sombra de la memoria
by EmilyRIR
Summary: Kagome fue asesinada por Naraku y, sin embargo, todavía está viva. pero ella no es la misma. ella no recuerda nada, ni siquiera su propio nombre. Perdida, sola y asustada, ella tropieza con el Señor de las tierras occidentales. "miko, pensé que estabas muerta..."
1. PROLOGO

_**hola les traigo una nueva historia traducida como lo prometí espero que les guste esta hermosa historia de amor**_

**espero que les guste :)**

**créditos a: KazunaPikachu**

**titulo original: ****memory shadow**

**titulo traducido: sombras de la memoria **

**traductor: **_**EmilyRIR**_

_**PROLOGO**_

-X-X-X-X-X

'No dejes llevar más alto con tus palabras. Porque cuanto más alto eres, más difícil te caes. Y confía en mí, siempre te caes.

-X-X- X - X - X

Siempre me he preguntado qué hubiera pasado si nunca hubiera caído (o, para ser más precisa, haber sido arrastrada). Nunca hubiera conocí a Inuyasha, Sango o Miroku. Nunca hubiera conocido al adorable Shippo ni a la abuela Kaede. También me he preguntado cómo habría sido mi vida si nunca hubiera conocido a Naraku o Kikyo. Incluso Sesshomaru. La verdad es que no tenía idea.

El pozo a menudo me confundió. A menudo pienso, 'Oye, ya que he hecho cosas increíbles en el pasado, ¿por qué no se graba en el futuro?' o '¡Diablos, eso no es lo que pasó! ¡Estos llamados 'registros históricos' lo tienen todo mal! Sí, es un verdadero misterio, así de bien. Mis libros de texto de historia nunca mencionan nada sobre demonios o sacerdotisas en el Sengoku Jidai ni explican cómo se formaron realmente los lienzos y zanjas. A veces creía que el pozo realmente no me transportaba a otro tiempo, sino a otra dimensión, a otro mundo, más bien.

Claro, algunas cosas en el pasado se mencionan en el futuro, pero eso es muy raro y apenas cierto. Tal vez solo está sucediendo toda esta historia filosófica aquí. ¿Sabes, como mundos paralelos pero conectados y cosas que se filtran cuando no deberían ser? No voy a profundizar porque me estoy confundiendo

A nosotros (es decir, mi grupo y yo) estábamos en otra búsqueda de fragmentos, Naraku sosteniendo la mayoría de ellos como de costumbre. ¿Por qué tenía la mayoría de ellos cuando yo, la persona que podía ver los fragmentos, solo tenía unos pocos? ¿No debería ser yo quien los encontrara más rápido ya que nadie más podía verlos más que yo? Este mundo es tan irónico.

Miré a Inuyasha que estaba, como era de esperar, a la cabeza. Miré a su cabeza y a esas lindas orejitas de perro en la parte superior. Mi mente volvió a preguntarse: aunque Inuyasha pudiera parecer tan aburrido y pesado a veces, ¿por qué era tan rápido para ir a la batalla? Tal vez fue una cosa de hombres.

Me dolían las piernas. Habíamos estado viajando durante mucho tiempo y el sol estaba abrasador. Puedo ver que también estaba desgastando a Miroku y Sango si las miradas en sus caras eran una indicación. Shippo ya estaba noqueado en la parte superior de mi bolso sobrecargado con Kirara. Pero no, Inuyasha no siente nada, ¿verdad? Este fue un momento que creía que era extremadamente denso.

"¡Inuyasha! Lo llamé, el cansancio hizo que mi tono fuera rápido. "¡Dios, Inuyasha! No es como si el fragmento se fuera a alguna parte. ¿No podemos parar y descansar?" Yo pregunté. Por el rabillo del ojo vi las caras de Miroku y Sango iluminarse con un pequeño destello de esperanza.

Inuyasha se detuvo y se giró para mirarnos. No parece cansado ni un poco. Imbécil. "¿Por qué?" preguntó mientras nos miraba. "¿ustedes están cansados?"

Puse los ojos en blanco. "Si no lo estuviéramos, no estaría preguntando", dije. Había una mirada irritada en sus ojos y sabía que iba a surgir la discusión sobre el tema de los humanos que "son seres tan débiles". Lo fulminé con la mirada y lo reté a decirlo.

Él simplemente cruzó los brazos de la manera característica. "Feh", dijo. "Tengo hambre de todos modos, así que podríamos tomar un descanso. No puedes sentir ningún fragmento de joya, ¿verdad?" preguntó. Sacudí mi cabeza como respuesta. "Muy bien, entonces tomaremos un descanso".

Me di la vuelta y casi me río de las expresiones de alivio en la cara de Miroku y Sango. Decidimos descansar debajo de un árbol muy grande y sombreado al lado del sendero sucio y desgastado por el que estábamos caminando. Allí Había pequeñas colinas al otro lado del camino, con paredes rectas y rocosas, como si la colina hubiera sido cortada descuidadamente por la mitad. El sol era cálido, casi desagradable, con solo unas pocas nubes en el cielo. El siguiente pueblo estaba demasiado lejos. nos llevaría hasta el anochecer para llegar allí y era solo mediodía.

Mi bolso era pesado y hoy no fue la primera vez que me di cuenta de eso. Lo dejé con un golpe en el suelo y lo abrí, buscando algunos bocadillos que preparé antes. ¿Dónde diablos estaban? Fruncí el ceño mientras buscaba, tirando cosas al azar y casi no las necesitaba mientras lo hacía. ¿Puse los sándwiches en el bolsillo pequeño? ¿O es ese un poco más grande? Dudo que encajen cinco sándwiches allí. Entonces, ¿dónde diablos están?

De repente, vi las orejas de Inuyasha gira en una dirección particular y Kirara se despierto rígidamente. Miré a Inuyasha mientras descansaba con cautela su mano sobre la empuñadura de Tessaiga y se concentraba con fuerza, moviendo la nariz mientras olfateaba. Sintiendo problemas, rápidamente cerré mi bolso, después de meter primero los artículos desechados, y agarré mi arco y flechas. Shippo seguía durmiendo, apoyado en el árbol. No parecía sentir nada.

"¿Qué pasa, Inuyasha?" Sango preguntó con cautela, su mano ya en su gran hueso boomerang.

La cara de Inuyasha se retorció en concentración, pero se rompió cuando un gruñido brotó de su garganta. "Sesshomaru". Siseo. "¿Qué demonios quiere?"

Al sonido del nombre del señor, estábamos todos alertas. Apenas puedo contar cuántas veces ya había intentado matarnos. Él no era alguien con quien quieras estar, ya sea que esté de buen humor o mal. Era impredecible. Siempre había una razón para sus acciones y me ponía un tanto nerviosa. Él y sus formas calculadoras.

Inuyasha sacó la espada oxidada que instantáneamente se transformó en el poderoso colmillo de acero. A veces me preguntaba si era capaz de cargar esa cosa. Tendré que pedirle a Inuyasha que me deje intentarlo algún día. Si me lo permite, claro está.

No mucho después, Sesshomaru caminaba hacia nosotros, ese demonio sapo justo a su lado. Fue una vista extraña. Me preguntaba por qué Sesshomaru incluso mantendría a ese youkai cerca. No soy de los que juzgan a las personas antes de conocerlas, pero he tenido algunos encuentros con Jaken y no fueron buenos. No es bueno en absoluto. La mayoría de las veces quería golpear su cabeza y arrojarlo a un pozo lleno de serpientes. Sí, eso lo silenciaría.

"Sesshomaru," gruñó Inuyasha, instantáneamente frente a todo el grupo, su espada amenazaba, pero nos protegía. "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? Si buscas la Tessaiga, entonces bien podrías comenzar a alejarte ahora que nunca lo vas a conseguir". Miró el rostro impasible de su hermano y luego sus ojos se deslizaron hacia Jaken. "Tienes mucho valor, caminar hacia nosotros de esa manera", dijo con cuidado. "O eso o eres bastante estúpido. No pareces listo para nada".

Las apariencias pueden ser engañosas, pensé, pero no lo dije en voz alta. Los ojos penetrantes de Sesshomaru se quedaron en los de Inuyasha por un tiempo, pero luego su mirada me miró. Se quedó allí y me di cuenta de que tenía una flecha apuntándolo. Ni siquiera recuerdo haber sacado una flecha. Wow, me estoy volviendo bastante buena en esto, ¿no? Sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de Inuyasha, pero extremadamente diferentes en textura. Los ojos de Inuyasha expresaban sentimientos, principalmente enojo, pero los de Sesshomaru no mostraban nada ... Eran duros como la miel congelada. Jaja. Miel. Eso haría dulce a Sesshomaru.

"No he venido aquí por la espada de tu padre". Sesshomaru respondió fríamente, su mirada nunca dejó mi flecha. Me di cuenta de que dijo "tu padre" con un tono bastante amargo en su voz generalmente impasible. Lo descarté.

"Entonces, ¿para qué viniste aquí?" Inuyasha gruñó. Se dio cuenta de cómo los ojos de Sesshomaru estaban sobre mí, Inuyasha se movió, así que ahora estaba fuera de su vista. Bajé mi flecha ligeramente, no tenía sentido apuntarla a la espalda de Inuyasha.

Jaken se adelantó y miró a Inuyasha. "Cachorro insolente". Se quejó en voz alta para que todos lo escucharan. "Deberías sentirte honrado incluso por estar en su gracia. ¡Sesshomaru-sama no necesita tu espada! Él tiene dos espadas que no pueden ser igualadas.

Algo en mi mente tiró ligeramente de mí. ¿Dónde estaba esa linda niña que a veces aparecía?

¿qué demonios quieres?" Inuyasha salió de la irritación y probablemente de la impaciencia.

"No he venido aquí para tomar nada de ti, medio hermano", dijo fríamente Sesshomaru. "Simplemente estaba pasando y tú estabas en mi camino. Fue solo un inconveniente menor, así que no cambié mi ruta solo para evitarlo". Sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad que no mentiría. Estaba debajo de él ... al menos eso creo. Sesshomaru nunca se desviaría a ser escondería de nosotros

Como de costumbre, Inuyasha le gruñó y avanzó amenazadoramente. "Bueno, me alegro de que hayas venido", gruñó. "Porque quería matarte hace mucho tiempo. Me acabas de dar la oportunidad". Luego se preparó para iniciar la batalla, doblando las rodillas para saltar.

Pero luego se detuvo. Todos se detuvieron y podría haber jurado que mi corazón también se detuvo. Lo sentimos. La presencia malvada de Naraku y youki. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Naraku aquí en todo momento? Pero, de nuevo, este era un villano que, como Sesshomaru, eran increíblemente difíciles de leer.

La tierra comenzó a temblar y casi pierdo el equilibrio. El pequeño temblor despertó a Shippo cuando lo escuché gritar y sentí el peso habitual sobre mis hombros. Miré hacia arriba y vi que el cielo se volvió ligeramente púrpura. ¿Fue el miasma de Naraku? Si es así, estábamos en serios problemas.

"Kukukukukukukuku ..." llegó su risa tan molesta. "Qué bueno tener a toda la familia junta una vez más. He estado esperando este momento. El momento en el que pueda destruir a esos bastardos entrometidos de una vez por todas".

Naraku llego desde donde había venido Sesshomaru, por el camino donde una vez estábamos caminando. Cada hoja verde que estaba cerca del demonio con piel de babuino se pudrió y murió a causa del miasma. A menudo me preguntaba si Naraku estaba loco, usando ese traje. ¿Qué clase de malvado villano llevaba algo así?

"Naraku". Inuyasha se enfureció, la ira prácticamente saliendo de su propio cuerpo, olvidando temporalmente a Sesshomaru, la espada firmemente apretada en su mano, lista para atacar. "También he estado esperando este momento. ¡Has cometido un terrible error apareciendo así! ¡Te voy a cortar en pedazos!".

Su mirada era intensa. Dio un paso adelante, una vez más, Naraku (aunque sospecho que era solo un muñeco) lanzó su molesta risa, incluso más fuerte que antes. "Haz lo que puedas con este cuerpo porque es solo una marioneta", dijo. (¡Ta da! ¡Lo sabía!) "Pero tengo una advertencia para los dos. Voy a planear un ataque pronto. Muy pronto". Miró hacia Sesshomaru. "Voy a matar a ese niño humano con el que has estado viajando", dijo con una sonrisa afectada. Se giró hacia Inuyasha. "Y voy a matar a tu amada Kikyo".

Escuchar esto nos hizo enojar tanto a Inuyasha como a mí. Si Sesshomaru se vio afectado por la amenaza de Naraku, entonces no lo estaba mostrando (como siempre)" No puedes matarla ". Inuyasha gruñó. "Todavía tienes el corazón de Onigumo dentro de ti. Todavía eres un mestizo y no podrás matarla, no importa cuánto lo intentes ".

Naraku sonrió." Oh, estás hablando de la otra Kikyo. El que Onigumo desea, ¿correcto? ", Se rio." ¡Oh, no! Me temo que te has equivocado. Bueno, más bien me equivoqué. "Me miró y supe las temidas palabras que estaba a punto de decir a continuación." Lo siento. Parecía haber confundido esa muchacha de allí con Kikyo nuevamente. Se parecen mucho, ¿no? Difícilmente puedes notar la diferencia. También podría ser un duplicado, excepto por el hecho de que, por supuesto, no es tan talentosa como Kikyo.

Eso fue todo. Había soportado las molestas risas, las amenazas, los insultos, pero confundiéndome con Kikyo a propósito (sabía que sabía mi nombre) simplemente me molestó. Disparé la flecha con la energía de purificación almacenada en el interior y recé para que al menos borrara la marioneta Naraku.

Pero todo lo que hizo fue reírse cuando una gran cantidad de demonios vino a nosotros. Uno de los más grandes bloqueó mi flecha y era lo suficientemente grueso / gordo como para detenerla. Lo bueno fue que lo hice explotar en pedazos. Pero los demonios no se detuvieron allí cuando Naraku les ordenó que avanzaran para matarnos.

Cargué otra flecha cuando mis compañeros de equipo comenzaron a valerse por sí mismos. Incluso Shippo me ayudó mientras usaba su fuego azul. Disparé la siguiente flecha y maté al menos a cinco demonios esta vez. No es un mal tiro en realidad. Saqué otra flecha y apunté de cerca de Naraku. Sin embargo, no podía verlo en ningún lado. Ese cobarde Había huido otra vez.

Mis ojos captaron un destello plateado y vi con ligero interés cómo Sesshomaru comenzó a matar a los demonios sin esfuerzo. La amenaza que Naraku le dio sobre la niña no parecía afectarlo. No, lo afectó. ¿Por qué más parecía que estaba un poco apurado? ¿Y matarme? Sí, estoy bastante asustada pero no dejaré que ese bastardo demonio me lleve. Voy a disparar una flecha a través de su corazón inexistente antes de dejar que me mate.

Me concentré de nuevo en mis propios problemas. Vi por el rabillo del ojo cómo los hermanos inu parecían pelear uno al lado del otro. Me sorprendió cómo podían ser tan parecidos y, sin embargo, muy diferentes. No conocía muy bien a Sesshomaru, así que realmente no sabía cómo era, pero tuve la sensación de que se parecía más a Inuyasha de lo que estaba dispuesto a creer. Quizás incluso más parecido de lo que pensaba.

Con todos estos pensamientos pasando por mi cabeza, no me di cuenta de la serpiente youkai que se escabullo detrás de mí. Escuché a Shippo gritar detrás de mí y rápidamente le disparé al youkai antes de que pudiera dañarnos a Shippo o a mí.

Pero como estaba de espaldas al enemigo principal, sentí una especie de toque en mi espalda y con un grito caí en picado hacia mi bolso.

Escuché un leve grito de mi nombre. Creo que fue Inuyasha, pero ya era demasiado tarde cuando vi un gran palo balanceándose hacia mí. Apenas tuve tiempo suficiente para gritar cuando el gran y grueso garrote (de un ogro que sospecho) giró hacia mí. Golpeó el costado de mi estómago y escuché algunas costillas crujir, y noté que también golpeó mi bolso, el paquete amarillo cayó conmigo. Aterricé con fuerza en el suelo, el contenido de la bolsa cayo desordenadamente al lado izquierdo de mi cuerpo Lo miré un poco triste y vi los emparedados que estaba buscando antes. Por alguna razón, mi lesión realmente no me dolió. Estaba solo un poco entumecido. Inconscientemente, tomé uno de los sándwiches y miré hacia arriba. Fui recibida por fríos ojos dorados. Sesshomaru. Le sonreí suavemente, preguntándome si mi cordura estaba inconsciente cuando el garrote me golpeó. Miré hacia abajo y tiré el emparedado. "Malditos sándwiches", murmuré. Me sentí como una piñata en ese mismo momento.

"¡Kagome!" Inuyasha gritó detrás de mí. "¡Aléjate!" exigió y supe exactamente qué quería decir con eso. Lo supe en el momento en que vi otro youkai grande, con enormes mandíbulas que podría agregar, viniendo hacia mí. Apenas me quedaban opciones. Inuyasha no me alcanzaría a tiempo. No pude defenderme ya que mis arco y flechas se escaparon cuando me arrojaron. Shippo no ayuda y Miroku y Sango estaban demasiado preocupados por sus propias batallas como para darse cuenta. Todo lo que podía hacer era sentarme allí y esperar hasta que me cortara la cabeza. Pensé todo esto en unos dos segundos. rayos, desperdicié dos preciosos segundos de mi vida limitada pensando. Olvídate de las miradas que pueden matar, los pensamientos también pueden matar.

Cerré los ojos, esperando sorprendentemente ese golpe fatal, sin embargo, no sentí nada. No hubo flash ante mis ojos y no hubo dolor (excepto mis costillas). Abrí los ojos lentamente y vi que Sesshomaru había decapitado al youkai antes de que me tocara.

Miré confundida sus ojos dorados y todo lo que hizo fue devolverme la mirada fríamente. Hubo un par de gritos después, pero no los escuché porque estaba demasiada ocupada mirando a Sesshomaru. No sabía qué decirle por salvarme la vida. ¿Realmente contaba si había tratado de matarme más de una vez? Oh bien. Cosas que pasan. "Gracias." Murmuré mientras me levantaba. Mi espalda estaba adolorida y yo también estaba adolorida. Me sentí entumecida casi por todas partes.

"¡viento cortante!" La voz de Inuyasha se escuchó cuando el último demonio fue destruido. Inmediatamente después, saltó a mi lado y me inspeccionó las heridas. Levantó mi camisa y protesté rápidamente, mi cara se sonrojó. Pero luego me di cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones y lo dejé ser. Cuando levantó mi camisa para exponer mi estómago, sus ojos se agrandaron. Había moretones oscuros y feos, que indicaban costillas rotas, y mi piel estaba cortada, haciéndome sangrar. "Kagome ..." Inuyasha me dijo, la preocupación grabada en su voz. "¿Estás bien?"

¿Estaba ciego o algo así? No, no estaba bien. Tenía las costillas rotas, no sabía cuán gravemente estaba herida y, para colmo, todavía estaba de mal humor y enojada con el poco descanso que estaba recibiendo.

Estaba a punto de responder, pero mis ojos se abrieron cuando vi que se acercaba otra gran cantidad de demonios. "¡Inuyasha!" Grité, mi voz ligeramente forzada.

Se dio la vuelta, me dejó caer mi camisa y los vio. Inmediatamente volvimos a pelear bien, todos menos yo. Me desplomé en el suelo sobre mis rodillas, mis brazos estabilizándome para no caerme. Yo quería ayudar. Realmente lo quería, pero no sabía cómo. Mis ojos captaron mi arco y flechas y llamé a Shippo que estaba ayudando con su fuego azul. "¡Shippo-kun!" Lo llamé. "Tráeme mi arco y flechas", ordené enérgicamente. Al menos, esperaba que fuera rápido porque mi voz sonaba lastimosa y débil para mis oídos.

Me obedeció rápidamente, Afortunadamente, la mayoría de los demonios más grandes prestaron poca atención al pequeño Shippo. No podía soportar verlo herirse justo frente a mí. Agarró mis armas y volvió corriendo. Mis esperanzas de ser realmente útil estaban aumentando, pero algo lo hizo pedazos.

Observé con temor cómo un demonio abordaba a Shippo desde el costado, cogiéndolo desprevenido y haciéndole caer mis flechas. "¡Shippo-kun!" Grité, pero fue inútil. Shippo ya estaba a un lado, tratando de levantarse. Pero el demonio que lo atacó (una especie de gusano levitante) comenzó a morderlo con sus enormes mandíbulas.

De repente, el área a nuestro alrededor comenzó a oscurecerse cuando dos manos fuertes me agarraron por detrás. Traté de gritar, pero fue inútil. Una mano gigante tenía mi boca cerrada. Sabía quién era. ¿Quién no lo haría? Nadie podría olvidar su presencia malvada cuando estaba cerca. Por supuesto, estoy hablando del único Naraku.

Todo pareció detenerse cuando el gran grupo de demonios se retiró y todos mis compañeros y Sesshomaru pusieron sus ojos en Naraku y en mí. Miré hacia donde vi por última vez a Shippo y descubrí que estaba en el suelo, acostado e inmóvil. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que estaba llorando lágrimas cálidas.

Inuyasha se nos acercó lentamente, su Tessaiga alta y amenazadora. "Naraku". Él gruñó y vi la amenaza en sus ojos. Pensé que esa mirada solo estaba reservada para Kikyo cuando ella Estaba en peligro. ¿Debo empezar a esperar ahora? "Déjala ir," siseó.

Naraku, que estaba detrás de mí, parecía triplicarse en poder. Sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba tan rápido que pensé que podría tener un derrame cerebral. Estaba equivocada. Este fue el verdadero Naraku. Maldito sea. "¿Y te gustaría darme una razón por qué?" preguntó. Me estremecí dentro de su abrazo. Estar tan cerca de Naraku fue lo más aterrador de mi vida.

Mostrando sus colmillos, Inuyasha le espetó: "Porque si no lo haces, haré algo más que matarte". No sabía a qué se refería, pero sonaba serio. "Suéltala", repitió lentamente como si Naraku fuera un niño perturbado. Probablemente lo era si sacabas al niño y lo remplazabas con un monstruo.

Entonces, de repente, todo lo que pude sentir fue el aura de Inuyasha y Naraku. Todos los demás se habían ido y envueltos en la oscuridad. Incluso Sesshomaru no se encontraba en ningún lado. Solo estábamos Naraku, Inuyasha y yo. Una vez más comencé a cuestionar mi cordura.

Inuyasha miró a su alrededor salvajemente con los ojos muy abiertos. "¡Naraku, bastardo!" gritó en voz alta. "¿Qué demonios hiciste?" él gruñó. ¡Hurra! Puede que no sea el único loco después de todo a menos que Inuyasha también la estuviera perdiendo.

Naraku sonrió contra mi cabello y casi me dieron ganas de vomitar. "Solo quería mostrarte", comenzó Naraku, sus labios rozaron mi cabeza, "con qué facilidad puedo hacer que te arrodilles ante mí con solo una palabra". Hombre, lo odio.

Ante esto, Inuyasha pareció sonreír. Me sorprendió al principio. ¿Él sonrió? ¿En un momento como este? "Ja. ¿arrodillarme? ¿Para ti? ¡Dios, debes estar más loco de lo que pensaba!" Gruñó de repente, su sonrisa desapareció. Ahora me di cuenta de que su sonrisa era solo un encubrimiento de lo que realmente estaba sintiendo. "Ahora suéltala, engreído hijo de puta".

grité ligeramente cuando sentí sus manos envolver mi cuello. "No tienes poder en mi barrera, Inuyasha". Naraku dijo astutamente. "Tus compañeros y tu hermano están afuera. Están tratando de romper la barrera o simplemente parados allí como los idiotas atónitos que son. No te sirven aquí y eres tan impotente como una pulga adentro. "Tú ni haces las órdenes ahora, Inuyasha ... lo hago yo".

De nuevo, Inuyasha descubrió sus colmillos a Naraku. Pude ver el miedo en sus ojos y la profunda ira y rabia. Sentí las manos de Naraku apretarse alrededor de mi cuello cuando su pequeña barrera comenzó a llenarse con su miasma. Genial, tuve la opción de no respirar o respirar tóxicos. Si estuvieras en mi situación, ¿cuál elegirías? "Ahora", dijo de manera dominante. "Arrodillarse."

Inuyasha solo le gruñó en voz alta. Sabía que no se arrodillaría. Su orgullo y ego no lo dejaban y créeme, su orgullo y ego prácticamente gobernaban su cuerpo. Al ver el desafío de Inuyasha, el agarre de Naraku alrededor de mi cuello se apretó y solté un estrangulamiento. "Escúchame, mestizo. Haz lo que te digo y no tendré que romper el cuello de esta linda niña", amenazó.

Inuyasha estaba sudando. Podía verlo incluso cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en mis ojos. Debatía consigo mismo si debía o no escuchar a Naraku. O tal vez estaba pensando en una forma de salvarme, sin comprender nuestra salud (mental). Los confines de la barrera se llenaron con aún más miasma y cada vez me resultaba más difícil respirar.

"Arrodíllate, Inuyasha". Naraku dijo con fuerza mientras me ahogaba en sus manos. Lo que más me enfermó fue cuando se inclinó para que su cara estuviera cerca de la mía. "Arrodíllate ante tu maestro y superior", susurró contra mi mejilla.

El cuerpo de Inuyasha comenzó a temblar y me di cuenta en ese mismo momento que lo iba a hacer. No, no podía dejar que eso pasara. Tendría cicatrices de por vida: nunca se lo perdonaría, se golpearía a sí mismo, se culparía por su propia debilidad, aunque ni siquiera fue su culpa. Era mía. Por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para manejar mis propios problemas. Apreté los dientes. No, no dejaré que Inuyasha tome la caída. Él ya tenía demasiadas cicatrices. Luché más convincentemente en el agarre de Naraku, incluso usando mis pequeñas uñas para rascar su piel. Déjame ir, quería gritar Déjame ir.

Pero su agarre se mantuvo fuerte mientras se apoyaba en mí para mantenerme quieta. Sin embargo, su acción tuvo el efecto contrario cuando me revolví aún más. Su presencia más cercana solo fortaleció mi deseo de escapar.

"Perra dura, ¿no es así? "Gruñó Naraku. Envió más miasma y sentí que me ahogaba." Lástima que esté a punto de morir ".

Y no pude evitar creer sus palabras. Con cada aliento tomaba mi aliento. El interior comenzó a arder más intensamente mientras aspiraba el veneno en el aire contaminado. Esto no era bueno. Mi visión comenzó a nublarse y mi cuerpo comenzó a sentirse flácido. Todavía podía sentir el dolor de mis costillas agrietadas y pulmones contaminados, sin embargo, Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para ignorarlo

"Naraku" Inuyasha gritó enfurecido. Retiró su espada y corrió directamente hacia nosotros. Vi a Naraku sonreír y me di cuenta de que intencionalmente me mantenía despierto. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaba planeando este bastardo?

"No podrás salvarla a tiempo, Inuyasha ", dijo alegremente mientras soltaba mi garganta y me dejaba en el suelo. Se puso de pie y parecía un gigante mientras lo miraba". Esto es miasma venenoso. No podrá vivir más de una hora si le doy lo suficiente. Dudo que tengas ese tiempo. "

Inuyasha corrió hacia nosotros más rápido y saltó en el aire. Dobló las piernas mientras estaba en el aire y comenzó a descender hacia nosotros, con la punta de Tessaiga hacia abajo. "¡Todo lo que dices son mentiras! ¡Kagome vivirá!" Gritó furiosamente cuando su espada se encontró con la cabeza de Naraku.

Me sorprendió un poco, ver la cabeza de nuestro enemigo rodar por el suelo mientras su cuerpo colapsó. Sabía que no había muerto porque la barrera se mantuvo y el miasma aún se estaba llenando. Respiré profundamente. No pude evitarlo. Vivir en la naturaleza humana era respirar, fuera o no una buena idea. No fui la excepción. Necesitaba respirar porque quería vivir. Parece que Naraku me tenía atrapada.

Observé con ojos caídos cómo Naraku se reía a carcajadas. Pensé que era imposible ya que sus cuerdas vocales ya no estaban conectadas a su cabeza, pero realmente no me importaba. Pensé que conocer a un demonio era imposible y, sin embargo, aquí estaba.

Mi mundo comenzó a oscurecerse a medida que la sensación de ardor en mi pecho crecía y crecía hasta que me encontré gritando. No es una buena idea ya que estaba tomando más aire contaminado. Escuché un grito de Inuyasha, pero realmente no pude concentrarme en eso. Me estaba yendo y sabía que iba a morir. Me ardía el pecho, sentía que mi corazón iba a explotar y todos mis sentidos me abandonaban. Iba a morir y no habría nadie para salvarme. No esta vez.

Siempre pensé que moriría por la vejez como Kaede, pero supongo que me equivoqué una vez más. No me imaginaba cayendo en un pozo donde mi vida cambiaría drásticamente. Si no hubiera caído en el pozo, sabía que habría muerto vieja. Todavía pensé que moriría vieja cuando continué mi viaje de ida y vuelta a través del tiempo. No tenía idea de por qué pensaba eso. Los Estados Combatientes fueron un momento bastante peligroso y sabía que estaba en peligro. Fantasear era uno de mis atributos principales, así que supuse que nunca creí que iba a morir joven. Yo era ignorante, supongo.

Cuando cerré los ojos no vi ningún destello. Todo lo que vi fueron recuerdos que recordaba. Todos los recuerdos que quería recordar antes de partir a la otra vida. Recordé la primera vez que conocí a todos mis amigos en esta era y en mi propia era. La primera vez que conocí a mi rival, Kikyo. Recordé el momento en que Souta me dio su galleta porque dejé caer la mía. Él todavía era joven entonces y yo también. Nunca me di cuenta de lo mucho que mi familia y amigos significaban para mí hasta ahora.

Los fragmentos finales de mi conciencia se alejaban de mí y todos mis sentidos se habían ido, haciéndome inconsciente de mi entorno. Si nunca me hubiera arrastrado al pozo, no me estaría muriendo en este momento. Si nunca hubiera conocido a Inuyasha o Kikyo, mi corazón no habría experimentado todo ese drama y angustia. Si nunca hiciera lo que hice aquí, entonces tal vez hubiera estado más segura, no me estaría muriendo. Pero también sabía que, si no enfrentara mi destino, no me habría sentido completa. Ir y venir a través del tiempo me hizo sentir más completa que nunca. No cambiaría el pasado por nada porque todo lo que pasó ... me hizo ... a mí.

Todo el dolor había desaparecido y fue recibido en una feliz inconsciencia. Fue el final. No había nada más que contar.

_**que les ****pareció**_**, dejen sus comentarios si les gusto, como ****siempre**** lo aprecio mucho :o esto me ****inspira**** a seguir traduciendo historias de sesshome que son hermosas pero lamentablemente no ****están**** en español :( **

_**pst: es una historia larga que cuenta con 35 cap ****así**_** que espero que la disfruten, con mucho cariño esta traduccion va a Faby Sama y a todas las personas que siempre escriben en los comentarios de las historias, gracias por eso, lo aprecio mucho y por cierto no es un drabble ;)**

_**un besoooooooo**_

_**EmilyRIR**_


	2. capitulo 2

**espero que les guste :)**

**créditos a: KazunaPikachu**

**titulo original: ****memory shadow**

**titulo traducido: sombras de la memoria**

**traductor: **_**EmilyRIR**_

_**capitulo 2**_

-X-X-X-X-X- '

¿Recuerdas el momento en que

la gente te conocía antes de juzgarte?

Sí, yo tampoco.'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Debes despertar con ganas de pelear. ¿No te cansas de su inmadurez?"

"¡Oye, muestra algo de respeto! ¡No es así todo el tiempo! ¡Solo tiene miedo de que le robes, lejos de él!"

Palabras, sonidos, imágenes, nombres. Todos estaban revueltos. No pude entender nada de eso.

Tenía frío. Eso fue seguro. Por alguna extraña razón, no recuerdo nada. Me duele tanto la cabeza que siento como si un elefante de diez toneladas se hubiera sentado sobre ella. Mi cabeza prácticamente me estaba matando. Seguía viendo imágenes y escuchando sonidos, pero todos estaban confusos e incoherentes. Me dio un dolor de cabeza abrumador y me pregunté brevemente si estaría en el infierno. Seguro que lo parecía.

Mi boca sabía a tierra y me dolía todo el cuerpo. Ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos. Espera ... ¿Abrir los ojos a qué? No recuerdo cómo era el sol ni siquiera los cielos o las nubes. Escuché un gemido escapar de mis labios cuando me di la vuelta a mi lado. Lentamente me froté los ojos, tratando de abrirlos, ya que no obedecían a mi pura voluntad.

Lo primero que noté cuando abrí los ojos fue la suciedad. Estaba húmeda y bien ... sucia. Debería haber sabido que era de noche. ¿Por qué tendría tanto frío si fuera de día? Por un momento, no pude controlar mi cuerpo. Al menos, creo que es mi cuerpo. Parece que he olvidado cómo me veía en este momento. Estoy segura de que volverá a mí.

Me pare en ese mismo lugar, mirando la tierra. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado mientras la miraba. Simplemente demostré que la suciedad también puede ser entretenida. Pruébalo alguna vez. Será una maravilla. Y en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, estaba siendo sarcástica.

Al cansarme de solo mirar el suelo tan divertido, me levanté sobre mis hombros. ¡Oh hombre, eso me resultó difícil! ¡Sentí como si no me hubiera mudado en dos semanas! Escuché algunos huesos romperse en su lugar y algunos chasquidos mientras aplastaba algunas ramitas debajo de mí. Escaneé la escena forestal a mi alrededor, confirmando sus manchas oscuras y su estado ligeramente húmedo.

Se levantó una brisa y me encontré abrazando mis brazos por calor. Por el momento, todo lo que llevaba puesto era un atuendo hecho jirones. Era blanco y verde, la falda era un poco corta y mi blusa parecía un poco formal. Al menos, habría sido formal si no estuviera cubierto de tierra, barro, mugre y algún tipo de roca. Espera, ¿estaba hablando de suciedad? No, lo que había en mi camisa no era suciedad. ¿Quizás algún tipo de pequeño meteorito? Sí, siguo soñando.

Cuando levanté la vista no vi cielo. Los árboles del bosque bloquearon mi visión de la luna y las estrellas. Interiormente los maldije. ¿Qué derecho tenían para quitarme una de las pocas cosas que recuerdo? Entonces me di cuenta, no tenía idea de quién era. Querido Dios, ¿quién soy yo? ¿Dónde diablos estoy? De repente me golpeó. ¡No recordaba nada! ¡No se mi nombre, ni mi aspecto, ni dónde estoy, ni dónde vivía, nada! Mi mente estaba en blanco y cuando intenté recordar todo lo que recibí fue un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

El miedo me atravesó cuando giré la cabeza, tratando de encontrar alguna evidencia de vida. No hubo ninguno. Oh no, ¿y si yo fuera el último organismo vivo restante en este planeta? Probablemente me volvería loca con todo este silencio porque el silencio en este bosque prácticamente me estaba volviendo loca. ¡Haz un ruido, maldita sea! (Me sorprende recordar cómo maldecir) Y luego sucedió.

El destino cambió repentinamente su curso y decidió responder a mis deseos. Su sincronización nunca fue mejor. gruñi. Solo había un pequeño susurro frente a mí, en lo profundo del bosque, pero era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que yo lo oyera. Podía sentir que algo venía, algo poderoso y magnético. No podría ignorar esta presencia incluso si lo intentara.

Mi cabeza comenzó a sentirse aún más mareada y la apreté con mis manos. Mis ojos se cerraron por el dolor entrante. Al principio comenzó a ser una sensación de entumecimiento, pero luego creció hasta que realmente dolió. Y me dolería mucho podría agregar. Imágenes borrosas al azar y voces poco claras aparecieron en mi mente y tuve ganas de gritar. Pero cuando intenté no salió ningún sonido. Me caí de lado y me acurruqué en una pequeña bola, marchitándose en agonía en silencio.

Sentí que el poderoso se acercaba y mi miedo se disparó. No sabía quien era. No tenía idea de dónde estoy. No conocía a nadie. Estaba completamente vulnerable y tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza para arrancar. Decir que tenía miedo era quedarse corto. Estaba francamente aterrorizada. ¿Quién sabe lo que me pasará después? Podría estar muerta en un minuto por todo lo que sé. Puede que haya perdido mis recuerdos, pero morir no me atrajo en este momento.

Todavía temblando de dolor silencioso, forcé un ojo ligeramente abierto. Vi botas negras en el suelo justo en frente de mí con una yukata blanca. Cerré los ojos nuevamente y apreté la pelota. No sería de mucha utilidad, pero esperaba que quienquiera que fuera me dejara en paz. Esta persona fue la que causó que mi dolor de cabeza aumentara y no lo aprecié en absoluto.

"Miko, pensé que estabas muerta ..." dijo una voz. Hacía frío y duro y sabía quién era, era un hombre. Ninguna mujer que conociera (que no decía mucho) podría tener esa voz elegante pero masculina. Había un ligero timbre en su voz, una especie de sorpresa e incredulidad mezcladas. ¿Por qué estaba tan sorprendido?

Cuando sus palabras se registraron en mi cabeza ya palpitante, me sentí entumecida. ¿Muerta? ¿Yo? ¿Qué diablos es una miko? ¿Ese era mi nombre? Sabía una cosa con seguridad: una vez que me despierte de perder el conocimiento, este tipo tendrá muchas explicaciones que hacer. Parecía conocerme después de todo. Parecía algo inapropiado decir en este momento, pero lo dije de todos modos. Fue la única respuesta que vino a mi cabeza entumecida. "¿Sabes que?" Dije apenas en un susurro. "Prefiero estar muerta que experimentar este maldito dolor de cabeza". Y con eso perdí el conocimiento en el suelo del bosque.

88888888

Esto no cuadró. La vi morir. La vi ser enterrada por mi medio hermano y sus compañeros. No había forma de que esta chica aún pudiera estar frente a mí. Fue como cuando conocí a la moza de mi hermano, Kikyo. Olía a tierra y arcilla y no es diferente con esta chica debajo de mí. Pero ... su olor era de alguna manera igual. Ella olía a tierra y barro, pero tal vez es porque ella está cubierta de aquello. Todavía puedo oler su aroma original, ese olor molesto pero notable cuando la conocí.

La miré por mucho tiempo. Ella yacía allí, durmiendo, o mejor conocido como inconsciente. Siempre me sorprendió cómo los humanos pueden entrar y salir de la conciencia tan fácilmente, pero supongo que es un asunto diferente para ella. Lleva muerta dos meses.

¿Podría ser esto de Naraku? No conozco a nadie que pueda traer de vuelta a los muertos, excepto Naraku y yo. Pero no hay evidencia para saber si realmente estaba muerta. Su cabello todavía era sedoso y liso, no tan fino como el mío, pero aún se veía bien. Su cuerpo no mostró signos de abuso o lesiones. Su piel estaba ligeramente pálida. Supuse que era por falta de luz solar. Sin embargo, ella puede necesitar un baño. El olor a tierra podrida está sobre ella.

No hubo evidencia que sugiriera que ha estado bajo tierra durante dos meses. Incluso si ella estuviera viva cuando la enterraron, los gusanos y otros insectos de la tierra (o youkai) la habrían alcanzado, comiendo su carne. Y un humano no puede permanecer vivo por más de tres días sin agua. ¿Cómo podía seguir respirando?

Si fue Naraku lo que hizo, fue en contra de mi mejor criterio llevarla a mi castillo. Después de todo, ella estaba en mis tierras y mi casa está a solo unos minutos. ¿Por qué estaba tan cerca de mi castillo? ¿Encontró su camino aquí o Naraku tuvo algo que ver con esto? Sospechosamente, me acerqué a la una vez muerta miko. Sabía a ciencia cierta que estaba inconsciente, pero uno nunca puede ser demasiado cauteloso. Especialmente alrededor de una persona muerta que te acaba de hablar. Tal vez ella no habló en absoluto. Si fuera otra persona, habría pensado que me había vuelto loco. Pero no soy otra persona. Soy Sesshomaru

Puse mi mano en la empuñadura de Tokijin. Si alguna vez estuvo muerta, entonces debería permanecer muerta. La imagen de Rin brilló en mi mente y rápidamente descarté el dicho. Rin había muerto y, sin embargo, la devolví a la vida. Sería un hipócrita si dijera eso.

Pero esta chica era intrigante. Había muchas preguntas en mi cabeza y ella podría ser la única que pudiera responderlas. Si Naraku realmente estuviera planeando esto, entonces tendría que ser cauteloso con ella. Entonces, con mi mente decidida, levanté a la chica sorprendentemente ligera en mis brazos y comencé mi camino de regreso al castillo.

Si alguien me viera llevando a un humano inconsciente como este, seguramente los mataría.

888888888

"Me temo que estamos obligados a decir la verdad".

"¿Quieres decir que mágicamente protege el cuerpo de la propia sangre demoníaca?"

¿Quiénes eran estas personas? ¿Los conocía? Ugh, me dolía la cabeza otra vez, pero al menos esta vez no me dolió tanto. Gracias a dios. Un minuto más de eso y con gusto me habría matado. Bueno, si tuviera la fuerza para de todos modos. Gemí cuando forcé a mi cuerpo a moverse. Cuando lo hice me congelé.

¿Que demonios? Estaba acostado sobre algún tipo de seda. Y por lo que siente, muy fina seda. ¿Por qué estaba en la cama de alguien cuando debería estar en el suelo del bosque? El pánico se extendió por mi otra vez y me senté derecho. La acción inmediata me hizo estremecer cuando numerosos lugares de mi cuerpo me maldecían por moverme tan rápido. Al menos ahora podría moverme un poco más libremente. A mi alrededor había una habitación muy sencilla. Si es así, ¿por qué las sábanas eran tan finas? Podría ser adecuado para un señor o una dama, pero ciertamente no para mí. No creo que haya nacido en una familia real.

Al menos ahora era más brillante, lo que indica que era de día. Sentí que mi miedo me abandonaba al darme cuenta de que estaba sola. Si estuviera en la casa de una persona mental, podría escapar sin que ellos lo supieran. Pero, parecería un poco desagradecida ¿verdad? ¿Llevar a una persona posiblemente lesionada mentalmente a su casa y descubrir que han escapado sin decir gracias? Creo que me quedaré con o sin los riesgos.

Forcé a mi cuerpo a ponerse de pie. Con un ligero horror, me di cuenta de que ya no estaba usando mi ropa vieja. En cambio, llevaba un kimono blanco con hojas rosadas de Sakura cosidas sobre ellas, lo que provocó que cayeran. El obi azul estaba atado alrededor de mi cintura pero no estaba apretado y terminaba en un lazo a mi espalda. Quien me dio esto tenía ropa de sobra o era muy generoso con personas al azar que encontraban al aire libre.

Una vez que me puse de pie, mi cuerpo se balanceó un poco. Tuve que extender las manos para mantenerme derecho y no chocar contra mi trasero. ¿Eran esas las palabras de una dama real? Yo creo que no. Caminé débilmente hacia las puertas correderas al final de la habitación detrás de mí. Esta habitación tenía dos puertas por alguna razón, una estaba delante de mí y la otra detrás. Había más luz detrás de mí, así que fui allí primero.

Deslicé la puerta lentamente, ya que me resultaba difícil abrir las puertas. Salí y suspiré contenta cuando la luz del sol me golpeó la cara. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vi el sol? Se sintió como siempre. Cerré los ojos con nostalgia y me regodeé en la luz del sol. Por el momento casi me olvido de tener amnesia. Casi olvido lo vulnerable que era. Casi olvido que no tenía idea de dónde estaba.

Casi. Hubiera sido más que casi si no fuera por la molestia que escuché al otro lado de la habitación. Me di vuelta alerta y casi me tropecé al hacerlo. Gracias a Dios, agarré la barandilla de madera antes de caer o me habría avergonzado totalmente. Miré con un poco de cautela mientras la puerta se cerraba. y una niña se quedó allí mirándome fijamente. Sin embargo, toda la cautela desapareció cuando vi la brillante sonrisa del niño.

Todavía en la puerta, se inclinó humildemente. No podía tener más de ocho años. "¡Konichiwa! Sesshomaru-sama quisiera verte ahora ya que estás despierta". Dijo con una voz aguda y absolutamente adorable. Ella se enderezó y me hizo un gesto hacia adelante. "¡Te lo mostraré!" dijo ella con entusiasmo. Ella era una niña muy linda. Llevaba un kimono a cuadros naranja y blanco y su cola de caballo estaba a un lado de su cabeza en la parte superior, haciéndola torcida. Sin embargo, no me importó porque pensé que esto solo se sumaba a su actitud de suerte.

No pude evitar sonreírle. Lentamente me abrí paso de un lado a otro de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Todavía estaba cansada. "tu nombre es?" Pregunté cortésmente. Mi voz sonaba horrible. Probablemente no lo haya usado en mucho tiempo.

La chica de cabello negro me miró confundida antes de que su rostro se convirtiera en una sonrisa cálida y alegre. "¡soy Rin!" ella dijo. "cual es tu nombre?" ella preguntó, devolviendo mi pregunta me congelé.

Dios mío, no sabía mi nombre, así que ¿cómo podría responderle? Empecé a preguntarme si era el loco por aquí. La miré un poco triste y le di una sonrisa de disculpa. "Lo siento, Rin-chan. No sé mi nombre". Respondí sinceramente.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco sorprendidos antes de que se encogiera de hombros y comenzara a saltar con entusiasmo. "¡No importa! ¡Sesshomaru- sama sabría cómo te llamas!" ella dijo con confianza.

Finalmente la alcancé y ella agarró mi mano. Su mano era tan pequeña que estaba envuelta en la mía. Era muy pequeña pero tenía mucha confianza con los demás. Verla hizo que mi mente y mi corazón se aceleraran. ¿La reconocí? Ella no parecía conocerme, pero ¿se parecía a alguien que yo conociera?

Ella me sacó de mi habitación temporal y me arrastró a medias por los pasillos. Durante todo el tiempo estuvo charlando sobre muchas cosas al azar y señaló varios objetos que pensó que debería saber. Aunque no me importó. De hecho, estaba tan feliz de que ella no fuera aterradora o estoica. Realmente podría comunicarme con ella sin sentirme incómoda o inferior. Sonreí todo el camino y mis mejillas terminaron doliendo después.

Después de lo que pareció un año llegamos a una gran puerta. Supuse que era la cámara de 'Sesshomaru' o algo así. ¿Era él, el señor de este lugar? En mi camino hacia aquí, confirme que era un castillo. Ninguna casa ordinaria sería tan grande. Rin se volvió hacia mí con una gran sonrisa. "¡Aquí estamos!" dijo ella alegremente. "Sesshomaru-sama está adentro.!" dijo ella antes de trotar y desaparecer por una esquina.

¿Sabes cómo me veía cuando ella se fue? Me quedé allí, mirándola con la boca haciendo impresiones de un pez. Si supiera cómo me veía, habría dicho que también era una muy buena impresión. Seguro que se sentía así de todos modos. ¿Cómo podría ella dejarme así? ¿Toco? ¿Qué pasaría si este señor fuera un completo imbécil? No me gustaría estar a solas con él si lo fuera.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de enderezarme y mirar la puerta. Bueno, más bien lo fulmine con la mirada. Vamos, er ... quien quiera que sea, ¡tu puedes! Decir eso me hizo caer un poco. No sabía quien era. No tienes idea de lo horrible que se siente hasta que lo has experimentado. Si ni siquiera sabía mi nombre, ¿cómo podría saberlo alguien más? Justo en ese momento me sentí como un don nadie. Bajé la cabeza y miré lastimosamente al suelo. Maldición, me sentí tan ... ignorada.

Bofetada, bofetada. Eso es lo que hice mentalmente. ¡Vamos niña! ¡tu puedes! Vas a descubrir quién eres y eso es todo. No hay tristeza por ahí! Mi cabeza se levantó y miré la puerta con determinación. Si este señor era un imbécil, que así sea. No voy a entrar en un estado deprimido. Eso es demasiado lamentable incluso para mí.

Con un resoplido, levanté mi puño y estaba a punto de tocar antes de escuchar esa voz familiar. "Adelante."

Reconocí esa voz. Era la misma voz fría que escuché en el bosque. mierda, mis peores temores se hicieron realidad. Me di cuenta de que era un imbécil. Suspiré abatida. No debería saltar a tales pensamientos. Podría ser una persona muy agradable que simplemente no quería parecer vulnerable de ninguna manera. Con refinado coraje, hinché las mejillas, abrí la puerta y entré.

Lo que vi me dejó sin aliento. Este lugar es enorme! Era como una gran sala de estudio y sabía que eso era cierto. Había estantes llenos de pergaminos y libros y el piso estaba cubierto de madera fina. Los pergaminos se ven muy viejos y algunos de ellos parecían convertirse en polvo si lo tocas. Lo siguiente que vi hizo que mis ojos se abrieran.

A primera vista, pensé que el señor era una dama. Pero me demostró que estaba equivocado cuando asimilé su mandíbula muscular y sus pómulos altos. Sus ojos estaban bajos, mirando el pergamino frente a él que yacía sobre su escritorio, pero me di cuenta de que sus ojos eran dorados. Eran tan inusuales pero hermosos. Su cabello era de un azul plateado brillante y tenía dos tiras magentas en cada mejilla con una luna creciente azul en la frente. Llevaba una yukata blanca con patrones rojos en los hombros y en los extremos de las mangas. Me dio la sensación de que su armario estaba lleno del mismo atuendo. Aprendí dos cosas con solo mirarlo: era hermoso y no era humano.

Comencé a sentirme cohibida y me enderecé mientras jugueteaba con mis pulgares detrás de mi espalda. Parecía tan alto e importante, mientras que yo parecía tan bajo y, bueno, sin importancia. ¿Mencioné que estaba extremadamente nerviosa en este momento? Hubo silencio por un momento mientras continuaba leyendo. Estaba perfectamente feliz simplemente parada aquí y fingiendo que era invisible.

Pero, por desgracia, todas las cosas buenas deben llegar a su fin y sucedió cuando 'Sesshomaru' levantó la vista y miró a los míos. Sentí que dejaba de respirar momentáneamente. Mi dolor de cabeza había retrocedido un poco, pero no le presté atención. He visto esos ojos antes ... pero ¿dónde? Se veían tan familiares y aún desconocidos. ¿Tenía algún sentido? Sus ojos color ámbar nunca dejaron los míos y yo me moví aún más a mis espaldas. "Estás despierta." Dijo sin rodeos, su voz parecía rondar por la habitación.

Asenti. Mi voz me estaba fallando en este momento. Me miró fijamente antes de volver a hablar. "¿Hay alguna pregunta que quisieras hacerme?" preguntó en un tono monótono.

Tragué saliva y respondí. "H-Hai", tartamudeé y me maldije internamente. Estás en presencia de una persona alta, ¿podrías al menos hacer una oración adecuada sin tartamudear? "¿Podrías, um, quizás decirme dónde estoy?" Yo pregunté. Me aplaudí mentalmente. Buen trabajo.

Me miró en silencio por un momento antes de responder con su voz inexpresiva. "Estás en mi castillo en la parte occidental de la región". Él respondió claramente.

Bueno, ¿eso no fue útil? "¿También puedes decirme quién eres?" Pregunté nerviosamente. Querido Dios, espero que esa pregunta no haya sido ofensiva de ninguna manera.

Sus ojos parecieron penetrar en los míos mientras se estrechaban ligeramente. Noté una pequeña chispa de confusión en ellos, pero desapareció por completo al siguiente microsegundo. Me pregunté brevemente si lo había imaginado. "¿No me recuerdas?" preguntó. Sus labios apenas se movieron cuando habló.

Un miedo indescriptible me atravesó. ¿Era alguien importante en mi vida? ¿Lo ofendí al no recordar quién era? Tragué saliva y sacudí la cabeza. Fue una respuesta honesta. Además, dudo que le importe mucho menos si lo recordaba o no. Tal vez solo hirió un poco su orgullo masculino.

Me examinó de pies a cabeza y nuevamente me sentí cohibida. Me miró directamente a los ojos y sentí que iba a estallar pronto cuando me levantó una ceja. "Mi nombre es Sesshomaru, Señor de las Tierras del Oeste y señor de este castillo". Dijo esto en lo que pareció una respiración, aunque no se apresuró. Su voz era como la seda y, sin embargo, no eran suaves. Fueron duros e hice una mueca cuando escuché su tono frío. Por Dios, ¿qué le pasó a este tipo para hacerlo tan inalcanzable?

No parecía una persona que se asociara conmigo libremente. Comencé a dudar de que él supiera mi nombre. Oh bien. Mejor sácalo. ¿A quién le importa si él pensaba que yo era un loco mental? "¿Y puedes decirme quién soy?" Pregunté nerviosamente mientras me retorcía las mangas de kimono. Sonaba como un niño estúpido preguntando por qué el barro estaba sucio.

Él levantó una ceja nuevamente y sentí que iba a estallar por la presión que me estaba dando en este mismo momento. Querido Dios, quería golpear su cabeza de repente. No me sentía cómoda con este ser. Me sentí totalmente incómoda bajo su mirada. ¿Me sentí así antes? ¿Antes de perder el contacto de quién soy? Ciertamente lo parecía. "Escucha." Dije de repente, un poco molesta. Olvídate de mis nervios por enfrentar a un señor poderoso, no sentía que este tipo me ayudara en absoluto. "Si no vas a responder a mi pregunta, podría irme. ¡No me mires como si hubiera perdido la cabeza porque no lo he hecho!" Dije con los puños apretados a mi lado.

Supongo que me estaba diciendo a mí misma más que a él. Podía sentir las lágrimas pinchar mis ojos. Nunca me había sentido tan lamentable antes. Esto fue real. No sabía quien era. No sabia mi nombre. No sabía en quién podía confiar. Me sentía tan sola. Tenía ganas de desmoronarme, pero no le daría la satisfacción de verme llorar.

Dándome la vuelta, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta antes de que su voz tranquila y serena penetrara en mi mente. "Kagome". dijo con fluidez. "Kagome". el Repitió. La palabra pareció salir de su lengua, probando cómo sonaba en sus labios. Comencé a preguntarme si alguna vez dijo esa palabra antes. Quizás no lo haya hecho. Tal vez si. No tengo ni idea.

Me di la vuelta y lo enfrenté. Necesitaba salir lo antes posible. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Pero no saldría de aquí desagradecida. Me acaba de decir mi nombre. Al menos ahora tengo algo que entender. "Kagome". Dije en voz baja, probándolo en mi propia boca. Me gustó. Me gustó mi nombre. Le sonreí tristemente. Era pequeño pero era una sonrisa genuina. Me incliné formalmente. "Arigatou, Sesshomaru-sama". Dije con significado.

Me puse derecha y me volví hacia la puerta una vez más. Necesitaba irme ahora. Abrí la puerta corredera apresuradamente y la cerré detrás de mí. Las primeras lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas mientras corría. No sabía a dónde iba. Solo necesitaba correr. En cualquier sitio. En cualquier lugar posible. Terminé cayendo al suelo llorando. ¿Era así como se sentía llorar? Me acerqué a la pared y lloré en mis manos. Este sentimiento deprimente y triste ... ¿Se suponía que debía llorar cada vez que lo sentía? Mis lágrimas eran inusualmente cálidas y sabían saladas en mi boca.

No quise llorar. No quería sentir estos sentimientos. Pero supongo, ya que puedo sentir estas cosas, que era humano. Llorar es demostrar que estás triste, asustado o incluso feliz. No estaba sintiendo ese último. Si lo fuera, no me gustaría ser feliz. ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Por qué no podía recordarlo? ¿Quién era yo antes de esto? ¿Tenía amigos? ¿Tenía una familia?

Estos pensamientos solo hicieron que mis lágrimas cayeran más rápido. Eran lágrimas silenciosas. Ningún sonido escapó de mis labios. Aunque estaba temblando un poco por todas partes. ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? ¿Hice algo malo? Algo imperdonable? ¿Por qué no puedo recordar quién soy? No quería llorar, pero parecía la única opción para mí en este momento.

Me dolía la cabeza de nuevo y un pequeño grito escapó de mis labios mientras me agarraba la cabeza. Estas imágenes ... estas personas ... ¿quiénes eran? ¿Por qué no podía ver claramente sus caras? ¿Por qué no podría realmente escucharlos correctamente? ¿Por qué tenía que estar tan sola en este momento?

88888

La vi irse. También olí sus primeras lágrimas cuando ella se escapó. ¿Qué le pasó a esa chica? Ni siquiera recordaba su propio nombre. Observé la puerta por un largo rato, oliendo sus lágrimas hacerse más fuertes. No había nada que pudiera hacer por la chica en este momento. Había perdido sus recuerdos y creo que no era débil para ella llorar en un momento como este. De hecho, me impresionó un poco que lo haya retenido durante tanto tiempo.

Desde que la conocí, ella me desafió y actuó como mi igual. Ella no dudó en defender a mi estúpido medio hermano. Al principio, pensé que sus acciones eran porque ella era el ser estúpido que todos los humanos eran. Pero luego me di cuenta de que era por lealtad. Solo en situaciones desesperadas ella se enfrentaría a mí, defendiendo a sus amigos sin un arma. Ella era una chica inteligente. Demasiado buena para mi medio hermano.

Siempre me pregunté por qué siempre acompañaba a ese idiota para un mestizo. En primer lugar, creo, fue porque se vio obligada a hacerlo. Entonces me di cuenta de que era por lealtad. Y finalmente supe que era por la débil emoción humana llamada amor. Ese era su único defecto. Ella todavía era humana bajo su desafío.

Y ahora ni siquiera recordaba sus sentimientos hacia él, mucho menos sus amigos o enemigos. Me pregunté brevemente si podría aprovechar esta situación. No quería hacerme amigo de esta chica. Ciertamente no. No tenía deseos de tener lo que mi medio hermano posee.

Continuando mirando la puerta, contemplé cómo podría usar esto para mi ventaja. Rin siempre necesitaba lecciones y mi castillo siempre podía usar más sirvientes. Pero, de nuevo, no quiero una plaga como ella en mi castillo más de lo necesario. Si este es realmente el trabajo de Naraku, entonces él podría estar controlándola en este mismo momento. Sin conocer su verdadera condición ella es una amenaza a mi barrio y hogar.

Entonces se decidió. Le diría a la mestiza de su existencia continua. Me llamaría loco e intentaría atacarme o burlarse de mi reclamo. Pero incluso si elige dudar de mi palabra, la enviaré de vuelta con él. No puedo tener una amenaza de caminar en mi casa. Mi medio hermano podría tener este pequeño paquete de problemas.

No puedo decir que me beneficiará, pero causará cierta diversión ver su rostro una vez que la vea. Y si ella tiene algún tipo de conexión con Naraku, él se mostraría tarde o temprano. En otras palabras, su desaparición llegará tarde o temprano. Ella podría ser utilizada como cebo para atraerlo y, por lo tanto, como una trampa para terminar con su vida patética.

De pie, decidí revisar esa miko. No podía tenerla peleando con sus ojos en medio de mi pasillo. ¿Qué dirían los demás? ¿Sesshomaru se ha vuelto tan suave que dejó que una niña humana llorara ininterrumpidamente en su hogar siempre presente? Sí claro. Si hubieran dicho eso, los habría matado al instante.

Con años de experiencia, abrí la puerta y salí de mi estudio. Seguí su aroma cada vez mayor con pasos tranquilos. No pasé a nadie mientras lo hacía. Todos los sirvientes en mi castillo eran demonios. Los humanos eran demasiado frágiles para mantenerse aquí y, además, se cansan fácilmente, no hacen tanto trabajo como los demonios. Me preguntaba por qué incluso pensé en tener a esa chica como sirvienta.

La encontré sentada en el suelo; sus rodillas estaban dobladas para tocar su barbilla y sus brazos las envolvieron. Estaba mirando al frente y noté sus ojos vidriosos. Vi y olí las lágrimas secas en su rostro y todo su cuerpo olía a tristeza y leve miedo. La vista me disgustó. Por eso pensé que los humanos eran débiles. Dejan que sus emociones causen estragos en sus cuerpos y mentes, obligándolos a pensar de forma irracional e impredecible. Si los humanos se deshicieran de sus emociones, los respetaría a regañadientes. Pero como no lo hicieron, yo tampoco.

Como si finalmente me sintiera, levantó la vista y me miró sin comprender. Sus ojos aún contenían lágrimas no derramadas. Puedo verlos nadando en sus piscinas de azul. Pero por alguna razón ella no los dejaría salir, no los dejaría escapar. Era como si ella no me diera la satisfacción de ver sus lágrimas. Hubo un destello de tristeza y arrepentimiento (?) En sus ojos, pero desaparecieron y fueron reemplazados por una nueva determinación.

Se puso de pie bruscamente y se sacudió el quimono por polvo inexistente. No debería haber ninguno de todos modos, ya que tendría la cabeza de un sirviente por no hacer su trabajo correctamente. Me miró y se limpió bruscamente la mejilla manchada de lágrimas. "Um, lo siento Sesshomaru-sama". Ella dijo tímidamente.

Le arqueé una ceja. ¿Por qué estaba arrepentida?

Me miró por un rato antes de responder, como si leyera mi mente. Estoy seguro de que ella solo estaba adivinando. Nadie pudo leerme excepto mi madre. "Lamento haberme descompuesto así aquí". Dijo mientras señalaba el suelo. Mis ojos nunca abandonaron su rostro. Ella forzó una sonrisa en sus labios. "Realmente no puedo tener eso en la casa de un señor, ¿verdad?"

No respondí Era una pregunta sin sentido, entonces, ¿por qué responderla con una respuesta sin sentido? Esta chica estaba perdiendo el tiempo en este momento. "Miko, te sugiero que descanses". Dije. Ella lo necesitaba. Todavía podía oler el cansancio y la somnolencia en ella. "¿Recuerdas el camino a tu habitación?" Yo pregunté. Me vi obligado a hacer esa pregunta. Puede haberle parecido que me importaba, pero no lo hice. Simplemente no podía tener una humana angustiada caminando alrededor de mi castillo donde podría colapsar nuevamente.

Pero pude ver la mirada ardiente en sus ojos que me dijo que no sucedería pronto. Una vez me dijeron que la actitud y la personalidad de una persona se veían afectadas por los recuerdos de la persona. Si es así, ¿por qué tenía la misma mirada determinada y resuelta en sus ojos desde la última vez que la vi? ¿Cuando todavía tenía un asimiento de su pasado? Esa mirada dominante que no veía a nadie como superior. ¿Por qué sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos?

Su cara se puso ligeramente roja pero me miró directamente a los ojos. Su mirada dominante no estaba allí ahora. Fue reemplazado por vergüenza. Casi sonreí ante eso. Con qué facilidad mostraba sus sentimientos. ¿Ella incluso trata de encubrirlos? "Um, parecía haber olvidado dónde está", dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Otra cosa que había olvidado. Ella no es muy atenta, ¿verdad?

Le di la espalda y sin decir una palabra, comencé a alejarme. Podía sentir su creciente miedo con cada paso que daba. No escuché sus pasos seguir los míos. Fruncí el ceño y luego suspiré. Apenas era audible y dudaba que ella lo escuchara. Sin mirar atrás, hablé. "Ven." Una palabra, directamente al grano, y luego seguí caminando en dirección a su habitación.

Ella pareció seguir y trotó detrás de mí. Sentí que su vergüenza aumentaba ... Qué divertida era esta chica. Ella caminó un par de pasos detrás de mí, sin hacer ruido. Nunca antes había estado tan cerca de ella sin intentar matarla. Olía refinada. Una de mis criadas la limpiaba de vez en cuando, cuando aún estaba inconsciente. ¿Mencioné que estuvo inconsciente durante una semana y tres días? Su aroma era único. Una mezcla entre flores de jacarandá y lirios. Fue agradable. Pero no lo admitiría a mí mismo ni a nadie más. Todavía odiaba a esta chica por frustrar mis planes. De hecho, la única razón por la que la ayudé fue por pura lástima.

Llegamos a su habitación y la dejé rápidamente en la entrada. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer que atender a una miko olvidadiza. Una vez que esté completamente curada, le informaré al hanyou de su vida. Pero hasta entonces, la examinaré desde lejos. No la dejaré vagar libremente cuando ella podría estar en el control de Naraku. Con o sin su conocimiento.

8888888

Suspiré cuando entré en mi habitación y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Eso salió bien, ¿no? Debería haber hecho más preguntas, pero supongo que eso será para más adelante. Estoy un poco cansada en este momento. Crucé la habitación y miré la cama ya hecha. No recordaba haber hecho la cama. Estaba olvidando cada vez más o alguien vino aquí mientras yo no estaba y lo hizo por mí. Tendría que ir por lo último. No quería admitir que todavía tenía un problema mental para mí.

Por alguna razón, no quería acostarme, aunque mi cuerpo prácticamente también me rogaba. Miré delante de mí a la otra puerta corredera. Lentamente caminé hacia él y salí. No lo cerré detrás de mí. No podría ser molestado realmente.

No me había dado cuenta antes. Este pequeño balcón tenía la vista de un pequeño jardín en miniatura a solo unos centímetros debajo de mí. Era tan grande como un pequeño patio, probablemente un poco más grande. Fue hermoso por decir lo menos. Plantas y flores muy bellas crecieron alrededor del pequeño estanque en el medio. Había un pequeño puente sobre él que cruzaba de un lado al otro. Los nenúfares, los lirios y las cañas crecieron en el estanque y noté al pequeño pez dorado mientras nadaban dentro.

El ambiente alrededor de este lugar era tranquilo. El sol brillaba sobre él, haciendo reflejos en el agua. En el suelo había escalones de azulejos azules que conducían al puente y al otro extremo. Era asombrosamente hermoso. ¿Por qué una persona estoica como Sesshomaru tendría un jardín tan hermoso? Sin embargo, no me puedo quejar. Su gusto era bastante bueno. Viniendo de mí, en realidad no estaba diciendo mucho.

Suspiré contenta mientras el tranquilo aroma llenaba mis sentidos. Me apoyé en las barandillas de madera sobre mis codos y me incliné hacia adelante, dejando que mis manos apoyaran mi cabeza. Este lugar no fue tan malo, supongo. Mientras tuviera este lugar al que volver, estaba bien. Mi primera impresión del señor tampoco fue tan mala. Desearía poder ver a Rin nuevamente. Pero estaba un poco cansada en este momento. Me pregunto cuántas personas más conocería en este gran castillo. Necesitaré conocer a mucha más gente porque te garantizo que me perderé. No tengo dudas sobre eso en absoluto.

_**que les ****pareció**_**, dejen sus comentarios si les gusto, como ****siempre**** lo aprecio mucho :o esto me ****inspira**** a seguir traduciendo historias de sesshome que son hermosas pero lamentablemente no ****están**** en español :( y aquello es muy triste**

_**pst: es una historia larga que cuenta con 35 cap ****así**_** que espero que la disfruten, con mucho cariño esta traduccion va para todas las personas que comentan , gracias por eso, lo aprecio mucho y por cierto no es un drabble ;)**

_**un besoooooooo**_

_**EmilyRIR**_


	3. capitulo 3

**espero que les guste :)**

**créditos a: KazunaPikachu**

**titulo original: ****memory shadow**

**titulo traducido: sombras de la memoria**

**traductor: **_**EmilyRIR**_

_**capitulo 3**_

\- X - X - X - X - X –

Estoy cansada de que la gente pida perdón por algo que no hizo.

Porque, un día, la palabra lo siento, simplemente no contará cuando realmente importe

Y realmente serás castigado'.

-X-X-X-X-X-

"¿Estás seguro de que era el 'Maestro del Arco'?"

"Estoy seguro de que no eres ella!"

Un dolor de cabeza. De nuevo. ¿Sabes qué es peor que tener dolor de cabeza? Una migraña ¿Sabes qué es peor que tener una migraña? Alguien que te hable sin parar sobre cualquier cosa y todo lo que puedas imaginar. ¿Sabes lo peor de tener eso? Un dolor de cabeza, una migraña y una persona parlanchina, todo en uno. ¿Sabes cómo se siente eso? Infierno. Ahora tienes un pequeño vistazo de cómo me siento en este momento.

Actualmente, estoy en mi habitación con Rin. No me malinterpretes. Realmente me gusta Rin. Pero a veces, cuando tengo una cabeza como esta, su parloteo puede ser un poco molesto. Aunque debería estar agradecida. Al menos esa estatua de hielo respirable demasiado grande no está aquí. mierda, probablemente sentiría mi dolor de cabeza y se reiría de mi desgracia. Espera, rasca eso. No se reía, solo me miraba como si fuera un montón de excremento de perro. O para expresarlo mejor. Caca de perro.

"¿Rin-chan?" Comencé, haciéndola parar a mitad de la oración sobre cómo los árboles pueden comer hipopótamos cuando están enojados. "Tengo sed. ¿Hay agua por aquí?" Yo pregunté. A decir verdad, lamentaba haberla dejado de hablar sobre ese tema. Estaba a punto de decirme cómo podría salvarme si un árbol alguna vez quisiera comerme. Suspiro, apuesto a que lamentare eso algún día.

"¿Agua?" Rin repitió mientras ella me miraba. Su rostro estalló en una sonrisa mientras se levantaba. "¡Te lo conseguiré, Kagome-chan!" dijo ella alegremente. Le dije mi nombre cuando la volví a ver después de descubrirlo. Estaba histérica cuando se enteró y repitió mi nombre una y otra vez. Aunque estaba feliz. No sabia porque.

"mentira, espera". Dije mientras me levantaba. "Yo también iré contigo. De todos modos, necesito averiguar dónde puedo conseguir agua". lo dije con una sonrisa. No iba a quedarme en esta habitación por más tiempo. Si lo hiciera, probablemente me asfixiaría con aire reciclado.

Ella estuvo de acuerdo y salió, seguida por mí. Atravesamos los numerosos pasillos y pasillos hasta llegar a otra puerta. Me la abrió y salí. Lo que vi me dejó sin aliento. Frente a mí estaba la vista más increíble que jamás haya visto. Bueno, err, que veré de todos modos. Estoy segura de ello.

"Sugoi ..." fue lo único que pude haber dicho en ese momento. Un par de metros más allá, a mi izquierda, había una hermosa cascada, el agua rociaba espuma blanca sobre las rocas ennegrecidas. El agua viajaba hacia abajo y hacia un gran grupo de rocas en el fondo. A partir de ahí, iría a través de las grietas y hendiduras (o incluso más) de las rocas y fluye en un ritmo agradable y constante en la corriente. El flujo se haría más amplia y, un poco lejos de aquí, terminaría en una zanja. El agua era de un bonito azul claro para que la gente pudiera ver a través de ella.

Nos acercamos al arroyo y nos arrodillamos en el borde. No había peces en ellos tampoco. ¿Peces? .Siempre me pregunté sobre eso. ¿Acabamos de decir pez o peces? ¿Realmente importa? Los peces pueden ser plurales de todos modos, entonces ¿por qué decir peces? Arg, fuera del tema. Gomen

Puse mi mano en el agua lentamente, como si temiera perturbar el flujo pacífico. Hacía frío, te puedo decir eso. Pero, de nuevo, también hace calor después de un tiempo. Tal vez sea por el sol que brillaba sobre él, haciendo lindos destellos y brillos en la superficie. Centelleos y brillos? Sueno como un niño pequeño.

"Adelante, Kagome-chan". Rin exclamó mientras sacaba un poco de agua con las manos. "Me encanta el agua aquí es la mejor". Dijo mientras sorbía el agua, algo goteando por su barbilla y sobre su kimono.

La imité e hice lo mismo. Wow, el agua aquí era muy fresca. Algo de agua escapó de mi boca y goteó sobre mi kimono, pero no me importó. No había nadie a la vista de todos modos, ¿por qué molestarse?

Después de hartarme, miré la cascada. No era tan grande, así que tal vez por eso no tenía ese ruido ensordecedor. Había árboles que rodeaban este lugar, como una barrera. Fue pacífico. Me gustó. Me puse de pie y Rin siguió mi movimiento. "Vamos, Rin-chan. Quiero ir a explorar". Dije alegremente Me sentí renacer! Muhahahaha! Tos tos.

"Todo bien." Rin respondió cuando ella comenzó a alejarse. "¡Venga!"

Seguí su ejemplo, pero algo sucedió en ese momento. Me di cuenta de que era un torpe. ¿Quieres saber como? Me resbalé en un parche húmedo de hierba y accidentalmente derramé agua. ¿Cómo podría alguien resbalar sobre la hierba? Yo, supuse. Con un fuerte chillido, caí al agua hacia atrás. Me atragantó bajo el agua helada. Hacía frío maldita sea!

Empecé a patalear mi camino hacia arriba. ¿Era esto lo que llamaste nadar? Supongo que era bueno en eso entonces. Salí del agua con un fuerte jadeo, respirando aire precioso. Sin embargo, una vez que lo hice, comencé a llorar violentamente. Me tragué un poco de agua al bajar y algo me subió por la nariz. ¡Maldición! ¿Siempre tuve este tipo de mala suerte? Nadé hasta el borde y me estabilicé con los codos mientras continuaba tosiendo el agua y el aire que bajaba por la tráquea equivocada.

Rin estaba frente a mí con expresión preocupada. "Tonta Kagome-chan". Ella dijo en voz baja. "No deberías ir a nadar con la ropa puesta".

Después de que mi tos se redujo a pequeños jadeos e hipo, le devolví la sonrisa a Rin. Sí, ella tenía razón. Tonto de mí. Quería un trago de agua. Parece que obtuve más de lo que esperaba. Miré hacia atrás y vi las grandes ondas que había causado. También vi la hierba cerca del arroyo donde las salpicaduras que hice lo mojaron. Me sentí un poco mal, perturbando el agua así. ¿El agua tenía sentimientos? Eso fue algo que tuve que preguntarle a Rin más tarde.

De repente ella comenzó a reírse. La miré mientras ella se tapaba la boca. Sus ojos marrones oscuros prácticamente brillaban de risa. Trató de contenerlo, pero mientras la miraba empapada, no pudo soportarlo y estalló en carcajadas.

Después de un rato de solo verla rodar en la hierba, me eché a reír también. ¿Qué? La risa era contagiosa. Y también la venganza. Mientras ella era vulnerable e inatenta, le salpico un poco de agua. Ella gritó / se rió y se escapó de mí.

Finalmente, teniendo suficiente de simplemente flotar en el agua helada, me levanté. Rin confió en mí lo suficiente como para acercarse. Me puse de pie, con cuidado esta vez, y me alejé un poco de la corriente ondulante. Tomé un montón de mi cabello (que descubrí que era de color negruzco. Cállate) y exprimí el agua. La mayor parte de todos modos.

El agua goteó sobre mi kimono ya empapado y luego cayó a mis pies, haciendo que la hierba verde fuera aún más verde. Rin se acercó de nuevo y me di cuenta de que no estaba tan húmeda en absoluto. Maldito. Terminando con mi cabello, traté de secar mi kimono lo mejor que pude. De repente, Rin gritó el nombre más horrible que se pueda imaginar.

"¡Sesshomaru-sama!" ella lloró. ¡Boom, boom, boom! ¡Es el fin del mundo!

Sentí una presencia detrás de mí y tragué saliva. Por favor, no dejes que sea él, no dejes que sea él. Me di la vuelta y me quedé mirando. Querido Dios! ¡Es él! "E-Eto ... Hola, Sesshomaru-sama". Dije nerviosamente ¿Sabes por qué no quería verlo en este momento? Porque estaba goteando. Hubieras pensado 'eso no es tan malo', bueno, estás equivocado. Si estuvieras bajo su mirada de desaprobación y un poco enojado, hubieras enfrentado a una familia de cocodrilos en lugar de a este rígido señor.

Él solo me seguía mirando. Y mirando fijamente. Y mirando fijamente. Y ... entiendes la deriva. "¿Q-qué?" Me las arreglé para ahogarme. ¡Este es solo mi segundo día aquí y ya siento que me anulan!

"No estabas pensando en entrar a mi castillo ahora, ¿verdad?" dijo con esa voz rígida suya. "¿Desde cuándo dije que podías ir a nadar?"

Pinchazo arrogante. ¿Quién dijo que necesitaba su permiso? "Me caí, no quería nadar". Respondí. De repente, ya no estaba tan nerviosa. Podría llevarme a este chico. ¡Quizás no físicamente pero puedo verbalmente!

Me ignoró y se dirigió a Rin sin que sus ojos dejaran los míos. "Rin. Ve a buscar a Jaken y haz que traiga un nuevo juego de ropa". El ordenó.

Rin le sonrió y asintió. No estaba tan mojada para que no goteara en los pasillos. Bueno. No quería meterla en problemas con este chico. Pero, de nuevo, algo me dijo que ella no se metería en problemas de todos modos. ¿Estaba jugando favoritos o solo se estaba metiendo conmigo? Iré por la anterior.

Ella rebotó y me dejó sola con un señor demonio. Excelente. Estaba empapada hasta los huesos y estaba a punto de enfrentarme con un carámbano. No es el mejor escenario del mundo, pero lo tomaré. Podría ser peor, ¿sabes? ¿Por qué diablos debería estar en problemas porque me caí? ¡Es como culpar a alguien por comerse un sapo porque tiene que hacerlo! Si no lo entendió, simplemente ignore la oración en general.

"¿Por qué, puedo preguntar, estás a fuera entrando y saliendo de mi castillo?", Preguntó rotundamente.

"Porque tenía sed". Respondí igual de plano. Tenía la sensación de que tenía una cara neutral. Bien. Impulsó mi confianza un poco. "No puedes esperar que me quede en la habitación todo el día. Necesito levantarme y caminar, ya sabes. "Le espeté.

Su rostro no cambió." Podrías haber caminado en tu habitación. "Dijo.

Apreté los puños a mi lado." Quieres que parezca ¿algún tipo de Lony-bin? ", pregunté." Me vería como una especie de persona mental que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que caminar en círculos ".

" ¿No es así? ", preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

Mi ira "¿Quieres que lo haga?", respondí. "¿Quieres que sea una persona trastornada que deambula por tu casa?", le pregunté. Ha. Lo tengo allí.

Bajó la ceja y comenzó a mirarme impasible. ? ¿Sin comentarios rápidos? "Sonreí. Demasiado tarde. No pude tomar esas palabras y meterlas de nuevo en mi boca. ¡Arg! ¡Frustraciones!

En un instante, antes de que pudiera siquiera parpadear, tenía una mano con garras alrededor de mi cuello. no me tocaba, pero estaba allí, flotando sobre mi piel. Podía sentir su aura demoníaca tan cerca de la mía y algo dentro de mí comenzó a moverse. Tragué saliva. Puede que su mano no toque la mía, pero podría arrancarme la garganta. menos de un segundo. No tengo dudas de que me mataría si quisiera. No estábamos tan cerca aquí y sé que no estábamos tan cerca en el pasado.

"Te haría bien mantener la boca cerrada a mi alrededor ", dijo con frialdad. Era extraño. Su voz parecía hacerme más frío. No pude evitar sentir que me odiaba. ¿Qué diablos hice? Solo nos hemos visto dos veces y me odia como si hubiera matado a su madre o algo así.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. ¿Maté a su madre? Dios, espero que no. No podía verme matando a nadie. Pero, de nuevo, no tengo idea de quién era, o, en un asunto apagado actuar, quien soy. Tal vez hice algo realmente malo en el pasado para que él fuera tan nervioso a mi alrededor. Lo pude ver. Nunca se ha relajado a mi alrededor y siempre está mirando. Mirando ... ahora hay un tema del que me gustaría hablar.

"Oye." Dije en un tono acusador. Lo miré tan ferozmente como pude con mi estado. "¿Me estás siguiendo a donde quiera que vaya?" Pregunté con el ceño fruncido. No me he olvidado de su garra. ¿Quién podría olvidar algo que puede acabar con tu vida en solo microsegundos?

No respondió por un tiempo y comencé a pensar que era un pervertido loco acosador de corazón. Y luego respondió, rompiendo mi acosador loco pervertido de corazón. "Yo no te entiendo." Dijo claramente. ¿Era yo o parecía aburrido? "Es el trabajo de un señor estar al tanto de su hogar. No puedo dejar que vayas por ahí".

Ahí. Había esa pequeña chispa en su voz. Sonaba tanto como una amenaza. Sintiéndome un poco más audaz, lo miré directamente a los ojos. "¿Por qué me odias tanto?" Yo pregunté. Sabía que me odiaba. Lo pude ver en sus ojos. ¿Por qué me acogió de todos modos si me desprecia tanto?

Silencio. Esa fue la respuesta. Después de lo que pareció un milenio, respondió. "Yo no te odio." Dijo lentamente. "Tampoco creo que seas un amigo o un aliado. Eres simplemente una persona que elijo tolerar". Él dijo.

No estaba diciendo la verdad. Bueno, no digo toda la verdad de todos modos. Seguí adelante. "¿Por qué?" Yo pregunté.

Me frunció el ceño y vi la molestia en sus ojos. "Esa pregunta no merece mi respuesta". Él respondió no muy servicialmente.

Me estaba poniendo un poco molesta también. Maldita sea, ¡era tan arrogante! Mi dolor de cabeza comenzó de nuevo. No tengo ni idea de porqué. Lo miré de nuevo y golpeé su garra ofensiva lejos de mí. "Puedes ser el señor de este castillo, pero eso no significa que esté debajo de ti". Yo empecé. De acuerdo, puede que no sea cierto, pero este pinchazo necesitaba una buena conferencia. "¡Deja de actuar como si fuera una pérdida de tiempo! ¡Si lo soy, entonces podrías matarme ahora!" grité.

Al final estaba hiperventilando. No quise decir eso último. Honesta. Solo atrapado en el momento que sabes. Parecía que Sesshomaru no entendía porque sus garras estaban apretadas alrededor de mi cuello y me estaba levantando un par de pies del suelo. Sujeté su muñeca con fuerza y jadeé en el aire. Aunque no pude. Realmente no le importa si muero, ¿no? Lo fulminé con la mirada a pesar de mi situación actual. Bien entonces. Si él quisiera matarme, bajaría con dignidad. Incluso podría intentar luchar contra él. Lo sé, loco de mi parte pensar eso, pero demonios. ¿Qué tengo que perder? Nada.

En ese momento escuché una voz ronca desde un par de metros de distancia. "¿S- Sesshomaru-sama?" chirriaba. Parecía masculino pero no lo confirmaría en este momento. No podía estirar el cuello para ver quién era, ya que dicho señor tenía un agarre de vicio en dicho cuello. Heh. Lo siento. Acabo de encontrar esa frase graciosa. Y sí, puedo estar trastornada.

La cabeza de Sesshomaru se volvió ligeramente hacia la dirección de la voz. "Jaken". Se dirigió de una manera muy simple. Me soltó el cuello y por segunda vez ese día jadeé en aire precioso. Levanté la vista y lo fulminé con la mirada, desafiándolo a que me cortara la cabeza. Me miró una vez antes de darme la espalda. "Cuida esta molestia. No tengo tiempo para gente como ella". y desapareció tan pronto como dijo eso.

Un aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo escapó de mis labios secos. Wow, eso estuvo cerca. No me mató después de todo y me sentí aliviada. Tal vez me volví loca temporalmente durante los últimos minutos. Seguro que lo parecía.

Escuché pasos acercándose a mí y algunas quejas sobre 'humanos molestos' y 'este trabajo no vale la pena'. "Oye, moza. ¿Vas a quedarte sentada mojada todo el día o te vas a cambiar?" la voz preguntó, giré la cabeza y mis ojos se abrieron al verlo.

Justo a mi lado había un sapo cubierto de maleza. Tenía los ojos grandes y saltones de color amarillo y tenía verrugas en todo su cuerpo verde. Tenía ropa puesta pero ya no la hacía parecer normal. Sus labios parecían sobresalir como un pico y no creía que tuviera nariz. Y así, hice lo más natural que haría cualquier chica. Grité.

Terminé alejándome de lo feo ... y una vez más deslizándome en la corriente. Grité de nuevo cuando sentí la sensación familiar de caer hacia atrás y el fuerte chapoteo en mi espalda mientras me hundía hasta el fondo. No fue lo mismo la segunda vez.

Tenía que admitir que hacía más frío la segunda vez. Me quedé sin aliento nuevamente cuando golpeé la superficie. ¿Cuántas veces más voy a hacer esto? Cuando nadé hasta el borde para salir, encontré una cosa parecida a un sapo mirándome, su cara a escasos centímetros de la mía. Y así lo hice de nuevo. Grité. Retrocedí y eché agua sobre él por el placer de hacerlo. Cualquier cosa es mejor que nada, ¿verdad? A menos que la gota verde absorbiera agua para hacerlo más feo. Uh ... no importa ese pensamiento.

"¡Humano confundido! ¡Deja de salpicarte de inmediato!" exigió con una voz muy autoritaria. Dejé de salpicar y lo miré desde lejos. Estaba empapado al igual que Rin, no muy empapado. Maldición. Necesito algunas lecciones de chapoteo. "¡Sal de aquí! Las órdenes de Sesshomaru- sama eran que cambiaras de kimono. ¡No seas tan estúpido como para ir contra él!" gritó.

Con cautela, comencé a salir del agua. No me sentí mal por molestarlo de nuevo. Todo mi enfoque, para mi horror, estaba en la mancha parlante. "¿Q-Quién eres?" Me estremecí.

Me miró sin comprender por un momento antes de hinchar el pecho con una especie de orgullo. "Soy el Maestro Jaken para ti, mortal". Él escupió. "Siervo leal de Sesshomaru-sama por más de doscientos años".

Sentí mis ojos ensancharse. ¿Doscientos años? ¡Guauu! Estos muchachos eran viejos. Por otra parte, no parecían viejos (a excepción de una cosa delante de mí). Sé que soy humano, así que no podría tener más de diecisiete años. Lo miré con escepticismo. "¿Eres un niño, una niña o ninguno de los dos?" Pregunté con curiosidad. Eso fue recompensado por más gritos del youkai y más preguntas mías. Estupendo, estaba teniendo una explosión.

-x

Dado el tiempo, habría matado a la humana antes de que ella pronunciara otra palabra. Pero cuando llegó Jaken, lo pensé primero y descubrí que habría sido un desperdicio. Ella era intrigante y, sin embargo, era molesta. No sabía si valía la pena o no. Incluso cuando sostuve su vida en mi mano con mis garras, ella todavía me miraba como a su igual. Incluso tuvo el descaro de entrecerrar los ojos ante mi ser. Nadie de su estado se habría atrevido a hacer un acto tan irrespetuoso y desafiante para mi autoridad. Si lo hicieran, habrían predicho sus muertes. ¿Pero por qué no la maté cuando ella lo había hecho? Sencillo. Porque no había necesidad. Hubiera sido una pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo. Esa fue también la razón por la que la toleré.

Dije la verdad cuando ella me hizo esas preguntas. No la odiaba ni me importaba su bienestar. Ella estaba allí, una mota de polvo en mi vida. Ella no era importante. Solo una forma de entretenimiento.

Ella no estaba lista para volver con mi hermano mestizo y sus compañeros. Todavía olía el hedor a enfermedad que se cernía sobre su cuerpo y aura. De hecho, mientras los miro desde lejos, supongo que se resfriará o tendrá fiebre. Jaken no estaba haciendo bien su trabajo. Todavía se gritaban el uno al otro mientras la miko seguía sin cambios y mojada. Sin duda se contagiará de una enfermedad.

Me quedé allí por un rato, solo observándolos con cualquiera de los dos sabiendo de mi presencia. Ella estornudó. Yo sonreí. Fue divertido de alguna manera. Rin salió de repente y le recordó su estado actual. Vi sus mejillas oscurecerse con sangre cuando asintió y aceptó la ropa que Jaken tenía para ella.

Con una última mirada, salí en otra dirección. No tan lejos como para no saber dónde o qué estaba haciendo. Solo lo suficiente para que su olor no fuera tan fuerte. Necesitaba vigilarla. El desafío en sus ojos era sorprendente por decir lo menos. Ella sabía que la habría matado. Ella lo sabía y, sin embargo, básicamente me lo ordenó. El espíritu que vi cuando viajó con mi medio hermano todavía ardía en sus ojos como si no hubiera cambiado. Una muchacha tan inusual.

El día avanzó y me estaba aburriendo un poco solo de pie allí y viendo sus actividades. Ellos (Rin y la niña) estaban en la habitación designada que había elegido para ella. Era una habitación ordinaria, una habitación de invitados si lo desea. Rin continuó hablando sobre todo lo que le pareció interesante y la miko solo escuchó y asintió, hablando solo cuando era necesario.

Me preguntaba cómo podía sentarse allí y escuchar los balbuceos inútiles de Rin sin volverse loca. Tal vez es inmune a esto porque ya tiene una discapacidad mental. No he visto nada que demuestre lo contrario. No dejaría que Rin hablara así alrededor de mi ser. La enviaría lejos o señalaría que estaba hablando demasiado rápido. No fue malo ni duro. Era solo la verdad. Un niño no puede comportarse a menos que sea disciplinado. Lo mismo va para la miko. Si ella no aguanta la lengua, tendré que castigarla de una forma u otra. Ella no podía mostrar tanta falta de respeto por mí.

Después del anochecer, Rin bostezó y Kagome la invitó a dormir. Se opuso un par de veces, diciendo que no tenía sueño, pero que finalmente la atrapó y lo hizo a regañadientes. Vi como Rin abrazaba a Kagome por la cintura y le susurraba lo que creía que eran buenas noches. Por alguna extraña razón, sentí un pequeño tirón en el pecho. Ella nunca me abrazaría así. Me gruñí mentalmente a mí mismo. No había necesidad de que un niño pusiera sus manos sucias sobre mí. ¿Cuál fue esta emoción desagradable? ¿Celos? Ciertamente no por algo tan mezquino.

Ella salió de la habitación y Rin se quedó allí sola. Al principio pensé que se iba a quedar parada allí, mirando la puerta. Pero luego se dio la vuelta y fue hacia el otro conjunto de puertas. Las abrió y se apoyó contra los rieles de madera. Ella miró el estanque iluminado por la luna y suspiró, supuse que estaba exhausta.

Con una breve discusión decidí unirme a ella. No había nada mejor que hacer de todos modos. También podría tener una pelea verbal (o tal vez física) con ella en lugar de aburrirme solo mirándolo. Cuando aterricé a su lado, dio un chillido de sorpresa y se volvió para mirarme con los ojos muy abiertos y conmocionados. Cuando vio que era yo, su rostro se volvió neutral lentamente. Me resistí a una sonrisa. Me preguntaba cuánto duraría.

"Sesshomaru". Ella dijo claramente. Mis ojos se entrecerraron. ¿Por qué no se había dirigido a mí con el mayor respeto que merezco? En lugar de resistir una sonrisa, resistí el impulso de gruñir y golpearla por su falta de respeto. Me miró como si yo no fuera importante y miró el estanque una vez más. Decir que esto me indignó fue quedarse corto. En realidad me estaba ignorando, esa pequeña musaraña. Ni siquiera podía oler una pizca de miedo ante mi presencia. Incluso después de nuestro último encuentro, ella todavía se niega a temerme.

"Miko, ¿por qué estás afuera?" Pregunté, esperaba, sin emoción. Si ella pensaba que era una pregunta preocupada, entonces estaba equivocada. No podría importarme menos si fue asesinada esta noche. Hice la pregunta simplemente por preguntar. Tengo derecho a saber

Me miró de nuevo y me sentí satisfecha de que no me ignoraran. "¿Por qué me llamas Miko?" preguntó ella, ignorando mi pregunta. "Ese no es mi nombre, la última vez que lo revisé. Dijiste que me llamaba Kagome."

La miré con una expresión muy aburrida. Tal vez debería haberla dejado sola. De esa manera no habría respondido todas sus preguntas idiotas. "De hecho, ese es tu nombre. Sin embargo, miko es solo un término para una mujer que tiene poder espiritual". Respondí tan simple como pude.

Parecía que no era lo suficientemente simple ya que ella me miró con una expresión en blanco. "¿Qué es el poder espiritual?" ella preguntó tontamente.

Suspiré ligeramente y cerré los ojos. Cuando los abrí de nuevo, estaban llenos de la mayor paciencia que tuve. Me di la vuelta y miré el estanque, justo como lo estaba haciendo antes de que yo viniera. "El poder espiritual es una fuente de energía pura que podría purificar a un demonio al tocarlo". Le expliqué lo más despacio que pude.

"¿Por qué los tengo?" ella preguntó.

"Porque naciste con ellos". Casi me quebré. ¿Por qué le hicieron preguntas tan simples? Si realmente pensaba en ellos, podría averiguarlo por sí misma.

"Entonces, ¿por qué me llamas miko? Ese no es mi nombre". ella frunció. Podía escuchar la molestia y la ira en su voz. No respondí. Ella ya sabía la respuesta por su tono. Fue porque ella estaba debajo de mí. No necesitaba pronunciar su nombre porque simplemente elegí no hacerlo. Me niego a reconocerla como una sola persona porque ella no ha hecho nada digno de mí en realidad prestarle atención. La mayoría de las cosas que logró fue pura suerte y terquedad. Ella no ha hecho nada para ser reconocida como una persona que mereció mi aviso. (N / A: ¿Eso tenía sentido?)

Entonces me fulminó con la mirada. Podía sentirlo sin siquiera mirarla. Ella la miró acaloradamente por un largo tiempo. Por alguna razón, su mirada detestable me puso un poco nervioso. Lentamente, con lo que sabía que era una expresión aburrida, me giré para mirarla. Lo que vi me sorprendió a pesar de que no lo demostré.

Su mirada rencorosa era la suya. No vi ningún rastro del agarre de Naraku sobre ella. Pero eso no fue lo que lo sorprendió. Fue esa mirada en sus ojos, las lágrimas que nadaban dentro de sus orbes de azul que se negaron a salir. ¿Por qué no lo hicieron? La miré mientras parpadeaba con fuerza, tratando de alejar las lágrimas. Funcionó ligeramente ya que había menos humedad en sus ojos, pero no menos vigor. "Lo que tú digas, demonio". ella escupió asquerosamente.

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y enojo. ¿Qué estaba tratando de mostrar? ¿Pensó que yo no merecía su atención? ¿Que yo era más bajo que ella y por lo tanto no necesitaba mostrar respeto? Mi visión se puso roja por un momento y cuando se volvieron normales estaba sosteniendo la miko por su garganta. "Escucha bien, moza irrespetuosa". Siseé mientras miraba ferozmente a la luchadora miko. "Si no domesticas esa lengua tuya, me veré obligado a arrancarte, junto con tu garganta". Gruñí

Ella me miró, sus lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos. Aunque no me importó. Las lágrimas simplemente me hacen vomitar al verlas. Pensé que cualquiera que llorara delante de mí era débil. "Me gustaría verte intentarlo". Ella replicó, forzando las lágrimas de nuevo. "Dijiste que era una miko y por lo tanto podría purificarte". Ella amenazó.

Casi me reí de eso. Una miko? ¿Capaz de purificar mi gran poder demoníaco? No creía que eso fuera posible. Especialmente para una niña sin entrenamiento como ella. En cambio, me conformé con una sonrisa cruel y detestable. "Palabras vacías, miko". Siseé enojado. "No aprecio las mentiras". Dije mientras apretaba su garganta jadeante.

Levantó las manos y agarró la muñeca ofensiva, tratando de sacarlas. Pero su débil fuerza humana no era rival para la mía. Ya he tenido suficiente de esto. Mi paciencia por esta chica se estaba acabando rápidamente. Ella me había faltado el respeto a tal nivel que no podía pasar por alto esto. Ella necesitaba morir. ¿A quién le importaba ver la expresión de la cara de mi hermano? Prefiero ver su mirada asustada y suplicante. Será más valioso y divertido. Apretando mi agarre de vicio sobre su garganta, le di dos últimas palabras. "Muere, miko". Eran los que me preparaba para arrancarle la garganta.

Pero entonces sucedió algo. Las pequeñas manos que sostenían mi muñeca de repente brillaron de un rosa claro en las palmas. A pesar de que era un resplandor tan tenue e ingobernable, me quemó como ningún otro. Me vi obligado a soltar su garganta y retroceder un paso. Le tendí la muñeca dañada y resistí un silbido. Había dos huellas de manos en mis muñecas derechas. Eran quemaduras, una huella de la energía purificadora que ella soltó en sus manos. Me quedé mirando mi muñeca como si fuera un objeto no identificado. Realmente me sorprendió y estaba seguro de que dejé ese espectáculo. Esta miko había dejado ir sus poderes espirituales ocultos, olvidados en una situación que amenaza la vida. Leí la mano con cuidado mientras la dejaba caer junto a mi lado.

Miré la mano con cuidado mientras la bajaba a mi lado. La miré fríamente, tendida en el suelo, sus manos una vez peligrosas agarrando su garganta mientras respiraba el aire fresco de la noche a nuestro alrededor. Sus poderes no estaban contaminados. Definitivamente eran puros o de lo contrario no me habría perjudicado así. Era solo un pequeño resplandor, pero me quemó como si fuera fuego. Si se liberara más, no podría haber predicho el daño que habría causado. Era débil porque ella misma era débil. Si se hubiera recuperado completamente, su poder habría estado en su apogeo. Al menos, esa es mi suposición.

Entonces, si fueran puros y sin mancha, eso significaría que Naraku no la tendría. Ninguna criatura vil podría aprovechar el poder de los puros. Si lo hicieran, se habría contaminado. No sentí aura negativa cuando su energía se agotó. Esto también fue una suposición. Y debido a que es solo una suposición, no me dejaré descuidar de ella ni confiaré plenamente en ella. Se puso de pie un poco temblorosa, usando los rieles de madera como soporte. Su flequillo cubría su rostro, reduciendo mi visión de sus ojos expresivos. Ella continuó respirando profundamente, dejando que el aire llenara sus pulmones y los expulsara. Su cabeza se volvió lentamente hacia mí, sus ojos oscuros hicieron contacto con los míos.

Lo que pensé que vería en ellos no estaba allí. Pensé que estaba asustada, asustada y muy confundida. En cambio, ella era resistente, audaz y premonitoria. Se sentía como un conejo vulnerable acorralado por un zorro. Ella realmente era vulnerable bajo su exterior. Ella me necesitaba. Ella tenía que confiar en mí. No podía contar con que Rin le diera información porque apenas sabe nada. Lo mismo va para Jaken. Soy la único que sabe que podría ayudarla a salir de su estado amnésico actual. Sin mí, ella está perdida y completamente indefensa. Me hizo sonreír internamente que tenía ese tipo de poder sobre ella. Un poder muy fuerte.

Aunque sus ojos eran amenazantes, sabía que no me haría daño a menos que estuviera en la situación más desesperada. Decidí dejarla ir por ahora. Tal vez este juego sería mucho más divertido de lo que pensaba anteriormente. Retrocedí, no literal en el sentido. Le hice saber que no era una amenaza al reducir mi aura demoníaca a mi alrededor. Ella lo sentiría instintivamente. Ella sabría que yo no era una amenaza. En el momento.

A estas alturas, se había erguido, sin necesidad de ningún apoyo para que se pusiera de pie sin falta. Su respiración aún era profunda y pude ver las marcas rojas en su garganta que le puse. "¿Qué?" preguntó con una voz ronca, no con el tono rebelde habitual. "¿Cambiaste de opinión sobre matarme?" ella preguntó con amargura. Nunca escuché tal tono en su voz.

No respondí porque la verdad la haría enojar más. Ella estaba cansada. Pude verlo en sus ojos. Todavía había lágrimas nadando a su alrededor y aun así ella las contuvo. ¿Por qué no lloraba? Bueno, ¿por qué no lloraría delante de mí? Mentalmente sonreí. Esta chica tenía más fuerza de voluntad y determinación de lo que pensaba.

De repente, sus piernas comenzaron a ceder mientras se balanceaba ligeramente sobre sus pies. Sus ojos comenzaron a caer y su aura comenzó a debilitarse, a retirarse. Antes de que pudiera caer la atrapé por la cintura. Sus ojos ahora estaban completamente cerrados y su cuerpo estaba flácido. Ella estaba inconsciente. Estaba más que simplemente cansada. Ella estaba exhausta.

Sin nada mejor que hacer, la levanté al estilo de novia y abrí la puerta de su habitación temporal. Cuidadosamente la puse en el futón, aunque realmente no había necesidad de hacerlo. La miré a la cara. Estaba tranquila en este momento, sin expresión negativa en ella. Parecía pacífica y, sin embargo, sabía que no lo era. Dentro había una tormenta que no tenía ni idea. Puedo verlo en sus ojos. Mi entusiasmo por el día había terminado. No podía atormentarla mientras dormía. Salí de la habitación, cerré la puerta detrás de mí y miré el estanque que ella estaba mirando antes. Su leve enfermedad todavía estaba allí, pero por alguna razón no desaparecería tan rápido como supuse. ¿Quizás Naraku estaba haciendo? Realmente no tenía pistas.

Miré hacia el cielo. Era casi una luna llena. Esa miko causaría un montón de problemas o un montón de diversión. Tengo la sensación de que esta muchacha rebelde podría causar ambos.

_**que les ****pareció**_**, dejen sus comentarios si les gusto, como ****siempre**** lo aprecio mucho :o esto me ****inspira**** a seguir traduciendo historias de sesshome que son hermosas pero lamentablemente no ****están**** en español :( y aquello es muy triste**

_**pst: es una historia larga que cuenta con 35 cap ****así**_** que espero que la disfruten, con mucho cariño esta traducción va para todas las personas que comentan , gracias por eso, lo aprecio mucho, sigan asiéndolo me inspiran :D**

_**un besoooooooo**_

_**EmilyRIR**_


	4. capitulo 4

gracias a los reviews que me han dejado, respecto a la pregunta

-Rin no sabe quien es kagome :(

y gracias a Faby Sama por siempre comentar :D y a Nena Tisho :)

pst: me da gusto que les guste, perdón por la demora :0

**espero que les guste :)**

**créditos a: KazunaPikachu**

**titulo original: ****memory shadow**

**titulo traducido: sombras de la memoria**

**traductor: **_**EmilyRIR**_

\- X - X - X - X - X –

El amor no es ciego.

Ve más

Pero como ve más

Está dispuesto a ver menos.

"-X-X-X-X-X"

¿Lo entiendes ahora? Mi nombre es - -! "

" Soy un tonto. Después de todo, parecía inteligente ... y bonita. "

No creo en la palabra normal. No existe tal cosa. Tampoco existe algo anormal, extraño o inusual. Donde algunas personas pensarían que algo es normal, otras podría pensar que es bastante extraño. No, no creo en la normalidad. Es solo una forma ideal que la gente deseaba vivir. Mi forma de vida ideal es bastante básica. Vivir, comer, dormir, ya sabes, lo habitual. Creo que comer seco, las ciruelas pasas y disfrutarlas es bastante ... surrealista. Pero quizás tome a Jaken, apuesto a que le encantan las ciruelas pasas secas. Creo que es normal perderse en lugares muy grandes, creo que es normal que la gente viaje al azar, creo es normal cuando algunas personas comienzan a gritar y maldecir de la nada. ¿Quieres saber por qué creo que eso es normal? Simple. Porque actualmente estaba haciendo esos tres y no quería admitir que podría parecer. ... poco común para los demás.

Mirando el frío suelo de madera, me levanté de mis codos. Todavía maldecía en susurros comencé a levantarme de mi viaje desagradable a las tablas del piso. Me estabilicé apoyándome en las paredes mientras continuaba maldiciendo lo que tropecé (lo que probablemente no fue nada). Suspiré para mis adentros mientras miraba de un lado a otro los pasillos. Sí, lo has adivinado. Estoy perdida. ¿No te dije que lo haría?

De repente sentí una presencia detrás de mí. Me volví con cautela y vi una esquina vacía. Todavía podía sentir el aura demoníaca. Se acercaba por aquí a un ritmo ligeramente apresurado. En ningún momento vi a un demonio anciano aparecer desde la esquina y caminar hacia mí. Se detuvo a unos metros y tomé nota de su cara nerviosa. Ella era un demonio bastante viejo. Tenía el pelo largo y plateado con un tinte azulado en las raíces que le llegaban hasta la cintura. Llevaba ropa formal pero de aspecto normal, algo así como la de una criada o algo así. Su cara no estaba arrugada y tenía una especie de belleza que irradiaba de ella. Sabía que era vieja, muy vieja, pero algo en ella la hacía parecer más joven de alguna manera. ¿Eso tiene sentido? Probablemente no.

Ella se inclinó por alguna razón desconocida. Se enderezó y me sonrió cálidamente, pero aún podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos. "Disculpe, Kagome-sama, pero escuché un golpe en esta dirección y algunos gritos. ¿Estás bien?" ella me preguntó en un tono preocupado.

Me reí nerviosamente y le devolví la sonrisa tímidamente. "H-Hai". Le respondí sinceramente. "Esa fui yo." Admití con el calor llegando a mis mejillas.

Ella me miro cuestionándome. "¿Qué quiere decir mi señora?", pregunto ella con un poco de confusión

Me rasqué la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. Oh chico, esto va a ser humillante. "Me tropecé." Yo confesé

Pero su confusión solo creció cuando buscó frenéticamente algo en el suelo. "¿Pero cómo? No veo nada con lo que te hayas tropezado". Ella informó.

di una risa nerviosa Jejeje .. "Bueno ..." lo arrastré. "Más o menos ... tropecé ... sobre mis propios pies". Dije vergonzosamente. Pensé en mentir, pero pensé que un demonio probablemente perfumaría mi mentira. Además, no soy una persona engañosa. El mal sonríe aquí.

Ella me miró con los ojos muy abiertos por un momento en silencio. Sus ojos eran de color dorado claro si tenías curiosidad (algo así como los de Sesshomaru pero un poco diferente). Probablemente no. ¿A quién le importaba el color de los ojos de alguien? Yo Hago. Me dio consuelo saber que lo se veían los ojos de las personas. No me preguntes cómo o por qué. Tal vez me gustan los colores de algunos de ellos. Como el de Sesshomaru. Sus ojos son de un bonito color dorado y me preguntaba si todos los demonios tenían ojos inusualmente coloreados.

Ella continuó mirándome por un rato más. Me estaba poniendo un poco incómoda bajo su mirada, pero luego vi un ligero brillo en sus ojos. ¿Fue ... diversión? Ella me dio una pequeña sonrisa. No tan cálido como antes. Este era más como una sonrisa. Entonces supe que se estaba riendo de mí mentalmente. "Interesante ... murmuró por lo bajo. La escuché pero no pensé que ella lo supiera. Esta vez más fuerte, habló." ¿Qué estás haciendo fuera de la cama, Kagome-sama? " otro tema. "En su estado, es mi sugerencia de que descanse más".

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué todos pensaron eso? Oh, sí. Ahora lo recuerdo. ¿Mencioné que tenía un resfriado leve? No es grande. Mi nariz está un poco tapada y mi voz suena un poco graciosa, pero eso es todo. Se irá en unos días. Y también ese dolor de cabeza. A veces desaparecería y luego volvería. Hace unos minutos, pero cuando apareció este demonio, se había ido. Extraño, ¿no?

"Está bien. Estoy bien ". La tranquilicé. Entonces algo me llamó la atención." ¿Cómo sabías mi nombre? ", Pregunté. ¡Ni siquiera sabía el de ella! Y sin mencionar que solo encontré mi nombre hace tres días. Sí, este es mi tercer día aquí. Esta mañana me desperté en mi futón. Supuse que debía haberme desmayado o algo así. Todavía estaba enojada con Sesshomaru y no lo perdonaré a menos que se disculpe. he. "Buena suerte con eso". es lo que probablemente pensaste en ese momento.

Lo que sucedió esa noche realmente me sorprendió. No podía creer que lastimara a Sesshomaru de esa manera. Y no podía creer que tuviera ese tipo de poderes. ¡Puedo patearle el trasero totalmente! Bueno, en realidad no. A algunas personas les gusta soñar.

"Sesshomaru-sama ha alertado a todos sus sirvientes sobre usted, milady". Dijo con otra reverencia. "Nos ha ordenado que lo tratemos con el mayor respeto durante su estadía".

¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué un idiota haría eso? Pensé que habría puesto a todas las personas en este castillo en mi contra. No es un pensamiento muy brillante ya que todos aquí son demonios, Rin y yo excluimos. "Bueno, eto, puedes llamarme Kagome". Le dije. Estornude entonces. Tiempo perfecto. Tosí y continué. "No soy muy grande con las formalidades". Agregué con una sonrisa.

Ella me miró con otra expresión divertida. Que hice Algo me dijo que esta bella dama no es lo que parece. "Por el contrario, mi señora", comenzó con una pequeña sonrisa. Quizás una sonrisa. Ni idea. "Milord nos ha ordenado tratarte como la dama de esta casa. No podría ir en contra de sus órdenes". Ella dijo.

Algo también me dijo que ella no siempre los sigue en primer lugar. Puse mis manos delante de mí, agitándolas ligeramente. "¡No, en serio! ¡Está bien!", Dije nerviosamente. No quería arquear demonios cada vez que me encontraba con uno. Y no quería que fueran tan formales a mi alrededor. También me obligó a actuar formalmente y, si no fuera así, me sentiría tonta. "Kagome está bien. No te preocupes por lo que dijo Sesshomaru. Si se enoja, ¿puedes llamarme bien?"

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, una ligera chispa de confusión también en ellos. Me pregunté brevemente por qué. Repetí lo que dije en mi mente. ¿Fue porque no me dirigí a Sesshomaru con un 'sama' o fue porque prácticamente le estaba diciendo que fuera contra su verdadero maestro? No lo sabía y realmente no me importaba.

Mientras leía mi rostro, su sorpresa disminuyó y fue reemplazada por diversión nuevamente. "Entonces, ¿me estás ofreciendo tu protección?" ella preguntó astutamente. Creí que ella estaba haciendo algo. Había engaño en sus ojos color miel claro. En ese instante no parecía tan vieja. Parecía una niña muy traidora entonces. Tragué saliva.

¿Qué significaba si le daba protección a alguien? "Si te diera mi protección, ¿eso significaría que dejarías de llamarme Kagomesama?" Pregunté nerviosamente. Oh chico, ¿en qué me estaba metiendo?

Ella asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro. Esta sonrisa era cálida pero no llegó a sus ojos. Me estremecí mentalmente. Parecía una persona de confianza en el exterior ... "También les contaré a los demás en este castillo sobre su disgusto por las formalidades. Si nos ofrece su protección contra Sesshomaru-sama, haremos lo que usted diga". Ella dijo suavemente.

"¿Qué significa, ya sabes, dar mi protección?" Yo pregunté.

Ella me miró con cuidado, observando los moretones en mi cuello. No me molesté en ocultarlos. Los moretones fueron como huellas de la garra de Sesshomaru anoche. Me hizo ahogarme solo de pensarlo. "Creo que te ganaste esa marca del señor llamándolo por su primer nombre, ¿correcto?" ella preguntó.

Asenti. Me preguntaba cómo lo sabía. ¿Podría ella ser una psíquica? Realmente lo dudaba. "Esas marcas se debieron a que te dirigiste a él de manera informal. Solo hay dos razones por las cuales las personas llaman a los demás solo por su nombre de pila. Podría ser porque son amigos de mucho tiempo o un miembro de la familia, o podrían usarlo por despecho. y falta de respeto. Creo que lo hiciste por esto último ". Ella dijo solemnemente.

De nuevo asentí. ¿A dónde estaba llegando? "Si desobedecemos una de las órdenes directas del señor, nosotros también seremos castigados. Saliste a la ligera por una razón desconocida para mí. Probablemente por su respeto por ti o porque eres un invitado". Hizo una pausa y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. "Si fuéramos en contra de sus órdenes, seríamos castigados más a fondo".

Parpadeé hacia ella. "Pero seguramente él no los lastimaría tanto". Protesté "¡Es solo un nombre por amor de Dios!"

Ella asintió. "Sí, un nombre pero significa mucho más. Si desobedecemos no solo es irrespetuoso sino también un desafío a su autoridad. Un señor demonio como él no tendría nada de eso". dijo ella con gravedad. "Darnos tu protección es como darnos tu palabra. Si hacemos lo que dices y el señor se enoja con nosotros, serás tú quien nos defienda y defienda la orden que nos has dado".

Reflexioné sobre el pensamiento. Eso no parecía tan malo. Podría manejarme contra él. Además, no habrá asesinatos ni nada. Solo una discusión. Un argumento verbal. Yo podría manejar eso. Suspire mentalmente. ¿Por qué estuvimos hablando tanto sobre este tema? "Si todo bien." Dije bruscamente. Otro estornudo. Olvídalo. "Solo no seas tan formal conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?" Dije con una sonrisa sincera.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Había satisfacción en sus ojos pero también algo de disfrute oculto. Había una sensación de malestar en mi estómago. Acabo de aceptar algo malo, ¿no? "¡Maravilloso!" ella sonrió, mostrando uno de sus colmillos. Entonces me di cuenta de que ella era un demonio canino, como Sesshomaru. Debería haberlo sabido antes, ya que su aura y apariencia eran ligeramente similares a las del señor del palo. Me pregunté brevemente si estaban relacionados, pero descarté esa idea. ¿Por qué un perro real estaba vestido con ropa de sirviente y deambulaba por el castillo como uno?

Le sonreí a ella. "Entonces, como sabes mi nombre, ¿cuál es el tuyo?" Yo pregunté.

Hubo una leve vacilación en su rostro por un momento antes de responder. "Mi nombre es ... Takara". Ella respondió con una sonrisa satisfecha. Miró más allá de mí y luego volvió a mirarme a los ojos. "Lo siento Kagome, pero debo irme ahora. Mucho trabajo en la casa de un señor, ya sabes". Ella guiñó un ojo cuando pasó junto a mí con gracia.

Me di la vuelta, con la intención de llamarla, pero cuando me di la vuelta ya se había ido. Me quedé allí con la boca cerrada y los ojos parpadeando. Excelente. Estaba a punto de preguntarle cómo llegar y ella se va. Y solo así también. Como un mago o algo así. Suspiré y continué mi viaje alrededor y alrededor de la maldita casa. No pasé nada familiar que me puso aún más nerviosa. ¿Dónde diablos estaba ? ¿Y fueron tan raros los saludos con los sirvientes? Me preguntaba si los otros eran como ella.

Llegué a un callejón sin salida y emití un fuerte gemido. Tenía que admitir que me estaba cansando. ¡Y aún no era tarde! Bueno, al menos creo que no lo es. La última vez que lo revisé todavía era tarde en la mañana. ¡Quién sabe cuánto tiempo pasó desde entonces! Gruñí de nuevo y regresé. ¿No debería haber alguien trabajando en estas partes? ¿Como un demonio limpiando los suelos o algo así? De esa manera podría haberles pedido direcciones.

Me cansé un poco de caminar sin rumbo, abrí una de las puertas correderas para ver si había alguien adentro. La primera puerta contenía una habitación vacía. Excelente. Intenté la puerta de al lado. Era un área de almacenamiento con muchos artículos para el hogar. Era demasiado vago para nombrarlos en este momento. La tercera puerta revelaba una especie de dormitorio. Nada especial, así que lo cerré.

Suspiré y forcé a mis piernas a seguir moviéndose. A la vuelta de la esquina me topé accidentalmente con alguien. Hubo un fuerte ruido y me caí de culo. Después de frotar el apéndice dolorido, miré a mi lado y vi a otro en el suelo sobre su trasero. "Gomen". Murmuré, recogiendo los trapos y toallas sucias que ella dejó caer.

Ella abrió los ojos y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Miré hacia arriba y le di una mirada inquisitiva. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella habló primero. "¡Oh! ¡Gomen, gomen, gomen!" dijo en pánico mientras recogía los artículos caídos conmigo. Completando la tarea, ambos nos pusimos de pie y le di las cosas que recogí. Ella lo aceptó agradecida. "Arigatou, Kagome-sama". Dijo mientras se inclinaba.

Sonreí. "Sin preocupaciones." Respondí. ¿Qué? Takara no podía correr la voz tan rápido. Prefiero que ella lo explique que yo que lo explique de nuevo. Ella también era un demonio (sin sorpresas allí) y parecía ser de mi edad aunque un poco mayor. Tenía el pelo corto y negro y su piel estaba mortalmente pálida. Al principio parecía intimidante, pero su personalidad arruinó el efecto. "tu nombre es?" Pregunté cortésmente.

Ella me miró con una expresión desconcertada antes de inclinarse nuevamente. "T-akkako, Kagome-sama". Ella respondió nerviosamente.

Le sonreí nuevamente mientras se enderezaba. Sus travesuras infantiles me recordaron a alguien, pero no podía recordar a quién. "Takkako-san, ¿necesitas ayuda con lo que estás haciendo?" Yo pregunté. También podría ayudarla a hacer sus tareas. Estaba aburrida hasta la muerte y no pude encontrar a Rin. Y además, como estaba perdida, bien podría moverme y saber a dónde voy, ¿no?

Ella me miró con ojos como platillos. "¡Yo….!" ella casi gritó. "¡No podría pedirte ayuda, Kagome-sama!" ella lloró.

Agité una mano delante de mí. "¡En serio! ¡Está bien! De todos modos me estaba aburriendo de mi ingenio". La tranquilicé con una sonrisa.

Mirándome, pareció relajarse después de un rato. "Gomen, Kagome- sama". Ella dijo suavemente. "Me pongo nerviosa cuando conozco gente nueva". Ella me sonrió entonces. Una sonrisa genuina y acogedora. No nervioso en absoluto. "Si realmente quieres ayuda, puedes ayudarme a limpiarlos". Dijo, señalando el bulto en sus brazos. "O-por supuesto, eso es solo si quieres, claro". Añadió con un chillido, sus mejillas rojas de vergüenza.

Me rei en voz alta. Realmente lo hice y esperaba que no la estuviera haciendo sentir peor. Era como si ella tuviera una doble personalidad. Al principio, ella estaba realmente nerviosa y hace unos momentos estaba tranquila y todo lo demás. ¡Y luego volvió a ponerse nerviosa de nuevo sin ninguna razón! Fue divertido y si no lo encontraste divertido, entonces muy mal. Menos risas para ti.

"¡Abre el camino, Takkako-san!" Me reí.

Ella se rió en silencio conmigo y comenzamos a salir. La seguí mientras conversábamos en silencio. Llegamos a un conjunto de puertas correderas y entramos. Era como una casa de baños interior, excepto que era para limpiar prendas. Nos arrodillamos al lado del agua y comenzamos a limpiar. La curiosidad se apoderó de mí cuando hice una pregunta mientras limpiamos el material en agua fría. "¿Cuánto tiempo has estado sirviendo aquí?" Yo pregunté.

Ella no dejó de limpiar cuando respondió. "Unos siete años". Ella respondió. "Mi madre trabajaba bajo Sesshomaru-sama y mi padre también. Pagó a mis padres caritativamente ya que éramos una familia bastante pobre y apenas aguantamos. Y mi padre murió una noche y tuve que tomar su lugar. Murió a causa de una sacerdotisa ". Dijo resentida, entrecerrando los ojos.

La miré con tristeza. Yo era una sacerdotisa, miko, así que ¿debería sentir pena? A quién le importaba la respuesta porque me estaba arrepintiendo de todos modos. "¿Por qué vino la miko a purificar a tu padre?" Pregunté suavemente.

Ella continuó lavándo. Me detuve por completo solo para mirarla. "Ella le dijo que era una petición de la aldea vecina". Ella dijo en voz baja. "No hicimos nada malo. Realmente no lo hicimos. Pero nos vieron como una amenaza y una molestia. Teniendo en cuenta que somos demonios y todo. Y sabes cómo es entre las dos razas".

Ella concluyó, no sabía qué decir. ¿Cómo pudieron los aldeanos hacer eso? Fue injusto y cruel. "Lo siento." Dije solemnemente. Lamenté haber preguntado alguna vez. "Sabes que yo también soy una miko, ¿verdad?" Pregunté suavemente. No quería ningún secreto negativo si nos hiciéramos amigos.

Ella detuvo su trabajo y se volvió hacia mí. Ella me dio una pequeña y triste sonrisa. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero los forzó a entrar. Noté que sus ojos eran grises. "Está bien." Ella dijo. "Lo sé. ¿Quién podría confundir tu aura pura? Ya sabía que eras una miko de todos modos, incluso antes de conocerte. Sesshomaru-sama nos dijo toda la noche que entraste en nuestro castillo".

La miré con los ojos muy abiertos. Ella lo sabía y, sin embargo, no actuó con frialdad o resentimiento hacia mí. Me pareció sorprendente por alguna razón. "Sesshomaru les informa mucho chicos". Le dije.

Ella me miró con ojos sorprendidos mientras su boca se abría en un jadeo suave. Rápidamente recuperó la postura y me sonrió de nuevo. "Sí, es un buen señor".

Me di vuelta y continué mi trabajo. "¿De Verdad?" Pregunté con un pequeño resoplido. Aunque realmente no pude hacerlo debido a mi nariz tapada. "Por las impresiones que me dio, habría pensado que a él no le importaba nadie.

Saliendo de su momentáneo shock, ella continuó con su trabajo también." ¿Tus encuentros con el señor no fueron buenos? ", Preguntó.

" No. Los peores que pueda recordar. "Dije con sinceridad. ¿Sabía que tenía amnesia? Mejor no lo menciones.

Se detuvo un momento antes de responder. "Son solo malas primeras impresiones, eso es todo". Ella dijo en su defensa. "Sesshomaru-sama realmente es un demonio bastante bueno. Has conocido a Rin-sama, ¿verdad?" ella preguntó.

Casi dejo caer la toalla que estaba lavando de mis dedos. ¿Por qué se dirigía a Rin de una manera tan respetuosa? "Sí." Le respondí vacilante.

"Sesshomaru-sama odia a los humanos. Todos ellos. Es despiadado cuando se trata de los mortales. Prefiere matarlos que asociarse con ellos". ella empezó. "Pero entonces aparece este pequeño niño y él la aceptó. Un niño humano. Todo el castillo estaba alborotado cuando la trajo a casa. Nos dijo que ella lo acompañaría en sus viajes y que la trataría con un gran respeto. No quiso explicar cómo o por qué la acogió, pero todos nos dijeron que Sesshomaru-sama le salvó la vida ".

Mis ojos se abrieron. Ese pinchazo? ¿Salvó su vida? "¿No realmente?" Expresé en tono sorprendido. "¿Por qué odia tanto a los humanos?" Yo pregunté.

Ella suspiró. "Fue antes de que yo naciera y nadie se atreve a hablar de eso. Simplemente odia a los humanos hasta los huesos. Supongo que algo le debe haber pasado cuando era pequeño. Nunca he visto a nadie que desprecia a los humanos con tanta pasión". "Es por eso que me sorprendió tanto cuando vio al niño humano, Rin-sama, y luego a ti".

Continué mi trabajo. Ella me miró, deteniendo su lavado. "No es tan malo y frío una vez que lo conoces". dijo ella suavemente. "Nunca tuve encuentros personales con él, pero trata a sus trabajadores con respeto. Realmente es respetado por todos los demonios que trabajan para él. Simplemente no sabemos cómo es sin su máscara".

Ella continuó trabajando con las prendas mientras yo continuaba ayudándola. De repente, después de escucharla hablar con tanto orgullo y respeto por él, me sentí un poco avergonzada y arrepentida. Supongo que actué un poco precipitadamente anoche. Y no podía culparlo de que no usa mi nombre. No he hecho nada para que me respete. Yo solo era basura que encontró en el suelo y la llevó a su casa. Tal vez fue un poco desagradecido. Solo un poco. Quiero decir, él fue quien dio mi nombre en primer lugar.

Y realmente no creo que haya alguna razón para llamarlo demonio. Debería haber tenido más respeto por la persona que me dejó entrar a su casa. Podría haberme dejado pudrirme, pero no lo hizo. No debería necesitar disculparse conmigo, fue al revés. Supuse que solo estaba dejando salir todas mis frustraciones sobre él, lo que realmente no era justo. No había hecho nada más que ayudarme y le grito por ello, le falto al respeto e incluso lo ataco (bueno, en realidad no ataca. Fue en defensa propia, ¿pero me entiendes?). Y no tuvo que llevarme al futón. Podría haberme dejado allí, en el piso de afuera. Pero no lo hizo. Eso es lo que me molestó.

Realmente me ha ayudado y no he hecho nada para devolverlo. estaba siendo desagradecida. Y por lo que escuché de Takkako, ni siquiera le gustaban los humanos. Los odiaba incluso. Y yo soy uno y también Rin. Y aquí pensé que tenía un corazón frío, duro y despiadado. Hacía frío, sí, fue duro, sí, pero no fue despiadado. Me ha mostrado misericordia durante todo mi tiempo aquí. Como ayer, me salvó la vida dos veces. Uno cerca del arroyo y el otro afuera de mi habitación designada

"Si quisieras encontrar a este señor". Empecé en silencio. "¿Dónde lo encontrarías?" Yo pregunté.

Ella ya había completado la mayor parte del lavado mientras yo solo terminaba uno. Eso demostró lo útil que era. Probablemente estaba espaciando o algo así. "Generalmente está en su estudio". Ella respondio. "O afuera en los jardines. Pero pasa la mayor parte del tiempo fuera del castillo, cuidando su territorio y buscando intrusos. Ya sabes, como cualquier otro señor demonio". Dijo mientras se levantaba.

También me puse de pie y la ayudé a poner la ropa húmeda pero limpia sobre una roca. "Los dejaremos aquí". Ella me informó. Miró a mi dirección con una dulce sonrisa. "¿Quieres que te lleve a su estudio?" ella preguntó. "¿O puedes encontrarlo por tu cuenta?"

Otro sonrojo subió a mis mejillas. "Creo que será mejor si me guias". Dije.

Ella se rió ligeramente y me condujo fuera del baño interior. O como lo llames. ¡No me preguntes maldita sea! Nuevamente giramos y atamos y finalmente comencé a reconocer el área. Este lugar era el lugar donde Rin me llevó cuando vi a Sesshomaru por primera vez.

Se detuvo y olfateó el aire un poco. "Hmm ... reflexionó con el ceño fruncido" Sesshomaru-sama no está en su estudio "Dijo suavemente (¿olvidé mencionar que era un demonio neko?).

Pero realmente no estaba prestando atención a ella. Sentí su aura demoníaca. La aura demoníaca de Sesshomaru. ¿Por qué Takkako no podía sentirlo? "Está bien, Takkako-san", dije en voz baja mientras le sonreía. "Arigatou. Creo que puedo abrirme camino desde aquí ". Dije.

Me miró vacilante." ¿Estás segura, Kagome-sama? ", Preguntó.

" Hai. "Dije.

" Está bien ... ", dijo dudosa. "No te pierdas, ¿de acuerdo? Por lo que escuché, solo has estado aquí por tres días. No he conocido ningún humano que memorice este lugar en unos pocos días. Rin-sama incluso tuvo dificultades para moverse por aquí y se perdió con frecuencia. Le llevó al menos una semana saber cómo moverse por este lugar ".

" Estaré bien ". La tranquilicé cuando comencé a alejarme." ¡Gracias de nuevo! ¡Realmente la pasé bien contigo! ", Dije sinceramente.

Me devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa." Igualmente, Kagome-sama ". Y con eso, la perdí de vista.

Continué caminando. No fue sin rumbo. Sabía a dónde iba. Bueno, sabía a quién iba a ir de todos modos. Podía sentir su aura demoníaca y actualmente lo estaba siguiendo. ¿Cómo es que Takkako no lo sintió? Ciertamente lo hizo y ella ha estado alrededor del pinchazo más que yo. Ella debería ser capaz de reconocerlo mejor que yo, así que ¿por qué fui el única en sentirlo?

Había decidido que iría a disculparme con ese tipo. Realmente no fue mi culpa en realidad. En parte fue culpa suya, aunque no podía verlo en este momento. Pero aún así, me disculparé. Lo juzgué antes de que realmente pudiera conocerlo y eso estaba en contra de mi creencia. Además, le falté el respeto cuando no fue necesario. Pero, de nuevo, él me faltó el respeto primero. Pero entonces tenía una razón para hacer ... ¡ARG! No importa. Me estoy poniendo nerviosa sin ninguna razón!

Y luego lo vi cuando abrí las puertas correderas al arroyo que Rin me mostró ayer. Se paró con orgullo cerca del arroyo, mirando la hermosa cascada. El sol brillaba y parecía iluminar sus reflejos azulados y las aguas. Nunca lo había visto así antes. Parecía sereno, tranquilo, mientras miraba. Su rostro, aunque se apartó de mí, ya no era tan duro ni frío. Quizás lo subestimé. Solo un poquito.

\- X

Sentí su presencia antes incluso de olerla. Tenía un aura tan única, no como ninguna de las otras mozas en este momento. Su aura era diferente, de alguna manera más única que las demás. Había algo oculto en ella, algo poderoso. Ella es diferente de todas las otras mikos. Muy diferente. Me estaba volviendo a respetar a regañadientes a la chica. Especialmente cuando ella se acercó a mí cuando aún estaba de espaldas, la miré por el rabillo del ojo mientras estaba parada a mi lado, con las manos en la espalda.

Observó la cascada como lo estaba haciendo anteriormente. El viento se balanceaba casualmente en nuestras caras, haciendo que nuestro largo cabello se aplastara ligeramente detrás de nosotros. Mientras la observaba, ella parecía diferente de alguna manera. Nunca la había visto tan relajada y distante con mi ser. ¿Paso algo? No vi ninguna razón por la que ella se sintiera tan cómoda conmigo después de los eventos que tuvieron lugar ayer

"Quería disculparme". Dijo de repente, rompiendo el silencio pacífico que este lugar tenía que traer. "Sobre ayer. No fue necesario". Ella dijo en voz baja. De alguna manera tuve la sensación de que una disculpa de ella era rara. Por eso prolongaba el silencio cuando ella quería una respuesta. Sin embargo, no quería uno porque continuó. "Creo que estaba enojada, ¿sabes?" ella preguntó retóricamente. "Acerca de no saber quién soy o quiénes son mis amigos o enemigos. Diablos, ni siquiera sé si tengo una familia. Podría ser huérfana por lo que sé". Ella se rió un poco, tristemente. "Pero eso no es excusa, ¿verdad? Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo?" ella concluyó bruscamente.

Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue que se disculpó. Estaba un poco sorprendido. Pensé que ella sería la moza arrogante, ignorante y terca que era hermano. Pero estaba equivocado. Es cierto, esperaba una disculpa de ella, pero pensé que su orgullo la detendría. Pensé que, como las zorras normales de mal genio, tendría demasiado orgullo para admitir que estaba equivocada. Otra culpa, Me quedé callado. El perdón no era uno de mis puntos fuertes.

A mi lado, ella suspiró por lo que pensé que era la derrota. "Bien, entonces tu arrogante trasero". Ella dijo juguetonamente. "Si lo aceptas o no, no es asunto mío. Me disculpé, así que no puedes decir que no. Si lo aceptas o no, no es mi problema".

A su nombre, inmediatamente me tensé. Pero luego perdí esa tensión después de que ella terminó de hablar. Simplemente no entiendo a esta chica. Ella sabe que no estamos en buenos términos y podría matarla cuando quiera. Y, sin embargo, continúa jugando estos pequeños juegos que arriesgan su vida. Fascinante. Y atrevida. "Pero creo que es tu problema". Respondí. "Si no lo acepta, puede esperar un poco de sangre de usted". Dije amenazadoramente.

Ella no se puso rígida. Ningún miedo irradiaba de ella. Me estaba molestando un poco que ella no me viera como una amenaza en absoluto. ¿Qué le pasaba a ella? "Bueno, ¿aceptas mis disculpas?" preguntó en voz baja, sin dejar de mirar el agua cruzada. He pensado en ello. Di mi respuesta. En silencio. Si ella no sabía lo que eso significaba, entonces una molestia para ella. Miramos uno al lado del otro el reluciente arroyo, la deslumbrante caída, la exuberante hierba verde que nos rodeaba. No lo había notado antes, pero con la forma en que estábamos parados, la forma en que estábamos actuando, parecíamos iguales. Ya no la veía como debajo de mí. Ella puede ser más débil, menos inteligente e ingenua, pero en este momento, ella era mi igual. Solo por el momento.

"La quemadura que te di". Ella comenzó, un tono preocupado en su voz. "¿Esta todo bien?" ella preguntó.

"Esperaba a estas alturas que te hubieras dado cuenta de que no puedo ser herido de gravedad por un simple mortal". Dije rotundamente. No era del todo cierto. La quemadura que me infligió todavía estaba en mi muñeca. Mi sangre de demonio ya debería haberlo curado, pero su energía de purificación parecía haber ralentizado el proceso. No importaba. Mañana se habrá ido, de eso estaba seguro.

La miré a ella y a su cuello magullado. Todavía no se ha curado por completo, pero pensé que habría sido un poco más oscuro. Quizás sea su energía miko en el trabajo, que la cura más rápido que cualquier ser normal. Otro misterio para agregar. "Sabes", comenzó una vez más y estaba un poco molesto por su charla. "Nunca más te llamaré demonio, ¿de acuerdo?" ella preguntó. No respondí No había necesidad. "Pero tampoco te llamaré 'sama'". añadió audazmente.

La enfrenté y mis ojos se entrecerraron. Pensé que ya habíamos superado esto. Estaba empezando el problema nuevamente. Ella suspiró de nuevo, probablemente sintiendo mi mirada fría. "No es que no te respeto, Sesshomaru". Ella dijo casualmente. "Pero técnicamente, no eres mi señor y, por lo tanto, no necesito darte ese título. No tengo maestro ni tengo a alguien de quien recibir órdenes. En eso, estoy segura". Ella dijo desafiante. Probablemente era cierto. Por mis encuentros con ella, ella no parecía seguir las órdenes de mi hermano pequeño. "Y además", agregó. "Realmente no me gustan mucho las formalidades". Ella sonrió.

Lo dejé pasar. Su lógica era bastante comprensible. Y además, no quiero estar en desacuerdo que tener otro fiasco sobre lo mismo. Supongo que se podría decir que ella ganó esta pequeña batalla. Piensa lo que quieras, pero sé que a veces una pérdida es más adecuada que una ganancia.

Hubo una vez más silencio con solo el agua y el susurro de los árboles haciendo un sonido. Olí su nerviosismo y ansiedad después de un tiempo. ¿Cuál es el problema de esta chica? "Sugiero que me ilumines sobre tus pensamientos". Le dije fríamente. "Deja de inquietarte y habla". ¿Impaciente, yo? No me llamaría así.

Sus pies se movieron un poco mientras su mirada bajaba. "Bueno, um, la cosa es ..." vaciló cuando un sonrojo se alzó en sus mejillas. Casi dejo salir una sonrisa. Divertido. "Me preguntaba qué sabes sobre mí". ella dijo todo en una respiración, con su cara rosada. Creo que ha estado dando vueltas por Rin demasiado. Este es el tipo de charla que esperaba de ella, no una chica generalmente confiada. ¿Por qué encontró ese tema vergonzoso? No tengo ni idea. Pft. Humanos

"Solo hemos tenido pocos encuentros antes de esto". Le dije. "No esconderé nada al respecto. La mayoría de las veces que nos encontramos, intenté matarte". Dije como si estuviera aburrido.

Sus ojos se posaron en mi rostro con una expresión de sorpresa. "¿i-intentaste matarme?" tartamudeó incrédula. No entendí por qué. Intenté matarla dos veces ayer.

"¿Tengo que repetirme, mujer?" Rompí.

Ella sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, haciendo que su cabello se volviera frágil. "¡Yo miento!" dijo ella sin poder hacer nada. "¿Pero por qué? ¿Hice algo para que quisieras matarme?" ella preguntó.

Me detuve por un momento. Si. Ella tenía. Estaba pensando si debería decirle o no. "Eras ... una molestia". Terminé claramente. Antes de que ella pudiera interrumpir continué. "Viajaste con un grupo de compañeros". Expliqué. "Un tajiya, un monje, un cachorro kitsune, un demonio neko y", por alguna extraña razón, me detuve.

Mirando a mi lado, noté que los nombres no habían afectado sus recuerdos o al menos los habían corrido. "Bien..?" ella persuadió. "Y...?" Ella tenía curiosidad. Eso podría decir.

"Y un inu-hanyou". Terminé en silencio. ¿Por qué me molestó? No lo hizo.

Aún así su rostro permaneció en blanco. ¿No los reconoció ella? "¿Sabes sus nombres?" ella me preguntó. "Porque ninguno de esos suena ninguna campana. Estaban cerca de mí, ¿verdad?"

Asenti. "Supongo que sí". Respondí. Realmente no estaba seguro, pero parecían cercanos. "Ustedes seis parecían ser amigos".

Ella asintió pero aún había confusión en sus ojos. "Pero, ¿por qué no recuerdo ...?" preguntó en voz baja. Ella no lo sabía pero la escuché.

"Creo que he escuchado sus nombres antes". Empecé de nuevo. "El tajiya, su nombre era Sango. El monje, creo, se llamaba Miroku. El cachorro kitsune y el neko no me preocupaban, así que no me molesté en saber sus nombres. "Era cierto. El monje y el tajiya representaban una leve amenaza, el cachorro y el neko eran solo plagas".

¿Y qué hay de esto? ... ¿Inu-hanyou? ", me preguntó con curiosidad.

Hice una pausa. Sabía que esta moza se preocupaba profundamente por mi medio hermano. Me preguntaba si decir su nombre la haría recordar algo. Solo había una forma de averiguarlo". Inuyasha. "Dije rotundamente. No mencioné el hecho de que él era mi medio hermano porque realmente no era necesario. La miré de nuevo y esta vez mi mirada se detuvo en ella." Su nombre es Inuyasha ".

_**que les ****pareció**_**, dejen sus comentarios si les gusto, como ****siempre**** lo aprecio mucho :o esto me ****inspira**** a seguir traduciendo historias de sesshome que son hermosas pero lamentablemente no ****están**** en español :( y aquello es muy triste**

_**pst: es una historia larga que cuenta con 35 cap ****así**_** que espero que la disfruten, con mucho cariño esta traducción va para todas las personas que comentan , gracias por eso, lo aprecio mucho, sigan asiéndolo me inspiran :D**

_**un besoooooooo**_

_**EmilyRIR**_


	5. capitulo 5

gracias a los reviews que me han dejado, respecto a la pregunta

-si aquella persona es mas importante, pero es un secreto :D

y gracias a Faby Sama por comentar y a Yami96, lo aprecio mucho

pst: me da gusto que les guste, perdón por la demora :0

**espero que les guste :)**

**créditos a: KazunaPikachu**

**titulo original: ****memory shadow**

**titulo traducido: sombras de la memoria**

**traductor: **_**EmilyRIR**_

_**capitulo 5**_

-X-X - X - X - X –

Un hombre caminaba por la playa. Había dos pares de huellas detrás de él. Significaron su viaje por la vida.

Uno era su huella y el otro era del Señor.

Pero cuando miró hacia atrás, descubrió que en sus momentos más desesperados solo había un par de huellas en la playa.

Se volvió hacia el Señor y le preguntó: "¿Por qué cuando más te necesitaba, me abandonaste?"

Pero el Señor a su lado respondió: "Mi hijo, mi hijo. Nunca me he apartado de tu lado. Donde solo ves una huella, fui yo quien te llevó".

-XXXXX-

"¡Una vez que su cuerpo se haya digerido, ninguno de nosotros podrá detenerla! ¿Bien chica? ¿Quieres morir aquí conmigo?

'No ... no moriré ... No en esto ... apestando ¡Infierno! ¡Vive de nuevo, -!

"Su nombre es Inuyasha".

La forma en que dijo ese nombre parecía tan hueca, tan vacía. Y seguía mirándome extrañamente; como si esperara que sucediera algo o que yo dijera algo especial. o lo que sea. Nuestras miradas duraron mucho, mucho tiempo y el silencio dominó el aire. Los sonidos distantes de la cascada apenas llegaron a mis oídos. Era como si sus ojos dorados me hipnotizaran o algo así. Su mirada era realmente intensa y no tenía idea por qué.

Inuyasha. Ese nombre ... yo ... comencé lentamente. "Inu ..." y fue entonces cuando sucedió. Un pequeño hormigueo comenzó a salir de mis dedos de los pies y gradualmente fue más y más alto. Sentí Una especie de cosquilleo que me llegó a la cara y me arrugué la nariz. "... ¡Yo…yo…yo…yo-achoo!" ¿Qué sucede cuando estornudas? Y no, no tuve mocos viniendo rápidamente por mi nariz muchas gracias.

Gruñí como si estuviera enferma (que técnicamente lo estaba) y sentí un sonrojo en mis mejillas. Lentamente, me giré para enfrentar al señor demonio. Lo que vi hizo que mis ojos se abrieran. Me estaba sonriendo. En realidad sonriéndome con diversión bailando en sus ojos. Y sentí que mi temperamento aumentaba. El patán. ¡Estaba enferma por amor de Dios! "¡Limpia esa sonrisa de tu cara, señor!" Dije enojada

Pero él seguía sonriendo mientras apartaba su rostro de mí. De hecho, lo único que me hizo ese nombre fue estornudar. Urg ... ¿qué esperaba de todos modos? Pero ese nombre sonó una pequeña campanita sin embargo. Como todos los otros nombres que mencionó. Me encogí de hombros. Dijo que eran mis amigos, ¿verdad? Debería estar familiarizado con ellos.

Cuando no se volvió para mirarme de nuevo, lo fulminé con la mirada. "¿Ya terminaste de reírte de mí ahora?" Pregunté amargamente. Realmente no creí lo que dije. No pensé que este tipo se reiría mucho. Él no miró exactamente Como un payaso aquí. he Un payaso. Me imaginé brevemente a Sesshomaru teñiéndose el cabello de varios colores y haciendo volteretas para entretener a los niños. Decir ah. Eso sería un poco extraño ...

Se volvió hacia mí y la sonrisa desapareció, sus ojos impasibles una vez más. Suspiro. No puedes ganarlo todo de una vez, ¿verdad? "¿Recuerdas algo de los seres que acabo de mencionar?" me preguntó sin emoción.

He pensado en ello. No. No corrieron mi memoria. No recordaba nada de ellos. Diablos, ni siquiera recordaba cómo se veían. Oh bien. Sacudí mi cabeza. "No señor-ee, Sesshomaru". Lo dije con una voz muy baja. No me preguntes por qué. Simplemente me sentía como al azar alrededor de la rigidez.

Él arqueó una ceja y casi dejo escapar una risita. ¡El estaba confundido! ¡Hurra! Se apartó de mí otra vez, pero esta vez me uní a él, contemplando la escena forestal. "¿Por qué viajamos?" Le pregunté, esta vez normalmente.

"Todos ustedes tenían el mismo objetivo". él empezó. "Fue para matar a un malvado hanyou malvado que causó estragos en cada una de tus vidas". Mi cabeza giró hacia él, dándole toda mi atención. Si pensaba que esto era malo o bueno, no tenía idea. "¿Qué?" preguntó. "¿Qué hizo él?" Suspiró ligeramente que apenas lo escuché.

Creo que se estaba cansando de explicarle las cosas a un humano olvidadizo. Meh Demasiado malo para él entonces. La paciencia es una virtud, ¿sabes? Hombre, odio ese dicho. "Tu pequeño grupo de viaje no me interesaba mucho". Dijo cuidadosamente. "No me molesté en recopilar información sobre sus objetivos separados". Dijo con frialdad. Imbécil.

Suspiré. Más fuerte que él. "Muy bien, gracias por la información Sesshomaru". Dije con solo un poco de sarcasmo.

"Serás acompañado de regreso a tus compañeros una vez que te hayas curado por completo". Dijo de repente, con dureza en su voz.

Lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Q-qué?" Pregunté incrédula. ¿Me iba a enviar lejos? ¿Así? ¡Pero ni siquiera conocía a estas personas! Pero, de nuevo ... se suponía que eran mis amigos, ¿verdad? No me harían daño ni se aprovecharían de mí, ¿verdad? rayos... "Está bien, espera un segundo". Dije con el ceño fruncido. "Dime, ¿cuánto tiempo he estado separado de estos ... compañeros míos?" Yo pregunté. Fue un pensamiento que comenzó a molestarme cuando me dijo que tenía compañeros de viaje. Si él fue quien intentó matarme, ¿por qué estaba con él y no con mis supuestos amigos?

Esta era una pregunta que parecía haber predicho. No se volvió hacia mí, ni siquiera me miró. Sus palabras fueron calculadas, cuidadosas y ... asombrosamente, un poco suaves ... "No han sido vistos por sus compañeros en dos meses". Dijo claramente. Mis ojos se abrieron. Woah Dos meses fueron mucho tiempo. "¿Y dónde había estado en los últimos dos meses?" Yo pregunté. "¿Y por qué estoy aquí contigo, en tu propia casa?"

Hubo silencio una vez más y sentí el miedo venir sobre mí. Agarré mi cabeza, sintiendo un latido. Lo recordé ... Sesshomaru ... Al menos creo que fue él. Estaba en un lugar oscuro y húmedo. Probablemente un suelo de bosque o algo así. Y luego vi dos botas negras ... y él dijo algo. Algo que tomé represalias ...

El dolor en mi cabeza comenzó a hacerse más fuerte a medida que mi dolor de cabeza empeoraba. Fue ... creo que fue la primera vez que lo conocí ... la reunión que en realidad apenas recordaba. Y entonces sus palabras me golpearon. "Miko, pensé que estabas muerta ..."

Y entonces mi dolor de cabeza cesó. Era como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Dejé caer mis manos a los costados y sentí que las lágrimas picaban mis ojos. Miré hacia arriba y vi a Sesshomaru mirándome, una emoción desconocida revoloteando por sus ojos hasta que desapareció. Me preguntaba si solo lo imaginaba. No dejé caer mis lágrimas. Hice un voto de que no lloraría delante de él. Y entonces me chupé las lágrimas con determinación. "Morí." Dije rotundamente. Mi voz estaba tan vacía, tan vacía de cualquier emoción. Pero por dentro mi corazón latía violentamente cuando mi sangre comenzó a enfriarse. Morí. Era la simple verdad.

Él asintió, confirmando mis miedos. Las lágrimas casi caen pero parpadeé con fuerza, forzándolas a volver. Pero, ¿cómo es que no recordaba cómo morí? ¿Cómo es que no sabía por qué? ¿Estuve en un accidente? ¿O alguien ... alguien me asesinó?

Mi corazón se apretó en mi pecho. No necesitaba decirlo. Ya puse las piezas juntas. Morí y se suponía que había muerto hace dos meses. Y ahora aquí estaba, caminando y respirando. ¿O fui? No podría haber estado en una tumba durante dos meses y no tener lombrices saliendo de mí o tener una piel que no se pudriera. ¿Que significaba eso?

Toda mi realidad se sentía como si se estuviera rompiendo ante mis ojos. Morí. Ni siquiera debería estar vivo. ¿Me había convertido en un zombie? ¿Un cadáver andante que solo pensaba que estaba vivo? Mis ojos se abrieron como platillos. O tal vez yo era una persona completamente diferente. ¿Y si no fuera este 'Kagome' que Sesshomaru declaró? ¿Qué pasa si en realidad fuera otra persona?

No recuerdo nada ni a nadie. Diablos, ni siquiera sabía mi propio nombre antes de que Sesshomaru me lo dijera. ¿Qué pasa si se equivocaron? ¿Y si no fuera realmente esta chica que todos pensaron que era? Estaba de vuelta al punto de partida. Realmente no sabía mi nombre. Esta persona acaba de decir que mi nombre era Kagome. ¿Y si realmente no lo fuera? Kagome estaba muerta, ¿no? Eso significaba que no podía estar viva ... como yo. Y todos esos nombres que mencionó no estaban muy familiarizados conmigo también. No me hicieron recordar nada en absoluto, eso era seguro.

Y así, he perdido mi verdadera identidad una vez más. Qué chica tan olvidadiza era ...

-X-

Se quedó allí parada, con una expresión de dolor en su rostro. Dudas e incertidumbres inundaron sus ojos junto con las lágrimas que se negó a derramar. Entonces me di cuenta de que ella no lloraría delante de mí. Por eso contuvo las lágrimas. Kagome murió y sintió que su vida terminaba.

observó cómo desaparecía su aura y escuchó que su respiración se detenía. Ella murió. Pero también sabía que esta chica delante de mí era ella. Se parecía a ella, actuaba como ella, tenía el mismo olor que ella. Sin mencionar el desafío. Pero solo había una forma de averiguar si realmente era ella la miko con la que viajaba mi medio hermano.

Extendí la mano y ahuequé su mejilla. Ella me miró desconcertada al principio antes de apoyarse en mi toque. Esto me sorprendió Tal vez estaba tan angustiada que estaba delirando. Bueno, incluso más delirante de lo habitual de todos modos. Con la punta de mis dedos, le corté la mejilla, lenta y superficialmente. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, pero no se alejó de mí. extraño.

La sangre manaba de su mejilla y llegaba a mis dedos. Ella no dijo nada. Bueno. No quería que ella hablara en este momento (de hecho, deseaba que dejara de hablar por completo, pero no tiene sentido esperar lo inevitable). Me llevé la mano a la cara y la olí. Luego saque mi lengua y lami su sangre de mis dedos.

Cuando puse mi mano a mi lado la miré. Ella es la miko. Ella tenía la misma sangre. Era el mismo olor y el sabor también era el mismo. No tuve dudas Esta era la niña, que vivía y respiraba. "que hiciste ...?" ella preguntó suavemente.

Me aparté de ella y comencé mi caminata de regreso al castillo. Cuando le respondí no miré hacia atrás. "Le haría bien no tener dudas sobre su identidad". Le dije con una voz muy plana y aburrida. "Eres esa miko irritante. Tienes mi palabra". Y con eso, desaparecí detrás de la puerta, separándonos por una simple pared de papel. Pero su aroma aún permanecía a mi alrededor, principalmente en mi mano. El sabor de ella todavía estaba en mi boca mientras rodaba la lengua.

Cuando probé su sangre, era pura y sin mancha. Justo como debería ser la sangre de una miko. De alguna manera ... tentador. Me llenó de un deseo muy débil pero deseo no obstante. Su sangre no era como cualquier otro ningens que he conocido. Gritaron y se encogieron ante mí, suplicando piedad que no les di. Pero esta chica, no, esta joven, no me temía. Incluso cuando derramé su sangre, ella no se inmutó. Ella solo me miró con sus ojos inquisitivos.

Mi sonrisa oscura se había extendido por mi cara. No me temía porque aún no había visto el derramamiento de sangre que podía causar. Ya lo había visto pero lo había olvidado, haciéndolo como si no lo hubiera visto en absoluto. Si ella solo viera cómo peleo en la batalla, sé que después se encogería debajo de mí. Ella no se atrevería a desafiarme o hablarme de una manera tan extraña.

De hecho, quería ver su miedo, verla temer mi poder. Necesitaba que se sometiera, no que se presentara como una igual. Pero su desafío, creo, es lo que la hizo tan interesante para mí. Cuando discutíamos, se encendía una chispa y el aire a nuestro alrededor se calentaba. Dejé de pensar en estos pensamientos mientras mi sonrisa se desvanecía.

No podía sentirme atraído por una criatura tan vil. Bueno, puede que no sea vil pero todavía era humana. Todos los humanos tienen algo que ocultar, un oscuro secreto que guardar. Pero, de nuevo, todos lo hacemos.

-X

"¿Oh? Es la muchacha de antes. ¿Has venido a morir aquí con él? Qué dulce".

"Tú deseas."

Algo sobre lo que dijo, hizo que mi confianza creciera. No tenía idea de por qué había olido mi sangre y la había probado (lo cual era un poco extraño), pero me dio su palabra y creo que es bastante grande. Suspiré la agitación en mí comenzando a calmarse. Confié en el. Realmente lo hice. En este momento, él era en quien más confiaba. Podría matarme, sí, lo sé, pero tendría que ser por una buena razón. No me mataría de la nada porque tenía ganas. Además, dijo que me devolvería a mis verdaderos compañeros. No mentiría sobre eso. Alejarme de mis amigos aquí me da un poco de miedo. Fue aterrador dejar a las personas de confianza para ir a otro grupo que no conocías en absoluto. ¿Realmente haría eso? ¿Enviarme a un grupo de personas que apenas saben? Supongo que lo haría. Me entristecí a pesar de que no había ninguna necesidad. Él mismo me dijo que intentó matarme muchas veces antes de esto y que ya había tratado de matarme dos veces en los primeros días. Pero, a pesar de todo eso, me sentí segura a su alrededor. Loco, loco, lo sé pero aún así. Así es como me siento ...

"Te vas a ir ¿eh?" Takkako preguntó.

Suspiré. "Sí. Cuando mi enfermedad se haya ido". Dije. Pero estaba mejorando. Fue ayer cuando tuve esa conversación con Sesshomaru y apenas dormí esa noche. Incluso con su palabra, aún era incierto, todavía dudoso. Necesitaba a alguien más que Sesshomaru que me conociera y pudiera decirme mi nombre.

Estábamos en los jardines del castillo, recogiendo hierbas medicinales y otras cosas. Algunas de las hierbas me recordaron algo. No me preguntes "Mi resfriado se está desgastando, así que creo que se habrá ido mañana". Le dije. "Pero a veces tengo este dolor de cabeza".

Se volvió hacia mí, su cesta llena de hierbas recién cortadas. "Dolores de cabeza, Kagome-sa- quiero decir, Kagome?" ella preguntó. Parece ... ¿cómo se llamaba? Oh sí, Takara, se ha corrido la voz. Bueno. ¡No más nombres muy pronunciados para mí!

"Sí." Dije de nuevo. "Vienen y se van. ¿Crees que Sesshomaru me haría quedarme más tiempo por eso?" Le pregunté mientras recogía una hierba de aspecto divertido con venas moradas. Me sudaba mentalmente. ¿No eran venenosos? Tal vez para los humanos ... pero no para los demonios. Lo que sea. Realmente no quería aprender sobre biología demoníaca.

Takkako me miró con una pequeña sonrisa, que nunca la había visto usar. "Suenas como si tuvieras esperanza, Kagome". ella dijo astutamente.

Me sonrojé. "¡yo no lo hago!" Tartamudeé con un calor creciente. Me volví hacia ella y le di la sonrisa más segura mientras estaba avergonzada. "Yo solo quiero pasar más tiempo contigo y con Rin-chan, ¡eso es todo! No quiero quedarme aquí por ese pinchazo. "Dije lo más rápido posible.

Pero ella seguía mirándome con su sonrisa omnisciente. Aprendí muchas cosas sobre Takkako durante mi estadía: 1 ) Podría actuar con timidez en las primeras impresiones, cuando está mintiendo o cuando está nerviosa. 2) Tiene este lado tortuoso que he llegado a la conclusión de que todos los demonios tienen. 3) Parecía leerme como un libro, aunque solo nosotros acabo de conocerme.

¡No es que estuviera diciendo que quería quedarme por él! Me siento más seguro cerca de él, eso es todo. No me gusta de esa manera. Lo sé con certeza. Y estoy hablando muy en serio aquí. Es no esa caca de negación de la que la gente habla a menudo. ¡Oye! ¡Mira! ¡Poo no está en el diccionario! ¡Tiene una línea roja ondulada debajo! ¡Ja! ¡Sé algo que el diccionario no sabe! ¡Ja, ja! Tos No importa.

Regresó a su trabajo con una expresión seria. Me sorprendió un poco. ¿Qué pasó con su expresión astuta que tenía antes? "Takkako-san, ¿qué pasa?" Pregunté preocupado.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, una suave sonrisa apareció en sus labios. "Nada, Kagome. Gomen. Estaba pensando en algo".

La miré por un rato antes de dejar caer el asunto. Oh bien. No estábamos tan cerca. Ella podría esconderme secretos. Cuando terminamos de recoger las hierbas volvimos al castillo. Takkako me llevó a la cocina donde otros demonios me saludaron. Ella me presentó a todos ellos.

"Este es nuestro chef, Kaya-san". Dijo mientras señalaba a uno de los cocineros. Ella era un demonio (no sorprende allí) con el pelo blanco grisáceo. Por sus arrugas y la forma en que sus ojos verdes retrataban la experiencia, creía que era muy vieja. Probablemente mayor que Sesshomaru. Brr. Ese es un pensamiento espeluznante ...

Me incliné ante ella cuando ella hizo lo mismo. "Hajimemashite". Dije cortésmente "Watashi wa Kagome desu". Dije mientras me ponía de pie.

La cocinera, Kaya, me sonrió cálidamente, pero algo en ella me hizo pensar que era un poco arrogante. "Se quien eres." Ella dijo. "Todos lo hacen. ¿Quién olvidaría el nombre del ser humano a quien nuestro señor mantuvo tan humildemente?" ella preguntó con una sonrisa. Eep Le mostraron los colmillos y se veían muy puntiagudos. "Una acción muy rara si me preguntas".

No sabía cómo responder a eso. En cambio, solo sonreí nerviosamente. "¡Oh, detente, Kaya!" dijo otro demonio alegremente mientras empujaba suavemente a la anciana en las costillas. "¡Estás aterrorizando a nuestro invitado!" ella frunció el ceño ligeramente. Ella era más joven que el otro demonio. Mucho más joven. Parecía estar en su mediana edad. Tenía el pelo largo de color púrpura claro (¿lila tal vez? Realmente era inusual) que estaba trenzado firmemente en la parte posterior. Llevaba un delantal con el atuendo habitual de la criada. Ella era hermosa. Era difícil imaginar que ella fuera un mero sirviente.

"Este es nuestro querido amigo, Aaya-chan". Takkako dijo dulcemente. "Ella ayuda a Kaya-san con la cocina y la limpieza. A veces me ayuda con otras tareas". Ella dijo.

Ella me hizo una reverencia y yo hice lo mismo. "Dozo yoroshiku, Kagome-san". Ella dijo cortésmente. "Ayer, Takkako-san habló con mucho cariño de ti".

Me sonrojé. "A-Arigatou Aaya-san". Dije nerviosamente

"¡Ooooh! ¿Es este el nuevo Sesshomaru-sama humano que trajo?" gritó otra voz. La persona con dicha voz apareció frente a mí como por arte de magia. Ella era tan hermosa como Aaya ... Tal vez porque se veían exactamente iguales. Eran gemelos (sugoi. Nunca supe que los demonios podrían tener gemelos), excepto que este demonio tenía el pelo más corto y era un poco más oscuro. Pero había algo en sus ojos que eran diferentes a los de Aaya. Eran alegres e infantiles mientras que la de su hermana era astuta y tortuosa. Interesante combinación.

Tragué saliva. "H-Hai". Dije mansamente Tanta gente para presentar a la vez. Y todos aquí y personalidades tan diferentes. Y también eran demonios ... Estaba nervioso. Realmente lo estaba.

La mujer recién llegada me miró de arriba abajo, olisqueándome la nariz. Sus grandes ojos inocentes buscaron mi rostro, luego el resto de mi cuerpo. Se estaba volviendo muy incómodo. Cuando terminó de inspeccionarme, se apartó y me miró a los ojos. Tragué saliva. Una chica tan extraña y muy desconcertante ...

Después de terminar su examen, cerró los ojos y asintió, cruzando los brazos. "Bien bien." Ella dijo repetidamente. Abrió los ojos y reveló sus orbes de zafiro azul que miraban directamente a los míos. "Ella no sería la mejor concubina para Sesshomaru-sama, pero parece bonita-"

Me sonrojé diez veces mientras los demás fruncían el ceño (Aaya y Kaya. Takkako se sonrojó como yo). "¡Sekiko!" Aaya dijo enojada, interrumpiendo a su hermana. "¡No le hables así a Kagome-san! Vas a avergonzarla".

El demonio, Sekiko, hizo un puchero y me miró disculpándose. De acuerdo, tal vez no eran realmente gemelos. Sekiko parecía mucho más joven que Aaya. Probablemente solo hermanos entonces. Hermanos que se parecían mucho. "Gomen nasai, Kagome-chan". Ella dijo linda. Tenía aproximadamente la misma altura que yo, pero parecía ser una niña pequeña. Aaya era más alta que ella, por un par de pulgadas. ¿Cómo los confundí para ser gemelos?

"-Está bien". Dije con una risita suave. El sonrojo todavía estaba en mis mejillas, pero ahora se estaba desvaneciendo.

Ella me sonrió y se presentó. "¡Mi nombre es Sekiko! ¡Pero puedes llamarme Sekiko-chan!" dijo ella alegremente. Le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió. "Hai, Sekiko-chan". Dije. Ahora que las presentaciones habían terminado, no tenía idea de qué decir a continuación. Y luego lo recordé. "Um, ¿saben dónde está Takara-san?" Les pregunte. ¿Recuerda? ¿La sirvienta canina demonio de ayer?

Todos me dieron caras confundidas. "¿Ta ... ka ... ra ...?" repitieron al mismo tiempo. Todas sus caras estaban en blanco. Y luego, después de unos segundos más, Aaya exclamó en voz alta. "¡Oh, sí! Shem- quiero decir, Takara-san está haciendo otra tarea alrededor del castillo. No la ves mucho, ya que nunca ha estado en un lugar por mucho tiempo ", dijo nerviosamente."

Pero quién es ... "Sekiko comenzó, pero luego fue interrumpida por los demás.

" ¡Sí, sí! ", dijo Kaya en voz alta, sobre la voz de Sekiko." Takara-san está ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo Todo lo que ella hace es trabajar. Tendrías suerte si te toparas con ella de vez en cuando. "

Takkako también se unió con un movimiento de cabeza." Takara-san es un demonio realmente agradable. Lástima que tenga tanto trabajo por hacer ". Dijo con tristeza.

Miré a Sekiko y la encontré enojada." ¿Quién es Takara? ", Gritó. Pero Aaya se cubrió la boca y le susurró algo al oído que no pude. Su cara de repente se iluminó y soltó una gran O. "¡Sí, ahora lo recuerdo!" se rió.

Los miré a todos. Actuaban tan ... tan sospechosos. Y Aaya estaba a punto de decir algo más antes Me pregunté qué. Todos recuperaron la compostura y Kaya me preguntó dulcemente: "Kagome, ¿te gustaría prepararte para la cena de esta noche?", Preguntó.

"Me encantaría", respondí felizmente. ¡Finalmente, algo que hacer! Jugué con Rin hasta la noche de ayer y hoy no la he visto. Probablemente no esté recogiendo flores con Jaken o algo así. Ahora que lo pienso ... tampoco he visto a Sesshomaru hoy.

"Pero Kagome" dijo Takkako. suavemente. "Realmente no deberías cocinar hoy. Todavía tienes resfriado, ¿recuerdas? ", Recordó.

¡Doh! (PD: No soy dueño de los Simpson) ¡Me olvidé por completo de eso! Suspiré en derrota." Sí, tienes razón Takkako-san. Probablemente también enfermaría a todos los que lo comieron.

"¡Keh!" dijo Kaya Por alguna razón, esa palabra hizo que mi corazón latiera más rápido y mi cabeza latiera con fuerza. "Todo el mundo es un demonio aquí. No pueden enfermarse".

El dolor de cabeza disminuyó y mi ritmo cardíaco se estabilizó. ¿Qué pasaba con esa explosión al azar? "Pero te estás olvidando de esa chica, Rin-sama". Aaya pensó con un dedo en la barbilla. "Y Sesshomaru- sama sabe si la comida está contaminada o no por esa nariz suya. Aunque no lo afectará, no quiere nada menos que perfecto.

Eso describió perfectamente la estatua. Pero cuando ella lo dijo no había desdén o falta de respeto hacia él. Realmente lo respetaban, ¿verdad? Kaya suspiró. "Tienes razón, Aaya". Ella dijo abatida:

"Puedo ayudarte mañana si quieres". "Mi enfermedad casi se ha ido de todos modos. Mañana estará claro y podría ayudarte con la cena. "Dije amablemente.

Inmediatamente se animó con una sonrisa." Arigatou, Kagome. "Dijo." Y tendré que enseñarte cómo cocinar la comida. A Sesshomaru- sama le gusta. Es decir, ¿ya sabes cocinar? ", Me preguntó.

'Ramen. Me vino a la mente y sacudí la cabeza mentalmente. Esa palabra me sonó familiar, pero L no sabía por qué. ¿Qué era el ramen? sonaba familiar pero no sabía por qué. ¿Qué era el ramen de todos modos? Sacudí la cabeza físicamente. "No recuerdo cómo cocinar". Yo les dije.

"¡Bueno!" Kaya sonrió de lado. "¡Desde ahora puedes llamarme Sempai!" ella se rio entre dientes. Me sudaba. Ella no actuó como el viejo demonio que pensé que sería. Un grupo de amigos tan extraño ... y creo que también encajaré bien.

No sabía si estaba bromeando o no, así que solo asentí. "A-AIl correcto". Dije con incertidumbre.

Y entonces Kaya comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Ella me palmeó la espalda, que para un viejo demonio, era bastante fuerte. Probablemente por la parte demonio. "¡Me gusta esta! ¡Es diferente de todos los demás humanos cobardes o estúpidos que he conocido!" ella se rio entre dientes.

Me reí con ella nerviosamente. Y luego los otros se unieron y me sentí más cómodo con ellos. No fueron tan malos. Se sentía un poco ... hogareño.

-X

No estaba evitando la miko. Simplemente estaba en lugares donde ella no estaba. Y si ella estaba allí, decidí tomar otra ruta. Estaba evitando. Fue un viaje discreto. Me di cuenta de que su enfermedad estaba disminuyendo, pude sentirlo con mi olor demoníaco. Probablemente estaría bien para mañana.

Tendría que traerla de vuelta entonces, pero todavía tenía ese dolor de cabeza. Aparecería de vez en cuando. Por qué, tenía una pista para esa respuesta. Los dolores de cabeza probablemente fueron causados por algo que intentaba restaurar o activar su memoria. Había olvidado sus recuerdos, pero eso no significa que los haya perdido para siempre. Creo que algo está reprimiendo su capacidad de recordar. Su conciencia interior está tratando de escapar, pero está siendo restringida por ... algo. Por lo tanto, causándole dolores de cabeza frecuentes.

¿Pero cómo podríamos soltar las cadenas? Cuando creía que algo agotaría su memoria, no lo haría. Y en otras ocasiones sus recuerdos tratarían de salir al azar, causándole dolores de cabeza al azar. Algo le impedía recordar y tuve una leve idea de quién causó esto. Naraku ¿Pero cómo?

Suspirando y sintiendo mi propio dolor de cabeza, salí de mi castillo y viajé al pueblo llamado Edo. Yo quería ver cómo estaba mi hermano. La última vez que lo vi fue cuando murió esa miko. No me molesté con ellos desde entonces. Ya no necesitaba Tetsusaiga. No lo necesitaba

No tardé mucho en llegar allí, especialmente si usé mis poderes demoníacos para alcanzarlo. Me escondí detrás de un árbol, contemplando el lugar donde el olor de mi hermano era más fuerte. Estaba en un árbol. El árbol sagrado donde se inmovilizó a Inuyasha. El Goshinboku, ¿verdad? No necesitaba saberlo.

Y cuando llegué a dicho lugar, lo encontré sentado allí, mirando hacia el cielo oscuro. Su postura era tan lamentable, simplemente acostada allí en la rama, mirando con ojos vidriosos. Su ser parecía irradiar tristeza, pérdida y mucho pesar. Fue muy patético.

¿No ha llorado lo suficiente durante los últimos dos meses? Simplemente patético Y luego escuché pasos viniendo hacia el árbol y oculté mi aura y mi aroma. Los dos humanos y el kitsune llegaron y se detuvieron justo debajo del árbol. Con mi audición demoníaca escuché su conversación perfectamente

"Inuyasha, será mejor que entres". La hembra, Sango, dijo. Había algo diferente en ella. Su postura parecía enderezarse y su voz era ligeramente hueca. Había un dolor en sus ojos que quedaría para siempre marcado.

Inuyasha no dijo nada. Ni siquiera reconoció su presencia. El monje, Miroku, trató de hablar con el terco hanyou. "Inuyasha. No has comido en días. Debes venir y probar el caldo de Kaede-sama. Realmente es delicioso". Él dijo. Pero también había algo diferente en él. Cada vez que lo veía tenía una cara optimista y segura. Ahora estaba un poco envejecido y sus ojos violetas eran menos brillantes.

Y sin embargo, mi medio hermano no dijo nada. Simplemente se quedó allí, ignorando la realidad por completo. Tonto. Y luego el kitsune sin nombre intentó despertarlo. "¡Inuyasha, gran idiota!" gritó enojado. "¿Por qué tienes que ser tan dramático todo el tiempo? ¡Todos aquí extrañan a Kagome! ¡Nos duele tanto como tú! ¡Deja de actuar como si fueras tan especial!" gritó. Con cada palabra escuché su voz quebrarse y olí sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Los niños muestran sus emociones tan libremente. Al igual que miko.

Parecía que el kitsune había ganado cuando Inuyasha saltó de la rama del árbol y sostuvo al cachorro por el pelo. "¡Inuyasha!" Tanto el monje como el tajiya le gritaron. Solo arqueé una ceja mientras veía al kitsune luchar en el agarre de Inuyasha. "No sabes como me siento." Él gruñó, malicia llena en su voz. "No puedes saber cómo me siento". Escupió mientras arrojaba el kitsune al suelo. Pero el cachorro solo le gruñó y saltó sobre su cabeza, mordiéndose la oreja triangular. Un acto tan audaz para alguien tan joven. Pero mi hermano hanyou solo le gruñó amenazadoramente antes de golpearlo con fuerza. El tajiya lo atrapó y todos miraron al hanyou.

También noté un cambio en mi medio hermano. Sus ojos dorados, muy parecidos a los míos, eran duros y fríos, haciéndolos aún más como los míos. No me gustó ese hecho. Mientras continuaban su pelea sin sentido, me despedí silenciosamente, volviendo al castillo. Todos cambiaron por lo que parece. Todo cambió debido a la muerte de un mortal. Que patetico. Todos mueren. Deberían saber eso. Y si supieran eso, entonces no se lamentarían tanto por la muerte de la miko. Deberían haber seguido adelante, las cosas repugnantes. Cambiaron tanto en personalidad que supe que la miko era querida por ellos.

¿Realmente se preocupaban tanto por ella? Quizás eran más que solo amigos. Quizás se sintieron más como una familia juntos. Escupí con disgusto. Amigos de la familia. ¿Por qué necesitarías alguno de ellos? Ellos son solo molestias y distracciones.

Llegué al castillo justo después de la cena. No sería la primera vez que me saltaría la cena. Revisé a Rin, que estaba profundamente dormida en la habitación de la miko. Dicho miko no estaba dormido. Estaba leyendo un libro que supuse que había encontrado. Me acerqué a su habitación y ella de repente dejó de leer. Me calme.

Giró la cabeza y se levantó, dejando el libro abierto hacia abajo. Fue hacia las puertas de papel y las abrió. Salió y miró hacia arriba, como si buscara algo. Fue entonces cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron. Marrón a dorado. Me miró entre los árboles y no me moví ni hablé. Y entonces escuché su pequeña pero firme voz hablar. "¿Dónde estabas?" ella preguntó, un tono preocupado en su voz.

Me sorprendió un poco. ¿Preocupado? ¿Sobre mí? Bah. No le respondí. En cambio, dije algo más. "Ve a la cama, miko". Dije tan fríamente como pude. Era tarde. No debería estar despierta si quería recuperar su fuerza.

Y, como era previsible, ella no me obedeció. "No tengo sueño", dijo claramente. "Solo quería agradecerte por lo de ayer". Ella sonrió. "Realmente me ayudaste, ¿sabes?" dijo ella agradecida.

Estaba estupefacto, lo cual era raro. Ella estaba sonriendo. A mi. ¿Desde cuándo hizo eso? Nadie me ha sonreído sinceramente a excepción de Rin. Asentí hacia ella en silencio y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Su sonrisa ... fue agradable. Le dio un aura pacífica a su alrededor, iluminada por la luna. Ella nunca deja de sorprenderme, este ningen.

"Oyasumi nasai". Me lo dijo suavemente mientras volvía a su habitación y apagaba la luz de las velas.

Y para mi sorpresa, respondí. Aunque ella no pudo haberlo escuchado, le respondí. Por una vez en mi vida hice algo inútil y no me importó. "Oyasumi"

_**que les ****pareció**_**, dejen sus comentarios si les gusto, como ****siempre**** lo aprecio mucho :o esto me ****inspira**** a seguir traduciendo historias de sesshome que son hermosas pero lamentablemente no ****están**** en español :( y aquello es muy triste**

_**pst: es una historia larga que cuenta con 35 cap ****así**_** que espero que la disfruten, con mucho cariño esta traducción va para todas las personas que comentan , gracias por eso, lo aprecio mucho, sigan asiéndolo me inspiran :D**

_**un besoooooooo**_

_**EmilyRIR**_


	6. capittulo 6

**espero que les guste :)**

**créditos a: KazunaPikachu**

**titulo original: ****memoria sombra**

**titulo traducido: sombras de la memoria**

**traductor: **_**EmilyRIR**_

-X - X - X - X - X -

Las promesas que te haces son como ciruelos japoneses

-No dan fruto.

Si realmente no quieres hacerlo. "

\- X - X - X - X - X -

"Pero si es así, entonces está en peligro".

"- ama jugar con las emociones de las personas ..."

A algunas personas les gusta la luz del sol. A algunas personas les gusta la lluvia. Algunas personas les gusta la nieve, mientras que otras personas les gusta el granizo. En cuanto a mí, me gusta la lluvia. Me gusta cómo nunca está en silencio, siempre se escucha incluso cuando son solo los más pequeños ruidos. Me gusta cómo, una diferencia de sol, podría llorar por ti cuando no estás. Cómo, una diferencia de muchas cosas, puede lavar todas tus penas y vergüenzas.

Cuando estás bajo el cielo ennegrecido, dejando que las gotas caigan sobre tu cara, se siente como si estás llorando, como si alguien llorara por ti. De esa manera, no necesitas llevar la carga de tu vida completamente sobre tu espalda. De esa manera, puedes encontrar al menos algo de paz cuando tu mente está nublada por el arrepentimiento o desesperación.

Me gusta cómo la lluvia siempre es fresca, nunca tibia y caliente. Cuando hace frío, o incluso frío, sientes que estás siendo limpiado. Sí, esa es la palabra. Puedo mirar la lluvia durante horas, solo viendo como las gotas golpean la superficie y salpican. Me encanta cómo sopla el viento, suave o salvajemente, y transporta el agua. Es de alguna manera ... atractivo.

En este momento, desearía que estaría lloviendo ...

De esa manera ... No sería el objetivo principal de las moscas ...

"¡Aléjate de mí, monstruos voladores!" Grité, alejándolos de mí. Oh, cómo detestaba a las moscas ... Otra mosca aterrizó en mi brazo y la miré peligrosamente. "¿Qué dije, pequeño gusano?" Rugí mientras lo apagaba.

Hoy estaba haciendo calor. Y cuando digo caliente, ¡quiero decir caliente! Ningún otro cuerpo parece notarlo, excepto yo, que creo que fue realmente extraño. ¿Era realmente sensible al clima o algo así? Una mosca zumbó alrededor de mi cabeza y agitación mis manos salvajemente, tratando de alejarla. ¿Alguna vez ha demostrado moscas? Ya sabes cómo en programas de televisión o dibujos animados ¡Bueno, en la vida real, casi nunca te dejan en paz!

"¡Vete!" Grité de frustración. Actualmente estaba afuera. Necesitaba respirar aire fresco y era la mitad del día. Todavía no había visto a Sessiomaru y necesitamos decirle que le prepararía la cena. Sí, preparando la cena para el príncipe de hielo. ¿Me pregunto cómo reaccionará él ante mi cocina?

Otra mosca aterrizó en mi mejilla y algo dentro de mí se rompió. Rugí enojado y, muy cómicamente, alejé a la mosca con mis brazos agitándome salvajemente. ¿A quién le importa si alguien me vio así y probablemente demoró que era retrasado? Estas moscas necesitan ser enseñadas un poco

¡Lección! "¡Te enseñaré a seguir molesándome!" Grité en voz alta mientras continuaba persiguiendo enojada, esas pequeñas venas de dibujos animados aparecieron en mi frente. Realmente, las moscas pueden ser un poco molestas ... "¡Vuelve aquí y enfréntate a mi-!"

"¿Qué, puedo preguntar, estás haciendo, miko?" Una voz fría y pétrea penetró mis oídos.

Me detuve a medio paso y me di la vuelta para ver al mismo príncipe de hielo allí parado. Tenía una ceja elegantemente arqueada y sus ojos dorados brillaban como ... diversión. ¿Era eso lo único que podría mostrarle a sus ojos? Oh espera puedo hacerlo enojar, y frustrado, y molesto y muy, muy irritado. Punto para mí

"Malditas moscas me están atacando". Gruñí mientras alejaba a otra mosca de mi cara. "Juro que estas cosas no son ordinarias. Tienen que ser un youkai o algún tipo de insecto encantado". Dije con desdén.

Su ceja plateada seguía arqueada. Debería dejarlo. Si seguía haciendo eso, obtendríamos arrugas más rápido. "Les puedo pedir que no permitan que vuelen youkai en mi dominio". Dijo impasible. "¿Puedo comer algo que pueda ayudar a repeler estos insectos?" él me pidió.

Fue mi turno de levantar una ceja, dos en realidad. ¿El gran señor me estaba dando algún tipo de consejo? Sospechoso ... "Está bien. Dije lentamente, mis ojos perfectamente diciendo que era cauteloso con él.

Abrió la boca para hablar y desear que una mosca volara sin ninguna razón en absoluto ". Báñate., Bajando la ceja.

Lo fulminé con la mirada bruscamente. ¿Por qué demonios solo estas moscas iban hacia mí? "¿Y qué quieres decir con eso?", Le pregunté de advertencia. ¿Estaba insinuando que apestaba?

"Estoy diciendo que atraes a las moscas". simplemente porque hueles ", dijo en un tono aburrido". ¿Por qué otra razón estas pequeñas criaturas estarían molestando solo a ti? "Era más una declaración que una pregunta.

¡Estaba insinuando que apestaba! Fruncí el ceño con ira, mi lista de adjetivos para nuestro príncipe de hielo favorito creciendo cada segundo. Pero un baño sonaba bien, por mucho que odiara admitirlo. Hacía calor y prácticamente me estaba derritiendo con cada segundo que pasaba bajo el sol. Y no había tomé uno hoy tampoco.

¡Pero eso todavía no significaba que apestaba! ¿Lo hizo ...? Mi cara se sonrojó de ira y vergüenza. ¡No apestaba! ¡Entonces Rin me lo había dicho y es tan honesta como una niña! Bueno, técnicamente es una niña, ¡pero eso solo fortalece mi evidencia de que no apesta! Crucé mis brazos infantilmente, quitando mi flequillo de mis ojos. "Multa". Dije rígidamente cuando comience a pasar el idiota hacia la zona de baño. "Jerk ... murmuré por lo bajo". Escuché eso. "Sesshomaru me gritó fríamente. ¿Cómo podría uno romperse y permanecer fresco al mismo tiempo? Arg. Sesshomaru tiene la costumbre de hacer posible lo imposible ... Y ¡También acepté prepararle la cena! Oh, sí. Eso me recordó.

"Oh, será mejor que no llegues tarde a cenar esta noche", le dije mientras miraba hacia atrás, tratando de reprimir mi ira. "Te haré algo.

Parecía sorprendido al principio antes de que lo cubriera de nuevo. Parecía hacer eso mucho recientemente. Mostrar una emoción y luego encubrirlo en el siguiente segundo. Tal vez estaba perdiendo el control. Bien "¿Mis cocineros permitieron que un humano inmundo como tú atendiera mi alimentación?", Preguntó burlonamente, con una mirada cruel en sus ojos.

Le di el dedo.

8888

Entonces mis ojos se abrieron un poco más que un poco. Lo bueno es que se fue antes de que lo viera. No tenía idea de lo que significaba ese gesto, pero sabía que era una especie de insulto e irrespeto. No puedo ver a la miko hacer otra cosa. La forma en que tenía el dedo medio con tanta fuerza, por la forma en que sus ojos me hablaban de desprecio y enojo, sabía que el significado del movimiento no era educado de ninguna manera.

Y quién sabía que una chica de aspecto inocente como ella usaría cuentos. mucho que aprender sobre esta pequeña zorra.

También era un misterio cómo podría salirse con la suya tan delgada gs también. Si alguien más hubiera hecho eso, hubiéramos tenido sus gargantas en un instante. Y, sin embargo, esta chica de alguna manera había evadido eso sin hacer nada en absoluto. Si no supiera que ella era una miko, pensé que era brujería. No es que una bruja realmente pueda tener eso a esta persona.

Y era cierto, ella apestaba. Sin embargo, los demonios ordinarios o los humanos no podrían notarlo. Las narices de algunas personas no eran agudas como las de un inu-youkai. Olía a sudor que se superponía con su aroma natural, generalmente agradable. Por eso necesitamos bañarse. Y no ayudó nada que ella estaba corriendo con un kimono de cuerpo entero persiguiendo criaturas apenas perceptibles. Realmente, esta chica era una persona de la que muchas personas cuestionarían la cordura. Especialmente cuando ella se ofreció a preparar mi comida.

me encogí de hombros mentalmente y continué mi patrulla alrededor del castillo. A veces era aburrido, pero un señor no puede escapar de estos deberes. Me alejé de mi castillo, después de dar instrucciones a Jaken, y examiné mis tierras.

Mientras lo estaba, mis pensamientos habían vagado involuntariamente hacia la misteriosa miko.

Su enfermedad había desaparecido, eso era seguro. Sus dolores de cabeza también han sido menos frecuentes. Sería bueno si la devolviera pronto a sus compañeros. ¿Pero cómo abordar el asunto? No podría dejarla con ellos sin dejar una palabra. Podrían matarla a la vista, pensando que es un impostor o un truco hecho por mí o Naraku. No podría haberla matado. Si lo hiciera, todos mis esfuerzos habrían sido un desperdicio y este Sesshomaru no hace eso. Decidí ir a advertirles sobre ella. Comencé mi camino hacia el Decidí ir a una publicidad sobre ella. Comencé mi camino hacia el pueblo llamado Edo una vez más, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo. ¿Por qué un señor demonio visitaba este pequeño pueblo dos veces en dos días? Seguramente esta morada de patéticos humanos y mi medio hermano no merecen la atención de un demonio como yo. Pero elegí irme.

Encontré a sus compañeros en las afueras de la aldea, pareciendo tener una discusión entre ellos. Tomé nota de mi medio hermano no había obtenido por completo la sumisión de sus seguidores y yo sonreí internamente. El líder ni siquiera podría controlar una patética pandilla de humanos y youkai de bajo nivel.

Esta vez, no me molestas en ocultar mi aura y no me importas el viento, que me encantan mi aroma. Quería que supieran que estaba aquí. Fue bueno tener una entrada atenta. Y justo como pensaba, el grupo se dio cuenta de mí, mi hermano fue el primero y alertó a los demás. Aparecí ante ellos, saliendo de los árboles y allí estaban rígidos. Estaba un poco divertido por la forma en que se encontraban, en el acceso rápido a sus armas. Seguramente, después de todos nuestros encuentros, se habrían dado cuenta de que sus armas eran inútiles, con vistas a Tetsusaiga.

"Sesshomaru". Inuyasha se enfureció mientras me daba una de las miradas más furiosas que había visto usar. ¿Su pequeña disputa lo conmovió? Probablemente se encontró de la miko entonces. "¿Qué quieres aquí?" se enojado, su mano sobre la Tetsusaiga.

"Cielos, eres un grupo muy feliz". Dije aburrida mientras examinaba a los tres seres frente a mí, menos el kitsune y el neko. No estuvieron presentes. "Dime, ¿cómo te va después de nuestro último encuentro?" Les pregunté, nada interesado.

"No es asunto tuyo". Inuyasha gruñó. "Ahora ve al grano. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" El Repitió

Veamos Donde empezar. "Adquirió conocimiento sobre el paradero de tu preciosa moza". Le dije Averigüemos si mi hermano puede entender lo que quise decir con eso. Me miró con mayor confusión y creciente ira. "¿A qué demonios te refieres?" Él juró.

Resistí el impulso de suspirar. Tengo un hermano tan estúpido. "Tu miko, tu moza. Deberías conocerla que fuiste tú quien no pudo protegerla de su muerte". Le dije impasible.

Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente cuando su control sobre Tetsusaiga disminuyó. ¿Mi hermano finalmente ganó algo de cerebro? "¿Te refieres a Kikyo?" pidió en un susurro. A mi pregunta anterior, la respuesta fue no.

Los dos humanos a su lado parecían mirar furiosamente a Inuyasha. El monje y el tajiya. Hm. Quizás los dos humanos sabían sobre la relación de Inuyasha con la miko que lo vende al árbol durante cincuenta años. No parecía gustarles la muchacha y descubrí que teníamos eso en común. "Cuando digo tu moza, Inuyasha, ¿esa es la única persona que viene a tu mente?" Le pregunté fríamente. Realmente cómo ¿Podría la muchacha enamorarse de un imbécil como él?

Se dio cuenta de él y luego su rostro se puso agrio cuando sus ojos se resistieron en tal grado que casi pensé que era yo. Casi. Su resplandor podría ser el mismo que el mío. "No hables de ella como si la conocieras". Me gruñó. "Ahora deja de andar por las ramas y dime qué quieres aquí, Sesshomaru, o podría pensar que viniste aquí para pelear". Él advirtió.

No me asusté. Su amenaza entró por un oído y salió por el otro. Puede que haya perdido mi brazo izquierdo por él, pero aún soy más fuerte que nunca. Después de todo, era un demonio completo y era mayor, tenía más experiencia. Ganó porque lo había subestimado, nada más. "La tengo en mi dominio. Puedes recuperarla si lo deseas". Yo les dije.

Ante la noticia, los ojos de todos se abrieron excepto el mío. Y luego sus caras se aguantaron como piedra. "Pensé que establece debajo de las mentiras, Sesshomaru". Inuyasha gruñó. "Kagome está muerta. La enterramos. Cualquiera que sea tu plan, va a fallar. ¿Qué tipo de estúpida trampa establece cómo tratar de poner de todos los modos?" gritó, su ira se disparó. "¿Crees que somos lo suficientemente estúpidos como para caer en eso? ¡Sabemos que está muerta! ¡Ha estado muerta por más de dos meses! No somos idiotas". Gruñó furiosamente.

Parecía que el tema de la miko era sensible a él. "Piensa lo que quieras, hermanito". Le dije, puede ser de su lenguaje grosero y gruñidos inútiles. "Pero ella está viva y bien. Tienes la opción de recuperarla en mi castillo o que te entreguen. No mantendré esa molesta moza en mi casa más tiempo del necesario". Les dije con frialdad. No pude evitar el hecho de que estaba tratando a la miko como un paquete y me molestó un poco. No me gustó ese sentimiento.

Desenvainó su espada e inmediatamente se transformó en el peligroso colmillo. Era cierto, quería esa espada antes pero yo di cuenta de que no podría tenerla. Ya no lo encuentro tan importante. Además, tenía dos espadas que tenían el poder de destruir y sanar. Tetsusaiga no era más que una herramienta destructiva que había caído en manos menos que dignas.

"Apártate de mi vista". Inuyasha gritó enojado, su gran espada peligrosamente apuntándome. "¿Crees que vamos a creer esa mierda? ¡Cualquier juego que tengas jugando, no quiero tener nada que ver con eso! ¡Y deja el nombre de Kagome fuera de esto, bastardo!" el grito

Inmediatamente tuve mi mano alrededor de su cuello, la espada volvió a su forma oxidada en el suelo. Inuyasha, al menos, colgaba quince centímetros en el aire. Nunca escuché tantas palabras vulgares brotar de su boca sucia y estaban directamente directamente a mí. Significaba falta de respeto no solo al señor sino a su hermano mayor. Eso no tiene nada de eso.

"Cuida tu boca, Inuyasha". Le advertí mortalmente callado. Los dos humanos a mi alrededor levantaron sus armas y esperaron la oportunidad de atacar. "Es tu decisión si crees o no mis palabras pero piensas mucho en esto: ¿qué compromiso que ganes siment?" Le pregunté con los colmillos descubiertos amenazadoramente antes de tirarlo al suelo.

Antes de que pudiera recuperar su espada y contraatacar, ya me había perdido de vista. Eran seres tan lentos y tan ingenuos. ¿Cómo podría ese idiota pensar que estaba en ligas con Naraku cuando sabía que yo también estaba fuera de matarlo? Tan estúpido e ignorante. Los tontos

Y así, cuando comencé mi camino de regreso al castillo, comencé a preguntarme qué harían. ¿Llamarían a las puertas de mi castillo al día siguiente o específicamente que escoltar a la miko personalmente? Suspirar Quién sabe lo que haría mi idiota hermano.

-X-

, ¿Estás bien? Ten cuidado .. "

"Hmp. ¡Sabes lo duro que soy! ¡No me topes con ese lobo hambriento!"

"¡Kagome!", Llamó Takkako. "¿Te sientes mejor hoy?", Pregunté mientras se detenía a mi lado.

Me volví hacia ella y sonreí. Acababa de terminar mi baño y Me di cuenta de que las moscas ya no me molestaban. Entonces, ¿eso realmente significaba que apestaba? Me sonrojé ligeramente por la ira y la vergüenza. ¿Qué juzgó Sesshomaru de mí? ¿Lo disgusté? ¿Lo hice asquearse al pensar que estaba sucio? ¿Y por qué demonios me importaba? Ese rígido podría meterle un carámbano en el trasero. Espera, ya tenía uno.

Sin molestarme en responder a su pregunta, le pregunté algo. "¿Dol olor?", Pregunté. ¡Solo salí de mi boca! ¡Lo juro! ¡No quise decir eso! Tan pronto como me di cuenta de lo que había dicho, me tapé la boca con las manos y jadeé. ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota!

Takkako parecía tan sorprendido como yo. "¿Hueles, Kagome?", Repitió y envió que me ardían las mejillas.

No importa, Takkako-san ", dije nerviosamente". Es algo en lo que estaba pensando. No te preocupes por eso. "Me reí entre dientes.

Sin embargo, ella todavía me miraba con una expresión en blanco. "No, Kagome, no creo que hueles", dijo ella (Huele a lila. Realmente es lindo. ¿Quién te dio la idea de que olías mal? ", Me exigieron.

Antes de que pueda detenerme, responda en voz alta. "Sesshomaru". ¡ARG! ¿Qué pasa con mí?

Ante eso sonrió levemente mientras me daba una mirada juguetona ". Ah, no te preocupes por eso, Kagome", dijo dulcemente. Esa era ella, ni siquiera cerca de estar enojada o malvada. Simplemente muy dulce con un lado muy pequeño y desviado. Realmente me empezó a gustar. "Sesshomaru- sama tiene una nariz muy sensible. Huele cosas que otros demonios como no puedes. Si él dijo que apestabas, entonces probablemente no era nada".

La miré. "¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre él?", Le pregunté con curiosidad.

Ella respondió sonriéndome y pensé que se veía bastante bien en ella, a pesar de su apariencia gótica. "Realmente no conozco a Sesshomaru-sama en absoluto. Te dije que casi nunca nos hemos encontrado".

"¡Pero hablas como si lo conocieras!" Yo Argumente

Su sonrisa nerviosa estaba de vuelta. "Eso es solo porque Kaya-san sabe mucho sobre él". me dijo mientras me guiaba por el castillo. "Kaya-san ha estado aquí por mucho más tiempo que Sesshomaru-sama. De hecho, ha estado aquí por tanto tiempo que incluso había trabajado con el señor anterior, el padre de Sesshomaru-sama". Ella me dijo.

Estaba empezando a entender ahora. Kaya parecía un poco viejo. "¿A dónde vamos?" Le pregunté a Takkako después de un rato de silencio. No era casi la cena todavía. Takkako se detuvo por un momento antes de que la viera endurecerse. Se volvió hacia mí y se inclinó continuamente. "¡Oh! ¡Gomen, gomen, Kagome! ¡Olvidé decirte a dónde íbamos!" dijo ella nerviosamente. Me sudaba. No sabía que era el gran problema. "¡Debería haberte dicho antes! ¡Por favor, perdóname!"

"Oye, oye, para eso ahora". Le dije cuando constantemente inclándose. Agarré sus hombros y la detuve. La miré muerta a los ojos. Me di cuenta de que tocar la ponía nerviosa y tensa, pero pensé que era necesario. "Eres mi amigo, ¿de acuerdo? Tienes que aprender a relajarte a mi alrededor", sonreí.

Después de un momento, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se relajó bajo mi toque. La dejé ir y ella me sonrió en agradecimiento. "Es un honor ser amigo de alguien como tú, Kagome". ella me dijo.

No sabía de qué se trataba el gran problema. Tal vez fue porque era una miko. "No hay problema de heno". Le dije Hice una falsa reverencia. "Y también es un honor para Milady querer una amiga como yo". Le dije profundamente mientras me enderezaba. Y luego la vi reprimir una risita y eso solo hizo que mi sonrisa fuera más verdadera. "Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos de nuevo?" Le pregunté, aún sin tener idea. Nunca pensé realmente que Takkako era del tipo olvidadizo. Bueno, aprendes cosas nuevas todos los días, ¿no?

"Rin-sama ha solicitado tu presencia". Ella me lo dijo mientras seguíamos caminando. "Ella insiste en que ella misma te atraparía, pero cortésmente lo rechazó. Es mi trabajo después de todo". Ella sonrió.

La seguí fuera del castillo y hacia un pequeño jardín. Rin y Jaken estaban allí, jugando. Bueno, Rin lo estaba de todos los modos. Apenas lo llamaría jugar para Jaken. Pobre cosa fea. Parecía como si estuvieran torturando hasta la muerte, corriendo en círculos tratando de alejarse del rin demasiado histérico. Era lindo si de alguna manera reformaba todo el ser de Jaken, haciendo que entrara en la categoría 'lindo'. Pero estaban, les sonreí a pesar de que estaban demasiado ocupados para verlo. A Rin probablemente le gustaba mucho Jaken y resultó ser un buen entretenimiento. Tal vez al menos debería tratar de ser amable con el sapo.

Y luego dicho demonio se detuvo, haciendo que Rin se detuviera bien. Y cuando lo hice, me miró y me señaló con bastante grosería. "¡Tú! Tú humano insufrible! ¿Te atreves a hacer tu presencia ante alguien como yo sin inclinarte?", Preguntó burlonamente. "¡Tan irrespetuosa para un humano débil como tú!", Implicaba arrogante (no creo que haya dado cuenta de que rimaba, pero yo sí. Me preguntaba si era a propósito)

Sentí las venas saliendo de mi cabeza. ¡Oh, olvídate de ser amable con este imbécil! ¡Si quiere que trates bien, será mejor que yo hagas lo mismo! "Bueno, este débil humano antes de que puedas purificar fácilmente tu-" Dejé de decir 'culo' porque Rin estaba allí escuchando. Tuve que dar un buen ejemplo. Me enderecé y tosí en mi mano. "Quiero decir". Comencé de nuevo, con un brillo maligno en mis ojos. "¿Te gustaría jugar a la etiqueta?", Le pregunté peligrosamente bajo.

Rin chilló de alegría y aplaudió con entusiasmo. "¡Oh, sí, por favor, Kagome-chan!", Dijo alegremente mientras empujaba a Jaken y cayó sin gracia sobre la tierra, cara primero ". ¡Etiqueta a Jaken-sama! ¡Eres tú!", Se rió mientras comenzaba Un huir del sapo furioso.

"¡Vuelve aquí, insolente humano!", Gritó. "Te atraparía, ¡solo espera!

Me reí bastante cuando vi a Jaken tropezar en una roca. Me reí tan fuerte que agarré mi barriga. "¡Vamos, Kagome-chan!" Rin tuvo alegremente. "¡Tú también estás jugando!" dijo mientras comenzaba a correr una vez más cuando Jaken se recuperó de su pequeña caída con poca dignidad en el tacto.

Me reí y me volví hacia Takkako, pero cuando lo hice, ella ni allí estaba allí. Ella debe haber ido. Qué demonio neko muy astuto ... Me encogí de hombros. Siempre podría agradecerle más tarde. Además, ella debe haber tenido otras cosas que hacer. Entonces, con mi mente puesta, corrí hacia la escena clínica donde Jaken estaba tratando de capturar a Rin ... sin prevalecer.

888

"no ... nos salvó ..."

"Solo accidentalmente. Ese tipo estaba interfiriendo con nuestra conversación ... así que lo callé". Muy bien, Kagome, ¿crees que puedes manejar esto? "

sería lo más peligroso que jamás haya encontrado, estaba seguro de eso. Si lograba salir con vida, prometía en la tumba de mi bisabuelo que nunca volvería a hacer nada malo. Por supuesto, eso es asumiendo que podría tener bisabuelo o incluso si está muerto. No importa de todos los modos. Tenía mis dedos cruzados detrás de mi espalda, así que realmente no importaba.

"Sí. Estoy listo". Le dije con determinación. Grandes espíritus, espero poder salir de esto vivo ... Y no en forma de zombie sin cerebro ...

"Está bien, entonces. Te doy buena suerte ¡Ahora vete!" Y luego comencé a cortar las cebollas, casi inmediatamente sintiéndome llorar. ¡Oh, cómo odio cortar las cebollas! Si una cosa era segura, odiaba llorar. Estoy seguro de que quienquiera que haya sido antes de esto odiaba a llorar también y absolutamente detestada cortar estas verduras abominables que las personas llaman saludables. Arg. ¿Cómo podría alguien tener esto y no llorar? ¿Y no tienen estos demonios un olor superior?

Miré a mi lado y vi que Kaya estaba cortando las cebollas a un ritmo récord, sus ojos ni siquiera lagrimearon. ¿Qué pasa con eso? ¿Soy el único bicho raro en esta cocina? Me limpié las lágrimas con rabia en la manga. ¿Por qué mi cuerpo estaba tan débil?

Una vez que terminé de cortar la planta orgánica con un aroma fuerte, le pregunté a Kaya qué hacer a continuación. "Vamos a hacer de Sesshomaru-sama la mejor comida que haya probado". Ella me guiñó un ojo. "Solo quiero ver la expresión de su rostro una vez que descubre que un humano hizo esta comida".

"Ya se lo dije". Dije con voz inexpresiva, mis ojos se secaron por la pérdida de cebollas.

Ella parpadeó hacia mí, sus ojos verdes no dijeron nada hasta que sospechó. "Ahí va la sorpresa ..." dijo tristemente.

Fue entonces cuando comencé a sentirme mal. "¡G-Gomen, Kaya-sempai!" Me disculpé sinceramente (ella había insistido en que la llama así). "E-Es solo que le dije que estaba cocinando su cena para que viniera". Le expliqué sin convicción. "Quiero decir, dijiste que no siempre venías a cenar. Solo quería que me quedaran".

Ella parpadeó hacia mí otra vez. Su cara estaba conmocionada y me pregunté si hice algo mal. "¿Le dijiste a Sesshomaru-sama que ibas a cocinar?" ella respondió con incredulidad. Asentí en confirmación y ella gimió en voz alta, casi dándome un ataque al corazón. "¡Oh! ¡Ahora nunca he llegado a probar los talentos de mi aprendiz!" ella lloró.

Oh hombre Oh hombre Oh hombre Oh hombre Oh hombre ¿Tuvo suerte de hacer llorar a un demonio realmente viejo? Empezar a entrar en pánico.

"Oh, cálmate Kaya". Aaya dijo, sin levantar la vista de su deber actual de desollar un jabalí de algún tipo. "Hasta ahora, Sesshomaru-sama ha sido muy ligera con la niña". ella dijo. "No me sorprendería si rechazaría la comida, pero tampoco me sorprendería si la aceptara. Veamos qué pasa, ¿no?" ella me guiñó un ojo. Casi al instante, Kaya se calmó. "Todo bien". Ella dijo de mala gana. "Pero si el señor no acepta la comida que le damos, entonces sugiero que la comamos". dijo ella bruscamente.

"¡Eso es lo que siempre hacemos, Kaya-sempai!" Sekiko agregó en la esquina (Sekiko había insistido en llamar a Kaya porque yo sí. ¡Pensé que era increíblemente lindo!) "¡Fecha la vuelta y mira hacia la esquina, Sekiko!" Aaya rugió a su hermano menor. "¡Después de que casi incendiaste toda la cocina, ni siquiera puedes mirarnos!" ella gritó aterradoramente.

Sekiko casi miró encogerse cuando miró a la esquina una vez más. No pude culparla. Creo que también me encogí un poco. Aaya a veces era demasiado intimidante. Y también era cierto que Sekiko casi quemó todo el lugar. Parecía demasiado emocionada de que estaría cocinando, que ella tiró el aceite, que se fue al fuego. Gracias Dios mío, Sekiko y Aaya eran demonios del agua, lo que significa que tenían la capacidad de manipular el agua.

Continuamos haciendo la comida de Sesshomaru. No sabía por qué tenía que ser una preparación de dos horas. ¡Y ellos pueden hacer esto todos los días, también por la mañana! ¡Y tampoco me hagas comenzar con los ingredientes! Todo lo que te diré es que Sesshomaru es un quisquilloso. ¡Caramba! Siempre tuve que tener los hongos de color marrón más claro, ¿no?

Ahora no soy tu cocinera perfecta. Tuvimos que comenzar algunas cosas de nuevo porque puse demasiada especia o 'accidentalmente' agregué el ingrediente incorrecto (es decir, el chile). Cuando terminamos, estaba exhausto. La comida de Sesshomaru consiste en una especie de caldo de mucho más ... digamos "complejo". También tenía pan recién hecho con él que acaban de cosechar de quién sabe dónde. ¡Ni siquiera pensé que los demonios comieron pan!

Y eso fue solo el plato principal. Después de eso, Kaya me hizo cocinar una especie de sopa que incluye fideos y pescado con tantas hierbas diferentes mezclas con ellas que no sabía de qué. Y eso tampoco es todo. Después de terminar con la sopa, ¡comió un jabalí! Aunque no uno completo. Solo una parte porque Sesshomaru no era un cerdo. No se vio a uno de todos los modos. Aaya también me hizo cocinar la carne de jabalí y casi vomité cuando vi cuánta sangre estaba cubierta por Aaya. Nota mental, necesitas un estómago fuerte para cocinar con demonios.

Y así esperamos pacientemente a que el siempre afortunado señor haga su entrada en el comedor. Lo estaba amenazando en secreto si él no venía. Puse mucho trabajo duro en todo esto y si todo es por nada, entonces puedes esperar un cadáver purificado por la mañana.

Realmente, los demonios comieron mucha comida extraña. Por supuesto, también hemos hecho algo de comida para el resto de nosotros, pero los sirvientes comenzando en la cocina. "Tienes que comer con Sesshomaru-sama". Aaya me lo había dicho estrictamente.

Realmente no quería, pero cuando dijo que Rin también había allí, la nube sombría que estaba sobre mi cabeza se aligeró un poco. También pregunté dónde estaba Takkako. Dijeron que estaba demasiado ocupado atendiendo otros asuntos. Oh bien Ella no era la cocinera después de todo.

"¿Ya está aquí?" Sekiko gimió en la esquina. Su castigo aún no había terminado. Me sentí un poco culpable pero no tenía razón para estarlo.

"Aún no". Kaya suspiró. "No deberías haberle dicho a Sesshomaru-sama que tú ibas a cocinar". Ella le dijo que se enojara.

Me encogí aún más pequeño en mi pequeño caparazón. "Kaya, deja de ser tan duro con la chica". Aaya dijo suavemente pero con un tono amenazador en su voz. "A Sesshomaru-sama no le gustaría si se enterara de tu comportamiento hacia ella".

"Pero Sheme-"

"¡Shh!" Aaya le dijo a modo de advertencia. Miré de un lado a otro entre ellos. "¿Quieres decir que Takara-san te ha dicho que no necesitamos tratarla con tanto respeto, verdad?" Pregunté un poco demasiado dulce para mi gusto.

Kaya asintió, tratando de ocultar su error más reciente. "¡S-Sí! Takara-san dijo que hubieras preferido ser tratado como un igual aquí, ¿verdad Kagome?" ella me pidió.

Asenti. No había nada malo con su lenguaje hacia mí. De hecho, algo sobre su forma de hablarme resultaba familiar, pero cada vez que intentaba pensarlo, mi dolor de cabeza empezaba de nuevo. No se había ido completamente después de todo. "Está bastante bien Kaya-sa-quiero decir Kaya-sempai". Le dije "Escucha, saldré e intentaé encontrarlo. Ahora vuelvo". Dije antes de salir de la cocina y salir, los demás mirándome. Pero luego me detuve y miré hacia atrás. "¡Oh, no te olvides de encontrar un Rin-chan para cenar!" Les dije antes de que desapareciera de la vista.

Veamos ¿Dónde estar un idiota engreído y despiadado como Sesshomaru en este castillo tan grande? Me sudaba. Cómo diablos iba a ... Me detuve en seco. Estaba sintiendo ese extraño tirón de nuevo y sabía dónde estaba ahora. Seguí este extraño tirón dentro de mi pecho, tal como lo hice antes. Lo encontré en el arroyo la última vez que me envió así. Ahora, sin embargo, nos dirigíamos a otro lugar. Y los pasillos y pasillos me parecían bastante familiares ... ¿Iba a mi habitación?

No lo encontré dentro de mi habitación. ¿Tenía sentido esa frase?). Ya sabes, dónde estaba ese pequeño estanque. Silenciosamente entré en mi habitación y yo abrí paso. La puerta ya estaba abierta, así que no tuve que deslizarla. Me uní a Sesshomaru mientras miraba el cielo oscuro. El sol ya casi se había puesto. ¡Más razón por la que debería estar comiendo! afuera, en el otro lado (wow)

"Sesshomaru, qué hijo-"

"Fui a visitar a tus compañeros hoy". Me dijo, extrañamente frío.

Lo miré confundido. ¿Compañeros? Oh si De los que me vieron. el día anterior. "¿Cómo estaban?", Le pregunté suavemente.

"No parecían muy felices cuando les dije que estabas vivo y bien", dijo rotundamente. Y por alguna extraña razón, sentí que mi pecho crecía. apretados No les importaba ... ¿Estaban locos? Bajé la cabeza, mi espíritu se ahogaba. Entonces, no creían que estaría realmente vivo. Por supuesto que no lo harían. No lo necesito hecho. Fue solo lógico, pero ¿por qué me dolió tanto? Ni siquiera me acordaba de estas personas

". Les dije que o venían aquí o que los llevaría a ellos", específicamente. "Les daré otra semana y si todavía rechazarán la oferta, les llevaré a ellos mismos".

"Oh. Está bien". Dije un poco triste por las noticias. Realmente no quería irme. Me estaba apegando a este lugar. No muy bien. Allí Hubo silencio después de eso mientras simplemente nos detuvimos d al lado del otro. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero realmente no estaba prestando atención. ¿Sesshomaru realmente haría eso? ¿Entregarme a un grupo de personas que ni siquiera conocía? Duele Por alguna extraña razón, duele. Y no me gustó ni un poco.

Y luego vi a Sesshomaru endurecerse. Parpadeé para contener las lágrimas. Después de eso, escuché pasos viniendo por aquí y yo di la vuelta. "¡Sesshomaru- sama! ¡Kagome-chan!" una voz familiar gritó alegremente mientras se acercaba hacia nosotros. "¡La cena se está enfriando! ¡Deberíamos comerla rápido!" ella sonrió.

"¿Rin-chan?" Pregunté sorprendido.

Me di vuelta y vi a Takkako sonriéndome al otro lado de la habitación. Parecía tan misteriosa entonces, cubierta por sombras, pero su sonrisa no la hizo parecer intimidante. Le devolví la sonrisa y articulé un agradecimiento. Me saludó una vez antes de desaparecer en las sombras una vez más. Tomé una nota para conocerla mejor. Si trabajáramos en ello, estaba bastante seguro de que nos haríamos buenos amigos.

Rin tomó mi mano y la de Sesshomaru. Me sorprendió un poco ver que él no retrocedió. "¡Vamonos!" dijo ella con impaciencia. "¡Kagome-chan lo logró! ¡Los demonios cocineros lo dijeron!" dijo ella alegremente.

Vi a Sesshomaru girarse hacia mí y arquear una ceja. En ese momento me olvidé de estar triste. ¡Estaba realmente frustrado de que él siguiera haciendo eso! ¿Cuál fue su problema? "¿Realmente hiciste mi comida?" cuestioné con lo que yo creía que era incredulidad

¿Por qué estaba tan sorprendido? Oh. Pensó que mi comida estaba llena de veneno, ¿no? Lo fulminé con la mirada, con un sonrojo en mis mejillas. "¡S-Sí! ¡Te dije que no lo hiciste? ¡Y no lo hice solo para ti! También hice algo para Rin-chan". Le dije enojado pero estaba arruinado cuando mi voz nerviosa entró en juego. ¿Y si no le gustaba? ¿Y si fuera tan malo que vomitaría? O enfermarse? ¿Y por qué demonios importan importarme? Whoa Deja-vu pasando aquí. Podría haber jurado que dije esa frase antes en alguna parte ...

"Será mejor que no hayas ensuciado la comida, miko". Él advirtió. "Ningún veneno funciona en mí",

"¡No puse ningún veneno en él!", Argumenta cuando nos empuja hacia el comedor mientras se reía.

"Entonces tal vez no sea veneno de mar. ¿Qué tipo de hierba destructiva le pusiste, niña?"

"¡Dije que no le hice nada! ¡Juro que son solo ingredientes alimenticios ordinarios!" Levantó otra ceja y en realidad gruñí en voz alta ".

"Tengo la sensación de que incluso tú puedes convertir los 'ingredientes alimenticios ordinarios' en algo que pueda dañar nuestros estómagos". Bromeando

Pero no entendí el chiste. Y como tenía mal genio (me cual admito honradamente) me puse nervioso y lo fulminé con la mirada. "Eso significa algo bueno, Sesshomaru". Le advertí sombríamente.

me sonrió "¿Qué, en tu cerebro disfuncional, te hice pensar que lo que dije fue un cumplido?", me respondió con frialdad.

Chasquido Asegurándose de que Rin no esté mirando, le di el dedo una vez más. "No me hagas empujar a ese jabalí de diez libras por tu garganta". Amenacé enojado.

Él tuvo sonriéndome y no tuve tiempo de registrador lo raro que era. Todo lo que vi fue su cara burlona rándose de mí (en silencio, por supuesto). "¿Y supongo que puedes levantar todo ese peso?" me pidió burlonamente.

estaba casi listo para atacarlo antes de darme cuenta de que ya estaban en el comedor. No recordaba haber caminado de esa manera. Me sonrojé de vergüenza y me senté frente a Sesshomaru mientras Rin se sentaba a mi lado.

No necesito decirte los insultos que pasaban con frecuencia durante nuestra comida. Y no necesito decirte cómo, cuando nos insultando (en un idioma responsable debido a Rin), los otros sirvientes de la casa solo miraban con la boca y los ojos en forma de O hasta que Sesshomaru los enviados, casi impacientemente. Tampoco necesito decirte cómo casi arrojé la sopa a la bonita cabecita de Sesshomaru.

Todo lo que necesitas saber es lo que necesitas de la comida. Una vez que terminamos, miré a Sesshomaru expectante. Si me dio una respuesta menos que satisfactoria, estaba pidiendo un deseo de muerte. Trabajé muy duro para hacer esa comida y si él no tuvo ningún aprecio por ella, el ...

Me miró con la cara seria antes ... "La comida era ..." comenzó lentamente, sabiendo lo tortuoso que era para mí. Él ignoró mi mirada de advertencia y respondió. "Apenas tolerable".

Angustia Respuesta incorrecta. Le di un infierno a Sesshomaru después. No necesitas saber los detalles.

_**hola ****aquí**__** les traigo el capitulo corregido, lamento la demora y la ****confusión**** :)**_

_**espero que lo disfruten **_

_**un besoooo **_

_**EmilyRIR**_


	7. capitulo 7

**espero que les guste :)**

**créditos a: KazunaPikachu**

**titulo original: ****memoria sombra**

**titulo traducido: sombras de la memoria**

**traductor: **_**EmilyRIR**_

\- x - X - X - X - X -

'No es que algunas personas tengan fuerza de voluntad y otras no

solo algunas están dispuestas a cambiar

y otras no.

"-X - X - X - X - X -

El pasado, presente, futuro. ¿Cómo puede alguien cambiarlos? Destino y destino. ¿Son realmente reales? Por alguna razón, creía en el destino, creía en el destino. Realmente no sé por qué. ¿Realmente había una diferencia si creía en ellos o no? ¿La vida seguiría siendo así si no creyera en ellos? La verdad es que no tengo idea. Todo lo que sé es que todo aquí tiene un propósito. Tome una cosa, uno esta fuera, y podría ser un desastre. Un papel sí, esa es la palabra. Todos tienen uno de esos, algo así como una obra de teatro.

Pero por alguna razón, aunque creo en el destino y el destino, también creo que nuestro futuro no se decide. Cualquiera que sea nuestro futuro, tenemos que decidir por nosotros mismos. Que nuestro presente es la respuesta a nuestro futuro, combinado con las experiencias del pasado. También creo que no se puede cambiar el pasado. ¿Qué tipo de persona ridícula cree que puede retroceder en el tiempo? Si alguna vez me encuentro con uno de ellos, diría que están locos.

Y, como el destino, creí que mi reunión con esta vaca estaba destinada, arreglada.

miré al animal blanco y negro de cuatro patas sobre mis rodillas. Estaba mirando hacia un lado mientras ladeaba su larga cabeza para mirarme. Me agaché allí, atónita, mirando a la vaca que encontré al azar en el patio trasero de Sesshomaru. Tenía que haber algún tipo de razón oculta por la que conocí a esta vaca ... esta vaca extraña y aleatoria ... porque quién sabe qué hay en la casa de Sesshomaru, comiendo su deliciosa hierba verde ...

Me miró durante un rato. y de repente se quejó. Me sorprendió y casi me caigo de culo. Se volvió a mover y tomé nota de los pequeños cuernos en su cabeza. Mis ojos miraron hacia abajo y miraron las tetas rosadas. Me sonrojé furiosamente mientras apartaba mis ojos para mirarlos una vez más. Oh hombre, ¿no tenía vergüenza?

"Um hola". Saludé a la vaca nerviosamente. ¿Era un youkai o era solo una vaca ordinaria? No envió ninguna energía demoníaca en él y aún no ha intentado matarme. Pero aún así, uno no puede ser demasiado cuidadoso.

Me miró en respuesta hasta que bajó la cabeza y comenzó a comer la hierba, haciendo lo que estaba haciendo antes de agacharme frente a ella. Realmente, ¿qué estaba haciendo Sesshomaru con una vaca? ¿Tenían una granja por aquí o algo así? Mejor no preguntar.

"¡Oh, Kagome!" una voz detrás de mí dejó.

Al principio, pensé que era la vaca que me había hablado y salté de la sorpresa. Pero cuando me volví, noté que Takara caminaba hacia mí con pasos elegantes. Suspire de alivio. La vaca ordinaria no hablaba. Bueno Un punto para mi historial de cordura. "Oh, um, buenos días, Takara-san" Dije nerviosamente, levantándome y sacudiendo la hierba de mi kimono. Tosí una vez en mi mano, tratando de aclarar el sonrojo en mis mejillas.

El demonio mayor fue difícil hacia mí con pasos tan graciosos que le resultaron difíciles de creer que era muy, muy vieja. "Oh, buenos días, Kagome". Ella me sonrió, sus ojos dorados brillaban a la luz del sol. Alzó la vista detrás de mí y arqueó una ceja hacia la vaca. "¿Es tuya?", Aconsejó ella.

Agité mis manos históricamente delante de mí, el sonrojo se profundizó. "¡Nooo!", Le dije en voz alta. Espero no lastimar sus sensibles orejas caninas "Lo encontré comiendo hierba". Expliqué "Y pensé que, eto, probablemente un poco ... ¿sospechoso?", Chillé. Una agradable Kagome.

Al principio, Takara me miró con una expresión en blanco antes de que su rostro se riera a carcajadas. con una expresión atónita. ¿Fue saludable para ella reírse tanto? "Kagome, realmente eres algo más". Dijo una vez que su risa se calmó. Todavía podría ver el brillo en sus ojos que hablaba de diversión. Me grabé un Sesshomaru cuando lo que estaba haciendo algo divertido. "¿Confío en que este animal no te haya tenido ningún daño?" ella respondió en broma.

Me sonrojé una vez más. Oh hombre Acabo de hacer el ridículo. "Yo n-no". Tartamudeé. ¿Por qué cuando estaba cerca de ella me ponía nerviosa? Tal vez fue por las vibraciones que recibí de ella que me hablaron de gran poder y autoridad. Pero ella era solo una simple doncella, ¿verdad? "Eto, ¿qué haces aquí, Takara-san?" Le pregunté, cambiando de tema. "No te he visto mucho".

Takara hizo una sonrisa resbaladiza. "Gomen, Kagome, pero él estado ocupado alrededor del castillo". Ella respondeio. "Me temo que no obtengo mucho tiempo libre de Sesshomaru". Ella dijo. Casi me sorprendió que no esté de acuerdo el honorífico al final del nombre de Sesshomaru. Como si leyera mi mente, agregó. "Sama" Ella sonrió.

Estaba un poco confundido por eso, pero lo dejé pasar. Ella debe conocer a Sesshomaru bastante bien entonces. "Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Pregunté, repitiendo la pregunta sin respuesta. "Simplemente estaba paseando". Ella respondió en blanco. "Y luego pasé junto a ti, escuchándote hablar con la criatura". Dijo mientras señalaba a la criatura detrás de mí.

Como si fuera una señal, se movió y luego siguió masticando lentamente. Traté de luchar contra el sonrojo que amenazaba con apoderarse de mi rostro, pero solo logré verme sonrojada. Maldición "¡Gomen! Yo-yo no lo sabía ... eto ..." No pude terminar. Estaba demasiado nervioso de vergüenza para decir algo en mi defensa, mucho menos pensar en una.

Ella se echó a reír de nuevo, con entusiasmo y alegría. A veces deseaba que Sesshomaru pudiera reírse así. Lo haría más accesible ... y probablemente más aterrador. "Eres un mortal extraño". Ella me sonrió, sin querer decirlo como un insulto. "Apuesto a que tu alrededor, este castillo opta por aligerarse un poco". Ella me guiñó un ojo. "Y probablemente Sesshomaru-sama también". ella sonrió, sin olvidar el honorífico. Me reí nerviosamente.

¿Qué quiso decir ella con eso? La vaca volvió a moverse y de repente pensé en otra pregunta. "¿Te pertenece?" Pregunté, es decir, la vaca.

Ella sacudió la cabeza ante la pregunta al azar. "Nunca lo vi en mi vida". Dijo sinceramente con una sonrisa. "Probablemente vino del bosque, buscando hierba fresca y agradables. Será en cualquier momento que otro youkai se deleite con él. bastante apetitosa ".

Me quedé boquiabierto de horror. ¿Esta vaca iba a morir? ¿Por qué me puse tan triste? Me di la vuelta y resistí el impulso de agrandar la belleza en blanco y negro. Me miró con esos ojos negros y brillantes, como si me suplicara que me quedara. No dejarlo solo en este mundo cruel muy cruel. Sentí empatía y fue muy difícil dejarlo ir.

"Vamos, Kagome". La voz de Takara rompió mi línea de pensamiento. "Dejaremos este animal. Deseo dar un paseo contigo". Ella dijo.

Asentí vacilante y de mala gana me alejé de la vaca, Takara a mi lado. Miré hacia atrás y vi que la vaca me estaba mirando y me obligué a mirar hacia otro lado ¡Vamos, Kagome! ¡Esta no es una especie de historia dramática! ¡Hazte un agujero! Lo regañé. Era solo una vaca. No importaía si muriera ... ¿verdad? Arg. Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso. desaparecerá la próxima vez que parezca que podría no preocuparse por algo tan trivial. "¿Estas bien, Kagome? Te ves un poco pálida". Takara dijo de repente, mirándome sospechosamente.

Sacado de mi ensueño. "H-Hai, estoy bien, gomen". Dije nerviosamente "Solo estaba espaciando. Hago eso mucho". Le dije

Ella todavía me miró con cautela y luego se encogió de hombros. Estábamos caminando por el castillo, sin un destino real en mente. Simplemente caminamos, agradablemente, uno al lado del otro, escuchando el canto del pájaro y oliendo el aire limpio. Decidí romper el silencio pacífico, aunque era reacio. "Entonces, Takara-san, ¿cuánto tiempo tiene estado trabajando para Sesshomaru?" Yo pregunté Estaba curiosa.

Ella exactamente caminando como si no dijera nada en absoluto. Estaba a punto de decir su nombre antes de que responda. "Él estado aquí incluso antes de que naciera Sesshomaru. Incluso estaba viva cuando nació su okaa-san". ella me dijo.

"increible ... susurré en voz baja" ¿Llegaste a conocerla? "Por una fracción de segundo, vi que sus ojos dorados se entristecían, pero luego se iluminan de nuevo. Creo que lo imaginado" Hai. Conocí a su okaa-san desde hace mucho tiempo ", respondió con melancolía". Éramos las mejores amigas, siempre juntas y apenas separadas ". Y luego me sonrió, con un brillo travieso en sus ojos". Por supuesto, no estaba cerca cuando estaba con la otou-san de Sesshomaru ". Ella guiñó un ojo.

Me sonrojé. "Por supuesto". Dije nerviosamente. No sabía por qué me sonrojaba. Sí, sé que apenas sabía de Sesshomaru en absoluto. Mucho menos su familia. ¡Esta fue una oportunidad! ¡Si! "Entonces, ¿qué pasó con sus padres?" Yo pregunté

Seguimos caminando y noté que llegamos a otro extremo del castillo, cerca del arroyo. Nos detuvimos y la vi aflojarse. "Sus padres". ella comenzó lentamente. "No es una historia que deba contar". Dijo leal y entendí completamente. "Pero, si debes hacerlo ahora, tienes un paso". Ella dijo amablemente.

Mis ojos se suavizaron. "Lo siento." Dije suavemente.

Se giró hacia mí lentamente con una sonrisa suave. "Está bien, niña". Ella vio. "Eso fue mucho tiempo". La brisa atrapó su largo cabello plateado y bailaba con el viento ligeramente, haciéndola parecer más joven de lo que es. "Las heridas han sanado ahora". susurró y lo entendí aunque apuesto a que no tenía la intención de hacerlo.

Eso me hizo preguntarme. ¿Paso algo? Si ella supiera la okaa-san de Sesshomaru cuando nació, ¿no debería estar vivo hoy? Me di cuenta lentamente y supe que debieron haber muerto temprano por algo. Pero era ese algo que no sabía. ¿Fueron asesinados? ¿Pillaron un fallecimiento? ¿Podrían los demonios enfermarse? Uno de los muchos misterios de la vida.

"Bueno, ha sido un verdadero placer pasar tiempo contigo, Kagome". ella dejó. Me volví hacia ella y ella también. "Pero todavía tengo tareas que atender. Espero que puedan encontrarnos así de nuevo". ella me sonrió cálidamente antes de comenzar a alejarse.

"¡Ja mata!" La llamé cuando entró por las puertas del castillo, haciéndola desaparecer a mi vista. Me di la vuelta y me quedé mirando el agua. Entonces Sesshomaru tuvo un pasado difícil, ¿no? Tal vez por eso es así. Me pregunté brevemente, si mis dos padres hubieran muerto, ¿tendrán resultado diferente? Sacudí mi cabeza. Ni siquiera sabíamos si estábamos vivos. Ni siquiera sabíamos si teníamos alguna.

Suspiré tristemente mientras doblaba las rodillas y yo sentaba en el suelo. Al no tener tus recuerdos, te hace sentir un poco solo. No recuerdo nada de mi pasado, pero sí recuerdo cosas básicas como acciones y comida. Es solo gente y eventos que no podría recordar y sentí que no había vivido en absoluto.

De acuerdo, no era el momento de pensar en eso. Me puse de pie con determinación y marcha en busca de Rin. Todavía no le he preguntado cómo Sesshomaru la salvó y tuve la sensación de que hoy era el día de las respuestas. Bueno, al menos, eso esperaba.

-X -

No he visto a la miko ni a nadie más hoy. No debería, porque actualmente estaba atendiendo a algún papeleo. Estaba en mi estudio, leyendo muchos pergaminos y contratos. Retrasado estos por demasiado tiempo ahora. No podría dejarlos ir sin firmar o sin leer para siempre.

Suspirando, tomé otro pergamino y lo extenso frente a mí. A veces, la mayoría de las veces, hacer esto era realmente aburrido. No quería nada más que arrojarlos al fuego y fingir que nunca existieron. Pero como señor, tenía que hacer estas cosas.

Dentro de mi sala de estudio, no había ventanas. Los distractores ya menudo contemplaba los campos. No puedo permitirme distraerme de mis deberes reales. Mi tierra y mi gente vinieron primero, y luego yo. Ese es el camino de un señor demonio. Sin embargo, no sé sobre el señor humano. Las criaturas egoístas probablemente los perdieron al revés.

Tomé una colcha y comencé a escribir documentos. Sería tonto fingir que me gustaba hacer mi trabajo. Mis pensamientos me llevaron de regreso a Inuyasha. Podía hacer lo que quisiera. No necesitamos hacer estos papeles aburridos y no necesitamos estar obligados a nada. Es un vagabundo, alguien que no tenía un propósito en la vida. Pero cuando lo conocí después de que lo soltaron del árbol, tuve un propósito. Ya no era un vagabundo una vez que conoció a la moza miko. Fue como si su reunión lo hizo reaccionar, lo hizo obediente. Antes de conocer a la muchacha, simplemente sobreviviría sin intenciones reales.

Decidí que no lo envidiaba mucho por eso. No quería que una mujer humana cambiara mi curso en la vida. Era como si ella fuera de la que tenía el control. Ella fue quien cambió mi vida, cambió mis formas. Me sentí un poco asqueado de que mi hermano lo permitiera. Pero, de nuevo, estaba disgustado con él por muchas cosas.

Inconscientemente, dejé caer mi colcha y miré alrededor de mi habitación. Estantes sobre estantes llenos de muchos libros y pergaminos se encontraron con mis ojos. Él leyó todos y cada uno de ellos. No había un libro aquí que no había escuchado. En su mayoría eran historia, pero algunos eran libros de cuentos que pensé que eran inútiles. Los cuentos de hadas eran fantasías, fantasías.

Mi mente luego se desvió de los libros hacia la miko que estaba guardando actualmente. Era extraña pero no era la primera vez que me daba cuenta de eso. Cuando la conocí, estaba disgustado. Y cuando sacó la Tetsusaiga del suelo, me enfureció. La espada me había rechazado para permitir que la moza humana la sacara accidentalmente. Decir que estaba furioso era quedarse corto. Traté de envenenarla con mis garras, pero de alguna manera, con su cuerpo débil, escapó y sobrevivió.

Traté de matarla de nuevo, dos veces en realidad en la segunda reunión. Ella había usado sus molestas flechas y sus poderes. Miko había revertido a Tetsusaiga a su forma oxidada. Luego tuvo el descaro de dispararme, pero su puntería era pobre y falló horriblemente. Entonces intenté matarla, pero mi hermano me detuvo.

Siempre peleaba mejor cuando protegía a la niña. No sabía qué era tan especial sobre ella. Era una niña insufrible que siempre se interponía en el camino. La tercera vez que intente matarla fue cuando le tiré a mi idiota hermano. Por supuesto, ella sobrevivió a eso también.

Siempre parecía que ella no moriría. No por mí ni por nadie más. Siempre le pasaba algo para que ella siguiera respirando, para seguir viviendo y molestando por eso. Una cosa que no me gustó fueron los humanos que no se quedaron muertos.

Pero, después de un largo período de tiempo, conocí una vez más y esta vez no intenté matarla. En cambio, salvé su vida sin valor. Era accidental, por supuesto, y el feo youkai comenzaba a ponerme nerviosos. Fue tan irónico que la rescaté aunque intenté matarla. De nuevo, de alguna manera se ha mantenido viva, esta vez usándome como su excusa de supervivencia.

¿Qué tenía la chica que simplemente no podía morir? Y ahora, hace unos días, intento matarla de nuevo pero no lo logré. Era como si ella estuviera destinada a mantenerse con vida. Estaba destinada a estar respirando.

Saliendo de mis pensamientos, continua trabajando en mi escritorio. Ahora no era el momento de distraerse. Especialmente no de una chica mortal que ni siquiera estaba presente.

Y luego grabé algo. Me levanté y busqué un sirviente. Necesitaba que alguien le diera a la miko algunas armas.

88

"Estás bien, -?"

"Maldita sea ..."

"¡Morí y Sesshomaru-sama me trajo de vuelta a la vida!", Exclamó Rin felizmente.

Aunque lo escuchó muchas veces, todavía logra sorrenderme. "¿Qué pasó antes de eso, Rin-chan?" Le pregunté "Y cómo tu ..." trague saliva "¿Morir?"

Pareció estar pensativa por un momento antes de responder, continuando recogiendo las flores de la tierra. "Cuando conocí a Sesshomaru-sama, estaba herido". Ella me dijo. "En ese momento, a nadie le caía bien. Era huérfana y no vivía en ninguna parte. Traté las heridas de Sesshomarua-sama lo mejor que pude cuando lo encontré. No mucho después de que los lobos vinieron y me mataron".

Ella dijo que era una sonrisa. Casi no le creí.

Ella tuvo éxito. "Y luego Sesshomaru-sama me revivió con su gran espada y lo siguió desde entonces". Ella sonrió alegremente. Parecía tan feliz entonces. Ella debe amar a Sesshomaru mucho. Él la acogió, a pesar de que ella era humana y huérfana. Fue ... digamos ... dulce de Sesshomaru.

Recogí las flores con ella, solo recogiendo las amarillas mientras ella recogía las violetas. Eran realmente bonitas aunque eran realmente salvajes. Rin dijo que ella siempre recogía flores cuando Sesshomaru se iba y luego se las daba cuando él regresaba. Le pregunté dónde estaba Sesshomaru y ella dijo que no sabía. Pero estaba seguro de que él regresaría. Él siempre regresa, dijo con confianza.

Y entonces sentí una energía demoníaca y yo di la vuelta, sonriendo cuando vi a Takara dirigiéndose hacia Rin y hacia mí con algo en sus manos. No esperaba verla tan pronto. Este fue un día realmente raro. Me puse de pie y Rin también lo hizo, ambos saludándola cuando se detuvo frente a nosotros, "Gomen por irrumpir así, Kagome". ella dijo con una sonrisa y asintió a Rin. "Pero Sesshomaru-sama me había pedido que te diera esto". Dijo mientras extendía un arco y un carcaj de flechas.

Los ojos con los ojos muy abiertos. Agité mis manos frenéticamente delante de mí. "¡Espera! No puedo aceptar eso, Takara-san". Le dije "No puedo usar un arco y una flecha". Dije

Y aun así ella me ofreció una sonrisa. "¡Se disipa!" ella dijo. "Sesshomaru-sama me dijo que te trayectoria un arco y un carcaj de flechas. Si no pudieras usarlas, entonces él no habría elegido esto ¿verdad?" ella asumió. "Además, eres una miko, ¿no?" ella sonrió. "Escuche que la flecha es el arma principal de una miko. Si eso es cierto, deberías poder volver a aprender cómo usarla rápidamente". Hizo una pausa por un momento antes de continuar, su rostro rompiendo en una sonrisa. "Y Sesshomaru-sama no te quiere sin armas". Ella dijo. "Eso es prueba que se preocupa por ti, ¿no?" ella guiñó un ojo. Creo que es la tercera vez que hace un guiño hoy.

Me sonrojé e inmediatamente discutí. "¡De ninguna manera!" Le dije, mi voz un poco más alta de lo normal. "Él simplemente no quiere que Rin-chan sea el último, ¡eso es todo!" Le dije con confianza. "¡Él no quiere que ella esté indefensa sin que nadie la proteja!" Exclamé Pero por alguna razón, ese hecho me humedeció un poco el espíritu. Sacudí mi cabeza para sacarlo. No había nada de malo en eso. Sesshomaru no se preocupa por mí. ¡Intentó matarme por amor de Dios! Mis ojos bajaron. Pero aun así ... podría preocuparme un poco por mí ... ¿verdad?

Arg! ¿Que estoy diciendo? ¡No me importa lo que piense! Puse una sonrisa y acepté el arco y las flechas. "muchas gracias, Takara-san". Le agradecí mientras miraba las armas en mis manos. Por alguna razón, me sentí cómoda sosteniéndolas. Me puse el carcaj en la espalda y sostuve el arco en mis manos. Esto fue ... familiar.

"¡Vamos, Kagome-chan!" Rin exclamó emocionada mientras tiraba de mi mano. "¡Ya no quiero recoger flores! Quiero verte disparar flechas". Ella se rio.

Observe las flores en mi otra mano. "¿Pero qué qué hay de los que elegimos?" Yo pregunté "¿Qué hago con ellas?"

"¿Puedo sugerirte que me las des?" Takara sugirió amablemente. "Puedo dárselos a Sesshomaru-sama por ti". Ella sonrió.

Asintimos y le dimos las flores. "Arigatou otra vez, Takara-san". Le dije sinceramente. Simplemente no puedo entender este demonio. Ella era tan misteriosa. Apenas la verías y cuando lo haces, está llena de sorpresas. Es agradable y cálida, pero también es astuta y sin especificar que a veces es confusa. Y ella siempre tuvo un aura tan autoritaria sobre ella, pero nunca gritó ni dio órdenes. Takara era solo un montón de rompecabezas, ¿no?

Entonces se fue y Rin me llevó a un lugar que dijo que tenía muchos árboles. Difícil de imaginar porque este lugar estaba prácticamente rodeado por el bosque. Ella me llevó al lado sur del castillo, cerca del arroyo, pero no del todo. También estaba cerca de la vaca que encontré esta mañana pero no podía verla desde aquí. Una vez que llegamos allí, Rin señaló el gran árbol que estaba separado del resto. Estaba un poco alejado de los árboles del bosque a unos dos metros y se destacaba en la llanura árboles del bosque, a unos dos metros y se destacaba en la llanura de la hierba verde

"¡Puedes dispararle a ese árbol, Kagome-chan!" Rin me dijo alegremente mientras señalaba el gran roble. "¿Puedes golpearlo desde aquí?" me exigieron, todavía sufrieron mi mano libre.

"Eto, lo intentaré". Dije nerviosamente Alcancé mi arco y saqué una flecha por su pluma. La puse con fluidez en el arco y estiré la cuerda hacia atrás. Todo sobre esto era muy familiar. Era como si mi cuerpo se moviera solo sin que yo lo instruyera. Escuché en alguna parte que había dos tipos de recuerdos. Uno era lo que recordaba el cerebro y el otro era lo que recordaba el cuerpo. Mi cerebro obviamente no sabía cómo disparar una flecha, pero mi cuerpo sí. Debo haber practicado mucho con arco y flecha.

Cerré un ojo, cambiando a lo que pensé que era la postura perfecta, y apunté al gran árbol. No podría fallar si era tan grande, ¿verdad? Tiempo más la cuerda y el solté. La flecha zumbó por el aire con un sonido ligero efervescente y vi que se volvía rosa claro. ¿Eran mis poderes miko?

Voló hacia el árbol y estaba seguro de que golpearía. Se acercó mientras volaba por el aire, cortándolo para que hiciera su camino. Y luego ...

Fshoo ...

Me perdí No hay ruido sordo. Me perdí Mi cuerpo se aferró y yo sudaba. ¡Estaba tan seguro de lo que conseguiría! A mi lado, Rin miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. "Eto, ¿se supone que no debe golpear el gran árbol?" Rin me pidió linda.

Me reí nerviosamente. "si, Rin-chan". Le dije sinceramente. Oh hombre Mi confianza en mí misma había bajado un par de muescas. "Lo intentaré de nuevo". Dije con determinación. ¿Tal vez no fui tan bueno con el arco como pensé por primera vez? Oh bien Tengo que seguir intentándolo, ¿verdad?

Apuntando una flecha una vez más, apunté al árbol con cuidado. Vamos, tienes que golpear este árbol. Debes haber golpeado algo en tu pasado, ¿verdad? No podría haber sido totalmente inútil. Ante esa palabra, sentí una punzada suave en el pecho. ¿Por qué era tan familiar? Sacudí la cabeza y seguí concentrándome en golpear el árbol. Enfoque Kagome, enfoque ... Lo liberé. Un segundo marcado antes de ...

Shooof ...

Está bien, volví a fallar, pero al menos estaba más cerca. Lo miré gravemente. No lo estiré lo suficiente, lo que lo hizo demasiado débil para alcanzar el objetivo. Se deslizó al suelo, tendido inútil sobre la hierba verde. ¿Por qué no podría hacer esto bien? Me sentí frustrada pero me obligué a calmarme. Contrólate. ¡Puedes disparar una flecha correctamente si estás enojada o fuera del enfoco!

Sin decir ni una palabra, hice cogí flecha y tensé la cuerda con todas mis fuerzas. El arco se dobló hacia atrás cuando me aparté y apunté al árbol. Esta vez lo conseguiré. Lo sabía con seguridad. La tercera es la vencida, ¿verdad?

Pero antes de que pueda soltar envió algo tirando en el fondo de mi mente. Me hizo perder el enfoque y bajar la flecha. Este tirón, este tirón, se identifica familiarmente de alguna manera. Y sentí eso antes de sentir que los youkai se nos acercaban a baja velocidad. "Rin-chan, ponte detrás de mí". Le dije cuando comenzamos a alejarnos lentamente de los árboles del bosque. Era un youkai, podría sentirlo, pero ¿qué era esa otra cosa que estaba sintiendo? No era un youkai, pero sentí como si estuviera contaminado. ¿Manchado por qué?

El gran youkai de repente rugió y pisoteó los árboles, revelándose a nosotros. Mis ojos se abrieron momentáneamente ante el tamaño de la bestia. Era tan grande como el árbol que intenté golpear, excepto que era más ancho y más grueso. Creo que fue una especie de ogro / troll o algo así. Era feo, lo sabía con seguridad. Tenía verrugas en todo el cuerpo y su cara era como la de un cerdo. Pero también tenía cuatro brazos, cada uno con un pequeño pero intimidante garrote. Pero su aspecto aterrador no me llamó la atención. Mis ojos estaban fijos en los dos brillos oscuros que estaban en su hombro y estómago. Eran pequeños pero podía verlos. ¿Rin también los vio?

Nos vio y sus ojos rojos me miraron. Luego se trasladó a Rin. "Comida ..." dijo demente. Decir ah. "Debo ... comer ... comida". Sonaba estúpido. Bueno Comenzó a avanzar, pero cogí mi flecha, apuntando a su pequeña cabeza fea. Es posible que no pueda golpearlo donde quiero, pero todavía era una miko con poderes purificadores. Podría matar a este demonio. Yo podría "Miko ... dijo y vi una furia creciente en sus ojos" ¡Miko! "Rugió mientras avanzaba a un ritmo más rápido.

Protege a Rin con mi cuerpo mientras comenzábamos a retroceder, todo mientras mi flecha estaba señalando inofensivamente al ogro / troll. Tú decide cuál. "¡Rin-chan, sal de aquí!", Le dije en voz alta. No lo vi, pero creo que asintió y comenzó a huir. el ogro con miedo creciente pero se mantuvo firme. Necesitaba proteger a Rin. Esa fue la razón por la cual Sesshomaru me dio estas armas arruinadas. Apunté periódicamente a su ojo y lo solté. Por favor, golpea ...

Brillaba un rosa más brillante en color, mucho más brillante que el otro resplandor cuando intenté golpear el árbol. Por favor, que sea una buena señal.

Fshoo ...

Ruido sordo.

Rugió de dolor al tratar de sacar la flecha que estaba incrustada en su pecho. Bien, estaba apuntando a la cabeza, pero ¿a quién le importa? ¡Golpee algo! Vi la energía purificadora en mi flecha cuando estalló con su aura demoníaca. Pero no fue suficiente. Todo lo que vi fue los resplandores en su cuerpo se volvían un poco más claros pero todavía eran morados. Sin embargo, su pecho delantero había sido quemado, y quedé satisfecha con eso. Eso y sus aullidos de dolor.

De repente ignoró la flecha y me miró enojado, balanceando sus cuatro palos. Apreté una flecha tan rápido como pude y disparé casi de inmediato. No quise hacerlo. ¿Era otra de esas cosas de la memoria del cuerpo?

Para mi sorpresa, en realidad golpeó y atrapó uno de sus brazos. Y para mi segunda sorpresa, en realidad explotó. Gimió de dolor cuando su otro brazo, la tonelada cayó sobre el suelo, quemado por mi energía purificadora

Pensé que eso lo asustaría, pero para mi tercera sorpresa, el pedazo de carne separado comenzó a moverse. Y para mi horror, el brazo que acababa de explotar voló hacia el hombro, sanando como si nunca lo hubiera atacado. Arg ... Esto no fue justo.

Enojado, se movió con el palo queriendo golpearme y no tuve tiempo suficiente para hacer otra flecha. Así que me quedé allí, con los brazos extendidos frente a mí, cerrando los ojos.

Pero el dolor nunca llegó. Los abrí lentamente y bajé los brazos. Para la cuarta (y con suerte la última) sorpresa de hoy, vi a Sesshomaru cortar la mano que me iba a golpear.

-X-

Mortales Estaban muy debiles. Le corté fácilmente la mano, salvando a la muchacha para vivir otro día. Mirando a los asquerosos bichos, corrí hacia él, Tokijin atraído. Había sentido que este demonio venía desde una milla de distancia, pero simplemente me aparté y vi cómo la miko manejaba las cosas. Al principio le fue bastante bien ... eso fue hasta que estuvo casi apaleada. ¿Por qué los mortales se paralizaban tan fácilmente por el miedo?

La criatura me rugió con enojo cuando corté otro brazo y corté su pecho, cortando efectivamente la flecha que estaba incrustada en él. Retrocedí y vi como el youkai caía de rodillas, sangrando en múltiples lugares. Patético

Pero mis ojos se abrieron un poco, un poco, mientras amenazaron como se regeneraba. He visto esto antes. Debe tener esos infames fragmentos de joya Shikon. Esas cosas me molestan sin fin. Se curó rápidamente y volvió a levantarse para atacar. Eché un vistazo a la chica que estaba allí parada, mirando como un tonta. ¿No tenía la capacidad de ver estos fragmentos?

Retrocedí y yo paré cerca de la miko. Fue solo para que su audición inferior pudiera captar mis palabras. "Miko, ¿dónde están los fragmentos?" Le pregunté con lo que creía que era una voz fría.

Se quedó quieta allí, hasta que salió de lo que estaba pensando y tartamudeó. "¿Fragmentos?" ella repitió.

"¿No es esa la palabra que acaba de salir de mi boca?" Le dije con impaciencia mientras el ogro avanzaba. Cosa fea. "¿Dónde está?" Repetí, lo que normalmente no hizo.

Ella miró al ogro / peaje por un momento antes de responder. "¿Son esas cosas brillantes?" ella me pidió estúpidamente. "¿No puedes verlos?" ella me pidió

le gruñí, sin paciencia. "No preguntaría si lo hiciera" Le espeté. "Ahora, ¿dónde está ese fragmento?" Le siseé Ella realmente estaba probando mi paciencia. Entonces tuve ganas de matarla por ser un tonto.

Ella señaló al ogro y el corté uno de sus brazos antes de que pudiera golpearnos. "Hay uno en su hombro izquierdo, justo debajo de la clavícula, y uno en su pecho, justo encima de su botón en su vientre". Ella me informó. ¿Ombligo? Debe estar hablando de su ombligo. ¿No puedo hablar esta chica correctamente?

Envainé mi espada y convoqué mi látigo de energía verde. Salté y le corté la mano otra vez. Antes de que pueda recuperarse, le corté una de las rodillas, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Me rugió con enojo, pero lo ignoré con una mirada fría mientras azotaba su hombro izquierdo. Vi que algo brillaba cuando salía de su carne verde y supuse que era el fragmento Shikon.

Parecía que lo enojaba, ya que balanceaba tres palos simultáneamente. Logré evitar dos de ellos, pero no pude evitar el otro. Fue más rápido de lo que pensé. Golpeó mi costado izquierdo y escuché algunas costillas crujir bajo la presión y el peso. Antes de golpear de cabeza al suelo, maniobré mi cuerpo y caí de pie.

Vi el destello del fragmento desechado en el suelo y el demonio ogro se acercaba con su mano recién desarrollada. Retiré mi látigo y desenvainé mi Tokijin. Corrí hacia él con mi velocidad demoníaca superior y le corté la cabeza.

El cuerpo cayó al suelo, pero sería un tonto si pensara que estaba muerto. Me agaché y obtuve el fragmento de sus manos sucias. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a regenerarse nuevamente, pero esta vez más rápido y me vi obligado a retroceder un par de metros. Volvió a su forma fea y me miró furioso. Decir que estaba intimidado era una mentira.

Observe la sección sobre su ombligo. No podría verlo pero ya lo sabía. Su estómago era enorme, así que me llevaría un tiempo para encontrar ese fragmento. Corrí hacia él y yo golpeó con sus tres palos, esta vez los esquivé con éxito. Con su constante movimiento, era difícil obtener un buen corte en su barriga. Así que decidí quitarle todos los brazos.

El estómago quedó expuesto mientras se tambaleaba hacia atrás. Caminé hacia él sin prisa, Tokijin frente a mí, listo para cortar a esta criatura. Pero entonces algo se agarró a mi tobillo y vi una de sus manos unidas a él. Estaba disgustado más allá de lo razonable. Mientras se enfrentan a sacudirme, otro de ellos se unió a mi brazo. Lo miré con odio mientras iba a cortarlo con mis garras.

"¡Sesshomaru!" Escuché llorar a la moza miko. Entonces escuché el sonido de una flecha zumbando hacia mí. Pero por el rabillo del ojo, vi que no estaba dirigido a mí y se dirigía directamente al ogro / troll. Golpeó justo por encima de su ombligo y el youkai rugió ruidosamente en lo que supuse que era dolor. Estaba envuelto en una luz brillante hasta que explotó. Literalmente

Su carne voló a todas las partes en una distancia de cinco metros, que yo, desafortunadamente, estaba dentro. Hubo silencio después de eso y los brazos que estaban sobre mí cayeron sin vida al suelo. Escuche a la miko avanzar. "Consigue el otro fragmento". Le dije, sin siquiera mirarla.

Pasó corriendo a mi lado y hacia el montón gigante de carne. Me sorprendió que no estuviera asqueada como la mayoría de los humanos. Se agachó, sin notar el brazo que avanza lentamente hacia ella. Casi perezosamente, lo arañé con mi veneno e inmediatamente se desintegró. Ella giró hacia Yo con una mirada inquisitiva. "¿Paso algo?" ella asumió. Simplemente seguí mirando y ella sospechó, volviendo a su búsqueda.

Después de un par de momentos más de búsqueda silenciosa, finalmente encontró el fragmento. Inmediatamente modificado de color púrpura claro a rosa brillante. Interesante Se puso de pie y me miró con una emoción en su rostro. "¿Estás bien?" ella me preocupa con lo que supuse que era preocupación. Un humano preocupado por un demonio. Sin comentarios. Sus ojos luego viajaron a mi pecho y luego a mi estómago. Ella extendió la mano y tocó ligeramente mi área herida. "Estas sangrando". Ella me informó con creciente preocupación.

No la detuve de inspeccionar mi herida. Sanaría completamente para mañana. No necesitamos preocuparse por una herida tan leve. Le tendí la mano y abrí la palma, revelando el fragmento de color púrpura claro. "Creo que esto te pertenece". Le dije rotundamente.

Ella me miró asombrada. "¿Lo hace?" ella asumió.

Un suspiro apenas perceptible escapó de mis labios. No estaba seguro de si ella lo escuchó o no. "¿Tengo que repetirme, Kagome?" Le pregunté agitado.

Se sonrojó ligeramente y me lo quitó. "¿Qué es?" suavemente mientras su mano tocaba suavemente la mía cuando recogió su artículo. Parecía como si el contacto causara que su sonrojo se profundizara. Humanos ..

"Es un fragmento de una pequeña joya llamada Shikon". Le expliqué a ella. "Tú y tu grupo de compañeros están recolectando estos fragmentos junto con la búsqueda del pueblo. Una vez que vuelvas con tus compañeros, ellos te explicarán todo". Le dije fríamente.

Ella asintió y sus rasgos parecieron entristecerse. Me preguntaba por qué. Debería estar feliz de volver con sus amigos. Supongamos que echaría de menos a Rin y los otros criados que había encontrado. Parece haber hecho amigos rápidos. Los humanos se apegan tanto el uno al otro. Y luego su sonrojo volvió a arrepentirse a sus mejillas aunque no pasó nada. "Oh, y lo siento, casi te golpeé con esa última flecha". Ella dijo tímidamente.

Alcé una ceja. Siempre parecía molestarla. "¿No estabas apuntando al fragmento?" Le pregunté con cautela.

Su sonrojo se intensificó una vez más. "Bueno, eto, eso fue por accidente". Ella dijo en voz baja. "En realidad estaba apuntando al brazo de tu hombro derecho". Ella dijo nerviosamente.

Por ese momento dividido, sentí algo parecido al miedo que me hormigueaba en la espalda. No estaba lleno de miedo, era su sombra, mucho más débil. Entonces fue por pura suerte que golpeó el fragmento directamente. ¿Qué estaba pensando, apuntándome con una flecha? Podría haber fallado fácilmente y pegarme en su lugar. Puedo ser uno de los demonios más poderosos, pero la energía purificada de una miko todavía era peligrosa para mí. De alguna manera me asustó que esta niña despistada estaba a solo una pulgada de causar lesiones graves.

La miré sin comprender. "No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más". Pedí bruscamente. Por pura suerte. Y comenzaba a respetar a la chica también. Pero, de nuevo, la respetaba un poco. De nuestros encuentros anteriores antes de esto, se había ganado mi respeto. Hoy especialmente cuando protegió a Rin. Se podría decir que estaba formando un respeto a regañadientes por la inexperta miko.

Ella asintió vigorosamente. "¡Sesshomaru-sama! ¡Kagome-chan!" La voz de Rin se escuchó mientras corría a mi lado. Para mi sorpresa, ella pasó corriendo y me dio un fuerte abrazo a la miko. "¡Estoy tan contenta de que estés bien! ¡Estuviste genial, Kagome-chan!" ella sonrió.

Y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. "Me alegra que estés a salvo, Rin-chan". Ella dijo, ningún engaño evidente en su voz. "No sé qué haría si dejo que ese youkai te lastime". Dijo suavemente.

¿Estaba tan unida a Rin? Rin también parecía haber unido bastante a la miko. ¿Por qué vi esto como un problema en el futuro? Comencé a alejarme pero luego ella me presionó. "¡Oh, y arigatou, Sesshomaru!" dijo ella alegremente. Por alguna extraña razón me quedé allí, inmóvil, sabiendo que ella tenía más que decir. "Oh, e, eto", sentí su sonrojo. "Me llamaste Kagome". Dijo suavemente por lo bajo.

Me volví hacia ella con una mirada confusa. No recordaba haber dicho su nombre. Ella me miró con ojos suaves, una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios. Me di cuenta de que me gustaban sus sonrisas, especialmente esta. Era suave y cálido y algo dentro de mí comenzó a agitarse. Algo incómodo giraba alrededor de mi pecho. Aunque lo ignoré. Probablemente no fue nada. Tal vez fue solo la inexperiencia de alguien sonriéndome así.

Era como las sonrisas de Rin pero era diferente. Nunca sentí esto cuando Rin me sonrió. Sus sonrisas eran diferentes, pero no pude averiguar por qué. Dejé caer el asunto y no responder. Y luego sucedió lo más extraño durante su estancia. Escuché una vaca muu.

Vi a Kagome y Rin volverse hacia el sonido y una amplia sonrisa se plantó en los labios de la miko. La vaca que oí se acercaba a nosotros a una velocidad pausada. La miko corrió hacia ella y abrazó a la criatura. Creí que era lo más aleatorio que había hecho. Espera, concuerda eso. Cuando ella comenzó a hablar fue lo más aleatorio que hizo. Las palabras sobre estar a salvo y no haber sido comido ridículamente brotaron de su boca.

Luego se volvió hacia mí con una amplia sonrisa. "¡Sesshomaru! ¿Podemos por favor mantenerla?" Pregunté dulcemente, un brillo en sus ojos.

Me di la vuelta y no le hablé por el resto del día.

-X

_**hola **__**aquí**_** les traigo el capitulo corregido, lamento la demora y la**** confusión**** :)**

_**espero que lo disfruten, comenten son un gran apoyo y por cierto gracias a todas las chicas que comentan lo aprecio ****muchísimo**_

_**un besoooo**_

_**EmilyRIR**_


End file.
